- Pug's love and the Deep end -
by VintageTypewriter2346
Summary: - A sausage of a dog and deep waters - [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

~Pug's love and the Deep end~

His regular routine—crumbled, like water splashing out of the pool. The usual: wake-up, bath, work and home—completely tossed out the window—it irritated him to the core—the change meant less water time – meaning: less time with his precious water-sama!

Needless to say: the Olympic swimmer is pissed.

A bleak glare radiated as he parked his all-too-expensive sports-car (purchased by winning a silver metal during the Olympics'). The building in front of him read: _"Community Centre"_. He thought he'd never be seen at a place like this—again.

Last time, many years ago, he visited a community center with his high-school swim-team. It consisted of friends – one's he knew since childhood and gave him water-time (all he wanted) – that same team got him to where he is today: the Olympics'.

He would say, he missed those people—those old-time friends—but then again it would be a lie. The path that followed him throughout his venture into the Olympian world wasn't pretty—it's the reason he hast to be here (according to his manager).

Even though this annoyed him beyond words could condemn—it was better than the press getting a hold of his life and making him bigger than global warning. If those thirsty gossip-controlled push-overs got the information that he was an old-addict—just the thought gave him a blasted headache! His face would be on everything: billboards, new-reports, magazines, newspapers, the internet and all over the radio.

It's either group—or being thrown to the banshee's; it would be like throwing a lamb into a lion's den—there would be no mercy!

As fast as his long legs could carry him, he entered the building. The whispered scent of cheap perfume, sticky child-fingers and mud—unpleasant to his Olympian nose.

"Name", the troll like old-woman grumped.

Quickly he opened his wallet annoyed, and placed his I.D on the plastic window. "Got it", she sighed while typing in his information. "Down the hallway, last door on the left".

He followed the instructions and left quickly.

*Pug* Deep end*

The group started—like he expected thanks to several Hollywood movies—introductions of everyone: name, why they're here, who sent them, what drugs/reasons why they're forced here—like he couldn't care less. Their stories were nothing but a nuisance to his famous lifestyle.

Not to mention the high-off-of-god councilor that sat with them. The woman smelt of holy-water and bible leather—there was nothing edgy or screaming: hey, I once was an addict too! She looked like a nun who was forced here and into stuffy-sweaters that elderly people knit on their spare time—the one's that magically end-up in good-will after Christmas or in the back of your closet, never worn.

The swimmer looked around the circle, trying to see if there was anyone remotely normal or decent looking. Most of the guys looked like a Ken doll on crack with their plastic smiles, hair gelled back and sweater-vests. The women—oh the women—he had thought there were going to be teens who were on probation for drug-use or over-dosage, at least—at least! One emo-chick that was placed here by her normal family, trying to break her rebellious side that smoked weed, snorted coke, even pricked with a needle. Nope, not one! He was stuck with goodie-two-shoes who wore frilly pink and pearls—a knock-off wife from the seventies television show "_Good Times"_.

His eyes rest though, on an empty chair—he wondered how the lucky bastard managed to skip out on this fun-parade. The councilor seemed to notice the "missing-link" and looked around in confusion. "She's supposed to be here", mother Teresa's wannabe growled; it seemed unholy of her.

"Well, she isn't" one of the Ken's commented with a hint of annoyance. "Can't we just start already?" the Olympian couldn't agree any more with the man. He simply wanted to get through this and then leave, probably go visit the pool back home.

"Our _new _member was going to become her assigned partner", the swimmer cocked a brow—

"You people" he hissed before standing. More angry with his manager than the group—_'the nerve of that man!' _he thought. "I'm leav—"

The doors swung open, breaking his words. His bright eyes darkened into a glare—his _partner_ had arrived.

*Pug* Deep end*

A sigh slipped through her lips—she didn't feel like going to group today, but she should.

The rapidly changing emotions ranting in her ears as she looked out the window; to the normal collected lives of others.

Her eyes lingered to the dress on her body—one that was given to her back when she had photo-shots with wedding dress designers.

A happy bark caused her to turn and look at her tiny sausage of a pug—bought by her mother once out of rehab, now, he's her only savior—not her brother—not a boyfriend or friend—a chubby pug.

"Fine, I'll go just for you" the girl smiled when another bark rang from the dog. "Okay Haro", she giggled as he licked her cheek.

*Pug*Deep end*

"Good to see you", the all too familiar mid-thirties woman sang from a folder, eyes never looking up. "There's a new addict", the model stopped. "A famous one too", now her attention was on the woman.

Not expecting a response from the rebellious woman, the troll turned in her seat and looked up to the girl. "You two have quite a lot in common" the comment cringed the models face—she hated to think about her haunting past that still hangs on her shoulder—laughing like a hyena when she has day's like today.

"Don't you want to know their name?" no—no she didn't. It was a waste of her time and energy to stand there any longer. "Come on!" the troll shouted as the girl walked off; strong back and heels clicking on the floor.

*Pug*Deep end*

"You're late", the councilor stood from her chair.

Not giving a damn, the woman walked with attitude and grace—just her walk would tell you not to look her in the eye or try to hit-on her, or else she would make a fool out of you. Her eyes didn't look over to the new-comer, they were only a nuisance to her—a real pain in the ass.

"You missed the introductions!" one of the wannabe Barbie's snapped. The model rolled her eyes and looked over to one of the posters plastered over the run-down walls of the center. It's ironic that they held the group here—the room itself screams: a waste to society! There was no question to how the director and mayor felt for them.

"Yeah!" another snapped. "Some of us actually care about gr—"

"I know your folk never told you this, but, your voice is annoying as hell" she bluntly snapped to one of the members.

The female scoffed for the rude comment and 'hmphed' as she stuck her nose into the air like the snob she pretended to be.

The bright-eyed swimmer looked at his partner appealed by her demeanor—this was what he was expecting—the classic girl who didn't give a shit, wore a leather jacket, jeans and an old rock-band t-shirt. He was waiting for her to light a cigarette any-minute now.

Her eyes lingered to the newest man in the group; his sly demeanor told her that fame blew-up his ego, and by the scent that lingered from his clothing (chlorine) he spent too much time by the pool in his over-the-top manison. A feeling in her stomach told her she knew him, that they were friends at one-point—probably just another buddy on the red-carpet when she was high as a kite.

If that were the case, she was never going to remember him—she never remembered the date nevertheless the time when she was on her high.

The councilor looked over to the model with annoyance. "Do you want to tell your story or not?"

"Not", the model leaned in her seat. "It's a nuisance".

The Olympian clapped mentally as he looked over to the familiar woman—there was finally someone that understood his problem.

"Alright then", the nun-like woman hissed before turning to her newest member with joy. "How about your story? It would only be polite to share, wouldn't it?" here she was assuming he gave two-shit's.

No answer from the new-comer.

"Come on, tell the group your story and name" she pushed. The model glanced over with a smirk for the quiet man—she was the same the first day; giving the councilor trouble and ignoring her existence. It annoyed the shit out of the saint. "Your manager will be displeased if I reported that you wouldn't cooperate in group—"

"Fine", he hissed knowing his managers ways. He'd cut off all his pool-time—there would be no water in his life for many weeks on end, which irritated him even more. "Alcoholism, cocaine and steroids", eyes closed he told the group - completely pissed. "My name is Haruka Nanase" the Olympian finished.

The model nearly fall out of her chair and looked over to the swimmer. "Haru?" she squeaked; the councilor noticed the alert-attention on her rebellious member.

"You two know each other?" the model locked eyes with her old upper-classman. "Now, why don't you say your story then—"

"If you lay-off then I will", interrupted by the model the councilor tensed. The nun waved for the girl to continue. Taking in a deep breath she pursed her lips together—feeling the demon on her shoulder screaming taunts. "Alcoholism, (first) weed, (second) cocaine, (finally) heroine" the word stung her tongue, but there was more—way more to her fucked up life. "Suicidal, depression and anxiety", breath shaky she looked over to the councilor who fiddled with her pen while a pleased smile played on her lips.

"And your name~" the woman sang with joy—never did she get the model to comply—this is a first.

"Name: Kou" Haru's eyes widened as he recalled his old swim-teams manager. "Kou Matsuoka".

.

.

.

.

* * *

This is just a dabble-fic thingy. I don't know, I got the idea and came up with this. I love the idea but, I have no idea if I'll continue with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Pug's love and the Deep end -

Her eyes lingered on the lonesome sail-boat kissing the horizon of the dock. The rusting sun behind the sail and ink-like water under the wooden base—it's weird to find a boat still out at this time.

Most sailors would be boarded and heading home by now – she's seen them plenty of times during their rush home. Either way she didn't give a shit about the lonely boat—why would she? She doesn't know the idiot still on the water. It's known of her concern.

The model blocked out the familiar sound of clashing in the background—the instruments being placed in the back of a run-down mini-van.

Her band had a gig – nothing special or out of their norm – just a hipster-like bar that welcomed new-local bands to play for venue. The bar would be worn down by the constant slip of shots, beers—any drink on the menu—and the bathrooms –the most interesting place in the whole bar- covered in tattered posters, reeking of the lingering memories of someone's "forgetful night" and always hosting drunken angry sex that many interrupted by accident.

She called these gigs—home away from home.

"You seem out of it", the drummer stated

"_No shit, Sherlock"_ Kou thought as she sighed—since group she hasn't stopped thinking about her new _partner_ – her old upper-classman with a sexual-desire for water and lack of words. There were too many questions rambling in her head—most for the swimmer with an addict past. She didn't like it- it's annoying- more than the saint councilor that hounded her in every meeting. Why the hell does she even give a damn? He has his life – _his _issues – _she _has hers (simple as that).

"Talk to me", the fickle voice of the drummer pushed—it was none of her business, and the model wanted to spit that in her face; but the two females knew each-other for years—since high-school. If she snapped the comment it wouldn't do shit, the drummer would only chirp in her ear like an annoying-parrot that people would threaten when pissed off. "Kou—"

"If I tell you will you go-away?" the red-head growled. The drummer giggled with a nod before moving closer to her old-time friend. "There was a new addict today", Kou stated—that's all she needed to know – nothing more!

"Oh" her lips twitched upwards. "Seems like someone has a new pickle-to-tickle—"

"Nope", the model turned on her heels and started to head to the van—she wasn't going to go any farther with her old-friend – there is no use in it – she'd only stretch the truth and make it into a twisted-lie.

"Total lies!" the girl snapped as she ran after Kou. "I know you, and when you are troubled with someone you're totally horning over them—", that's a lie – a complete utter lie.

"Chi, go fly a kite" Kou snapped; eyes flaring with flames and betrayal written in her expression—it was common when looking at the drummer, ever since her addictions started. The story was too long and annoying to explain—she refrained from doing so.

The drummer sighed as she watched the model walk away to the males in the group—frustrated with her friend - no matter what she did the model never opened-up and told her anything—but she couldn't blame her, she'd be the same if she did that to her.

Kou never saw it coming—neither did the drummer—nobody did. But now, it's the only thing that is killing their friendship- it has been since Kou found out- just like an anchor on a ship; they weren't going anywhere.

Running her callous-covered hand through her sandy-locks she sighed in defeat—she'll just have to keep trying to mend the friendship – but that seems impossible.

.

*Pug* Deep end*

.

.

.

He's flustered – no more than that—pissed beyond belief.

Phone tossed on his overly-large bed while he laid on the white-sheets that once hosted far too many drunk nights with random girls and aimless sex—but a bed is a bed.

"_Damn that man!"_ the swimmer thought as he stared at the blank ceiling—according to the phone-call, his manager was suspending him from the pool until he got to know his_ partner_. When the Olympian showed his commitment to the cliché-group he'd be allowed to swim.

Haru didn't like it— he hated the idea! No water? Who the fuck gave him that idea!

His manager even went beyond expectations: ripped the pipes out of his bath-tub, emptied the pool in the backyard and got him banned from all the local swimming-pools—water was off limits.

"_I still have the beach, asshole"_ the Olympian snickered in his thoughts – but he didn't know that there were bodyguards watching his every-move from a distance - waiting for the water-addict to try and go for the beach.

The manager knew his client too well.

Rolling back and forth on his bed, the Olympic swimmer sighed – his skin was crawling for water – not just a trickle but a pool of water, he wanted to sit at the bottom of the deep end and stare up to the distorted surface. That always placed his mind at ease, but he can't!

His fingers itched for something cold, water and coated in alcohol—his addiction may have been handled but it's still wavering in his blue-eyes. A groan came from his lips as he stood from the bed – he knows what will happen if he has a drink – it would lead to an unknown woman in his bed and another morning of questioning her about sexually transmitted disease.

"_Too much damn work"_, his thoughts hissed as the memories of several women flashed through his mind like clock-work.

When the swimmer was shit-faced there was no particular woman he would sleep with: brunette, blonde, short, skinny, big-boned—it was anyone he could convince to get into his car and later into bed – it wasn't the best after-party, but when drunk, there was no controlling his _friend_.

He only brought girls home when his brain was wavy from alcohol—the cocaine never influenced him to have sex – yes, there were times he snorted with a girl around, but he never want to sleep with her – they usually came onto him, and with no-control he did as they pleased. Cocaine: no-control.

Then there was the steroids—oh, how he loved that damn drug. It made him feel closer to his beloved water - they were nearly in the same world together. But no—oh no, he didn't start that for water-sama, that would be shameful! He started it for other reasons—ones he couldn't think about right now – he's still pissed with his manager.

'_Get to know the girl'_ the same words of the man he despise told him on the phone—hell would have to freeze over for him to "get to know" _her. _

It's not her— it was definitely _him_—there was no doubt about it, it was definitely Haru's fault he didn't want to get to know her. There is nothing wrong with her—in fact, back in the day, he thought she was pretty-cute and kind - if he wasn't so in love with water and knew how to speak with girls, he would have tried to get with her. But that's the issue—he doesn't know how to talk to a female without having liquor in his system. Alcohol gave his social-skills (one thing he lacked).

Leaning over his kitchen-counter with a bowl of cereal in hand, he grunted for his lack of knowledge for women—_"why are they so fucking complicated?"_ his thoughts cursed like a snake. _"Better yet! Why the fuck does my manager have to be such a prick?!"_ tossing the empty bowl into the sink he growled.

Feet heavy and eyes wearing nothing but furious splashes of anger, he stormed upstairs and into the shower—the only water he was allowed to have.

.

.

*Pug * Deep end*

.

.

Fumbling with her keys she groaned—even when sober she couldn't open the front-door.

She didn't want to awake her neighbors again – last time they were pissed and threatened to call the tenant, which wasn't a good-idea since he hated her guts and would use anything—any excuse to kick her out of the apartment.

But he couldn't because she always paid her rent on-time.

The model cheered in her thoughts when the door finally opened and the light from the hallway entered her little home.

She walked into the dark apartment—the sound of her pug snoring was clear in the silent night—the model made sure to be quiet, well at least she tried—until she tripped over a pile of her college books. "Dammit!" she hissed as the snoring ended and pitter-patter was heard instead.

Clumsily trying to look for the light-switch as she hissed for her foot; when the light flicked on she sighed and glared at the stack of biology books—being in the band wasn't enough to keep her out of trouble—she was also in college for exercise science.

Kou never told anyone her little schooling secret besides her band – the holy councilor didn't know, if she found out she'd freak—apparently school and other things was too much stress for an old-addict—and whatever other bullshit she would say.

The model picked herself up from the floor and sighed before stripping her clothing, and slipping into a huge sweater—flicking the light off she jumped into bed. "Haro", she yawned while patting the mattress.

Her sausage of a pug struggled to get on the bed—she came to his rescue and he curled up next to her as she began to snore from her long day—still uncertain of how she was going to handle the Olympic swimmer.

.

.

.

[insert line here]

I think I'm going to do something different to start these dabbles. Well, I got the idea during my creative-writing class—we used a random picture generator and had to write something about whatever popped-up—we got a pug, then a lady in a wedding dress. So, I got bored last night and did it at home—I got the classical sail-boat.

But yeah, so far it isn't that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

~Pug's love and the Deep end~

The model is not impressed—she is livid. She blamed that holy-demon of a councilor—not herself – not the Olympian attached to her hip—just the banshee councilor. _"Damn that fucking woman!"_ Kou hissed in her thoughts; bent over and panting similar to a dog on an extremely humid day.

Apparently—the councilor has an epiphany—a brilliant idea! Not for the entire group – oh no, that would be cruel and unjustified! It was only for the swimmer and the model—that bitch.

Kou grunted when a tug came from her side—the swimmer wanted to continue the damn run. "G-Give me one more minute", she pleaded. Her eyes looked towards the stairs leading to a bridge and the lamp-posts lining the brigde – one she knew well since it lead to her band practice - the dock.

She wanted to drive but the Olympian refused – like hell she was going to argue with him since he's stubborn - worse than a donkey! The model didn't have time to fight with him, she didn't want to be late for band practice; it would only piss off the other members and make the parrot of a drummer sprout inappropriate lies. Hence she allowed him to run—why the hell did she agree to this torture?!

The red-head was indeed thin – but she was no athlete—definitely not a runner at least. She was blessed with a high-metabolism and model looks. Her job did not—did not, require her to run – she didn't even pack the van, the boys did.

Her crimson eyes glared at the steps in anger since they were her next enemy.

Another tug of the hip made her glare move to the swimmer – pissed that she hast to work this hard. "Haru", Kou snapped his name; he continued to jog in place. "Stop it", he tugged the chain connecting them again—in the direction of the stairs—he wasn't going to stop, he wanted to finish his run. "What did I say?!" his rivals sister shouted as she stumbled forward from his force.

He knew this wasn't the councilors' idea—it was his dick of a manager. There is no questioning it - his manager knew the swimmer had social issues and his client wasn't going to make process with his _partner _on his own.

The thick chain wrapped around both their waist mocked the Olympian—this is his manager forcing him to be social—to get to know the girl, which irritated the swimmer even more. It's enough he took his precious water-sama away—now he's forced to be around people. _"Screw that man!"_ Haru growled as he dragged the dying woman's weigh up the first step.

"Haruka Nanase!" the use of his full name caused him to look over to his dying _partner_. "Fuck off!"—that didn't sit well with him at all.

The swimmer glared with his bright-eyes before running at full-speed—forcing the model to keep-up with him or be dragged.

.

.

By the time they reached the dock Kou was dizzy—couldn't even stand without holding onto him. The swimmer pushed her away slightly but when she stumbled around, he pulled her closer to his side allowing her sweat to cake his bare arm—grossing the male out. _"Women shouldn't sweat this much"_ he grunted in his silent world.

His eyes wandered to his _partner_—mouth opened slightly while she panted, eyes closed trying to focus her thoughts, tight athletes sweater opened slightly to see—_"Breast"_ his eyes darted without a worry. _"Big bouncy boobs"_ eyes clouding with lust he watched sweat trail down between the two humps.

He is a _breast-man_.

She could feel his cold eyes on her body—she knew he was staring at her breast—she wasn't stupid. _"You pervert!"_ Kou thought as she looked into his darkening eyes. "How would you feel if I stared at your junk?" she growled; his eyes alerted somewhere else.

Haru wanted to flea for his perverted-nature—usually he doesn't give a shit, unless he was drunk—but with the red-head he cared—more than he liked. When she made the bitchy remark he was ready to show her who's boss, but, he doesn't.

Kou groaned as she slid open the large metal door to the practice room. Her eyes went to the drummer as she smirked for her arrival—there was definitely something said—something involving sex and lots of it.

"Glad you decided to finally show-up", one of the boys snarled from their bass—not noticing the male next to their lead singer.

"Shut-up", the model growled before pulling Haru to her microphone. "I had a little shit to handle" referring to the swimmer so lowly got her a deadly glare.

"I am not a _little shit_" Haru growled.

She rolled her eyes while unzipping her jacket. "My bad—you're a much bigger shit", the dandy smile on her lips made the comment even worse.

The drummer blinked for the shirtless man that her old-time friend has next to her—this is the first time in years she's even been this close to another man – one that wasn't in the band. There were many occasion the model would have a one-night stand but that was induced by drugs and alcohol—she never remember in the morning, until she met the sleeping face of a male.

Chigusa smiled as she recalled the models frustrations a few days ago. "This must be the pickle you wish to tickle", she snickered as she stood from her drum-set and made her way to the two addicts.

The singer gritted her teeth for the sly expression on Haru's face—the first expression she's seen him make.

"I don't want anyone's pickle", Kou snapped with her eyes locked on the drummer.

The swimmer watched as the drummer walked around him—inspecting all his _assets _(muscles). "He's quiet the looker, Kou" she snickered. "What's his name?"

"None of your fucking business", the model spat—knowing the drummers love for men she refrained from telling her the true name of the Olympian. If she knew who he was there would be war—not with the swimmer—but with Kou herself.

Haru noticed the tension in the air—he remembered Chigusa from high-school—she and Kou were best-friends. But, it seemed the opposite now – well from the models look, it seemed more like hatred than friendship.

He wasn't going to ask about it—it's none of his business.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

After her band-practice Haru carried the exhausted model to her apartment. He would have loved to run back but, she fell asleep on a stool during her break—he attempted to wake her up to end her snore-fest, but, nothing worked.

It was clear—_he_ was going to be walking instead of running.

He could feel everything—her breast against his back and sweet breath on his skin—it was driving him bat-crazy. "Kou", the swimmer called in front of her door.

No reply.

"Kou", he said loudly—no response.

"Kou!" Haru exclaimed—nothing

"Kou?!" she blinked for his voice and moaned in response. "I need the key", the model yawned while reaching above the door— breast resting on his head as she strained her sleepy self for the spare on the frame. He groaned when she leaned forward—if she didn't get the key soon they were going to have another problem – one that was growing in his pants.

"I can't reach it" the red-head complained—until suddenly the key dropped from the frame and into the swimmers large palm. "There it is", she grumped.

Haru glared at the key—thanks to its' hiding ability he had to suffer—suffer with a boner for his best-friends sister—one with a big-mouth and an addict past.

Struggling with the lock he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders—he stopped—the model had went back to sleep; resting her head on his shoulder and burying it into his neck. The soft snores and tiny breathes in the crock of his neck made his problem worse—he was going to kill his manager.

His breath hitched when the door opened and her apartment entered his orbs—books were scattered over the floor, her undergarments hanging on door-knobs—then the pug sitting patiently in the middle of the floor.

The sausage growled and barked for the stranger—awaken his owner draped over the swimmers shoulder. "What the hell is that?" Haru hissed as he closed the door.

Kou grunted and pressed her body against his strong back making him freeze in mid-step.

The pug barked louder and growled at the man—pissed off that he was holding his beloved owner. Haru tried to avoid the dog but it followed him—if he took a step to the right it was there—to the left it was there too. He had no way of avoiding the animal. "Lay off", the swimmer glared but the pug continued.

"Haro" Kou yawned in the swimmer ear—he thought she was saying his name. Perhaps having a dirty-dream about him of something along those lines. "Be nice"—and the dog went silent.

"_Haro? You named you dog: Haro?"_ the Olympian narrowed his eyes for the name—it sounded like a knock-off version of his name – or something you'd say when drunk or even high.

Flopping the model onto her un-made bed he sighed—this isn't going to be easy.

He gripped the chain that made he leaned over her. They were being forced to live together – the chain meant he had to follow her and she had to follow him—his alone time was shot.

Looking down to his uprising friend he knew he was fucked—there was something about her that made him aroused—he didn't know what but it affected his _friend_ full-force. The swimmer couldn't understand what it was—she is beautiful (he'll admit)—but her beauty is washed-out by her foul mouth and crude demeanor; she is like a trucker.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

The model yawned as she awoke from her nap—the sound of the television in her room blurred as she blinked—she never turned on the television when she got home.

Kicking her feet slightly she felt a body—instantly her eyes widened. Had she gotten drunk? Did she prick with a needle—no, no she didn't.

Looking over see noticed her _partner_ watching the discovery-channel.

Then she remembered the chain connecting them. "Haru" his eyes turned from the television and to the model hugging a pillow—his face still hold no-emotions. "Are we really going to do this?"

He raised a brow – uncertain of what she was talking about. "Living together", she directed.

"Seems that way", he replied before fiddling with the chain—it looked expensive—probably one that was purchased from the highest-hardware stores—which meant they weren't getting out of this without the key.

She sighed into her pillow—she's just going to have to deal with it. "What do you want for dinner?"

They had to live together somehow.

.

.

.

* * *

Today's random image: stairs of a bridge and lamp-posts.


	4. Chapter 4

~Pug's love and the Deep end~

The swimmer stared—admired the model as she looked over the expensive-painting in his home.

He never really paid-mind to the piece – but according to the maids – the painting is amazing. The beautiful hues of purple, orange and red's dancing behind the large mountain view – the lake water playing like a mirror – the swimmer never noticed.

He bought the painting at a celebrity auction and had been completely wasted; he remembered that night because he managed to get a supermodel in his bed—a huge accomplishment for his _friend. _

"Honestly", he blinked for his _partners _voices. "I never thought you'd like art"—he doesn't – this is from his alcoholism.

Kou looked away from the painting and noticed the empty look in his eyes. "—you bought this when you were drunk, huh" she suggested; by the slight nod from the Olympian—she concluded that she is correct. "My bad", she sighed. "Where's your bedroom?"

They woke-up early today—6 AM to be punctual—but they had to. Haru needs his clothing and she's not moving into his huge-mansion—it'd be too much work since she owns a dog, along with her books and his white (too white) walls.

He directed her to the bedroom - it seemed like déjà vu, but another woman. Kou noticed the disarray look on his face—it's that same look she had after a one-night addicted stand.

Even though she hated the councilor for this—she hast to admit, she's learning a lot about the swimmer.

Looking at the large white-bed, she could imagine the aimless sex he's had—countless women—unknown morning and splitting headaches. She understood.

He bent down and pulled out a large black suitcase – one that followed him throughout his first year of his addiction.

The model sighed—confused to what started this downward spiral of his life. She was curious but didn't want to push him.

"Kou" she perked; Haru stood still as a board. "You're not saying much", she smirked—it seems that after one day of living together, that he knew when something is on her mind.

"There isn't anything to say ", the red-head shrugged—he shook his head – unpleased with her answer. "W-What? I'm not going to hound you about crap, when I've done the same".

They stood for a minute in silence—both staring at each other—he's grateful to know there's someone that knows how it feels—how it feels to be questioned about every little fuck-up he made. It felt good to know that. "Fame", he broke.

"What?" the model blinked. "What's fame?"

He sighed heavily as he slumped onto his bed. "Fame is what started my addiction", the swimmer waited for her to say something—a snarky remark—even a cruel joke, but nothing came. "I was young and easy to manipulate".

The Olympian had been recruited in his second-year of university—fresh into the world of drinking—it was new and exciting but toxic—he didn't know that.

His manager brought him to parties—sponsors for his team and many celebrities wanting to meet the youngest member of the Olympic team. Thanks to his looks and blue-eyes, all the women found him adorable—leading to more parties and booze.

By the end of his first year of being in the Olympic he was an alcoholic—he needed a drink after practice. A shot before work and a good-time at night to sleep.

Cocaine wasn't far behind—it happened one night when he was at a high-end bar with famous friends. He had walked-in on one of them snorting a line—they asked him if he wanted to try—drunk and easily fooled he did it, and got hooked like a fish.

Steroids only came into his life when all his drug-use was holding him done from winning—_he _was going to lose his job. He started taking the drug to enhance his swimming and make him faster, stronger—invisible—and it did for the longest time.

The model stared at the swimmer—completely mute to the sudden confession—she should say something but there wasn't anything she wanted to say. She could have told him her story—but she didn't want to—_she_ wasn't ready.

"Who found you?" Kou questioned.

Haru ran a hand throw his hair—uneasy about the whole topic but at ease because he finally found someone to tell. "My manager".

After another aimless night of drink, snorting and sex—the swimmer had passed-out in his bathroom. His body couldn't handle it anymore—the _drugs and alcohol_ were starting to kill him.

His manager had noticed for the longest time, but didn't say anything—he didn't know what to say, until he found the young-athlete shaking in his bathroom.

Upon the sight he called a rehab.

Haru had awaken to a cotton bed and straps around his wrist—the white walls gave him a headache and the nurses refused to set him free or give him pills for his head. He knew—his addiction had gotten him here.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

The red-head looked over from her textbook and to her the swimmer—after his confession they went back to normal—he never pushed her for her story, and she was glad he didn't.

She fixed her hair behind her ear—trying to go back to studying and listening to her professor in front of the class. He was lecturing them on the hundreds of bones in the skeleton—many were bored but not her—she loved this stuff—especially muscles.

Sadly the same desire for the tissue had followed her till now—even seeing Haru without a shirt made her giddy and excited—she would love to touch all his magnificent muscles, but she stopped herself because if she started… things would get heated and fast.

Biting her highlighter between her lips she crossed her legs—patiently waiting for the professor to change his slide but he was having trouble. "Sorry if you're bored", her eyes never went to the swimmer but he knew she was talking to him.

He shrugged before passing her a note: _"It's been a long time since I sat through a lecture"_ it read.

The model smirked before replying:_ "Keep saying that and I'll start calling you an old-man". _

From the exchanging notes they seemed perfectly smitten—but it wasn't true, they were just getting along—but many of the students whispered about the two in the back-row—all noticing the Olympian from television.

There was definitely going to be rumors around campus by the end of the lecture—rumors they both didn't want to face.

Kou sighed as she highlighted the next section in her textbook—drama was going to arrive sooner rather than later.

.

.

*Pug* Deep end*

It's official—she was right, completely correct about the rumors.

By the end of the lecture there was comments about the two—either sleeping together or the red-head having some dirt on the swimmer—but that wasn't the worse part. Thanks to Haru's fame, there was a herd of students begging for a picture with him—even giving him any material to sign—it was annoying since the model was forced to stay.

Thankfully, they made it back to her apartment—barely dodging her classmates and the press that seemed to figure-out where they were. She knew there would be headline's with the two of them soon—_"Olympian dating local college student"—"Youngest Olympic swimmer engaged to his rivals sister"—"Break from the water and into the deep ends of love"—"Family instead of swimming"—_she could see all those being huge articles.

"I can't focus", the model sighed before shutting her textbook in frustration. It wouldn't take long for her brother to find-out. Kou knew her brother far too well—considering they haven't spoken since he was recruited into the Olympics'. She didn't blame him though—she figured he was busy training and going to press-conferences, even going on talk-shows.

The model didn't care—it saved her money—the long distance calls to Australia were costly.

Haru noticed the look in his _partner's _eyes—there was something on her mind—she's thinking. "What are you thinking about?" the swimmer questioned – he didn't like her flustered aura, it bothered him for some odd reason. "You seem – flustered" he was careful with his words; knowing she could blow-up at any time.

The model looked over to the Olympian – since being forced to be with one another, she had grown a little closer with him—he spoke more often (not all the time) but a little bit – which is progress for him. It's better than speaking to his emotionless face—it's easily compared to speaking to a brick-wall.

"There's a lot of things on my mind", he leaned in closer—attempting to give her all his attention. The model was a little surprised, she never expected him to do such a thing.

"Tell me", Haru demanded awkwardly—when the model broke into a slight laughter he blushed and looked away. "—or not" he said in regret.

Kou noticed his retreat and shifted in her spot—facing the swimmer completely. "You don't really have social-skills, huh" she recalled his failure to speak back in high-school and the little communication he had with other. "I'll teach you a few things"—he tensed for her sudden statement. Makato once tried to teach him: how to be social—it failed terribly! He's manager even enrolled him in classes—the teacher quit since they couldn't do shit—how was _she _going to teach him to be social?

The model took his hand and signaled him to turn towards her. "Looking at the person you're talking to shows you're actually listening to them", he hesitated before turning in his seat and looking into her crimson eyes. "Eye contact means: your complete attention is on them"—her throat hitched as she looked deeper into his blue eyes – she never really knew how blue they were.

"U-Uh", she stuttered—mesmerized by his eyes. "N-now, you speak", the swimmer nodded as he thought of what to say to the model.

"Is there something I get for doing this?"—such a sudden and blunt request made her flustered.

"Uh, how about—", the red-head pondered off to the side, uncertain of what he would want. "What would you want?" he shrugged before looking away. "Water—", his eyes became dazzling. "I'll let you sit in my bath-tub for as long as you want—if you manage to keep-up a decent conversation", that got his attention. If he were a dog—his tail would be dusting her apartment.

"Deal", he growled—seems like his manager can't control his water-usage much longer. "How did you manage to hide your addiction from your brother?"—instantly he regretted asking that question; the swimmer could tell she wasn't prepared to talk about her _old ways. _

The model was silent—she never expected him to asked that—and so bluntly too, but this is Haru—he can't think and talk at the same time (it seems).

She clamped her hands together—alerting her eyes away from his and to her lamp draped with a bra. "Um" she hummed awkwardly—it would only be fair for her to tell him, since he told her his story of addiction. "Rin and I haven't really spoken since he left for the Olympics' ", he nodded—completely knowing the busy life of being a professional athlete – especially one high-up. "He lives in Australia now—has a complete life of his own—one I'm not a part of, but, I wouldn't want to be in his life. I'm kind of a fuck-up", her brother would kill her if he knew about her drug-past.

Haru reached out—hand on her shoulder's that had started shaking. He didn't know what to really do - this was something Makato would deal with—not him. "It's—it's alright" he stuttered as he pulled her into a hug.

A little shocked she hesitated to respond—but slowly she wrapped her arms around the chlorine smelling male—burying her face into his shoulder as tears lapped down her cheeks.

The swimmer was still uncertain of her beginning—but he knew, he was going to help her reach the end.

.

.

.

* * *

The random picture was a mountain with a sunset in the back, and a lake in front.


	5. Chapter 5

~Pug's love and the Deep end~

"_Boiling waters of love"_—a puny and relatively descriptive name for an article they both agreed.

The swimmer casted a side glance to the magazine—not preferably giving a literal shit. He's used to seeing the press twisting the truth—but usually it's about someone else—this is a first for him, and he wasn't certain how he felt about it.

He'll admit, he finds the singer attractive – but if they were "_to date"_ there'd be issues: both their busy schedules, _his _fan-girls, _her_ brother—the biggest problem of them all.

Rin would end his rival – not a simply death – something brutal and over the top.

Haru wanted to live a _little_ longer.

"This—it's not even remotely true!" the model snapped angrily throwing the magazine to the sales man—she gave a shit about the press.

He refrained from trying to calm her down – if she's anything like her brother - there'd be a full-on fight or scene in public. He's not in the mood for either.

The swimmer stared at the 'Geographic' magazine—pleased with the image of a sky-diver with a stripped parachute.

"How are you okay with this?" he looked over to his flustered _partner_—she gripped the article tightly in her hands—she—_they _made the front page.

The swimmer sighed as he took one of the magazines front the stand – the owner gawking for Haru's presence, but, terrified because of Kou's angry state. _"We look pretty—pretty good together"_ he thought; the picture plastered on the front had been from the day he carried her home.

His mute face as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders—making him blush slightly—the long red-hair swaying in the breeze as her peaceful face glowed in the rusty sunlight.

"It doesn't matter" he answered while paying for both magazines—he wanted to keep the memory.

The singer grunted as Haru tugged her away—she wasn't worried about herself—just the people who'd appear for the headline.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

Everyone is staring at the two—probably whispering about the headline and making assumptions which annoyed the model even more. But, she calmed herself because she didn't want to make a scene – it would rise more questions.

She didn't mind the headline—well she did—but it wasn't because it was stating they were dating; she couldn't care less about that. No, she was more worried about her brother doing something out-of-line. Also, she didn't know whether or not, Haru was close with his friends—the one's he swam with— if they weren't they'd probably show-up unannounced—even though it's none of their _damn_ business.

The model couldn't judge them if they managed to pop-up—if she read that Haru was dating a girl, she'd need to see it for herself—since the red-head knew about his love for water. Back in school they would make debts – debts about what the water-addict would end-up with. Many thought he'd be with another man or be the first to marry a dolphin—_she _thought he'd marry a water-tower.

It's funny now—she was 'supposedly dating' him. They probably had a cow when they read the headline or heard it on the news.

"No", she snapped as the swimmer went to order mackerel from the fish-counter. Kou had dragged him out of the apartment, so she could shop—her fridge was sprouting cobwebs. "Haru", Kou warned as he pointed to the fish once more.

"Please", the swimmer nearly begged - he hasn't had mackerel in years—his manager made him stop eating fish; apparently mackerel and pineapple wasn't a _balanced_ meal. He remembered Kou once saying that to him—he never listened. "I'll buy it", he suggested—the model sighed before mumbling for him to place the fish in the cart.

The singer couldn't deny him the fish – she doesn't know why—heck, she doesn't understand why she acts like this with him… it's out of character.

Her crimson eyes scanned the shelves looking for different things that she needed—but the sound of whispering seemed to follow them everywhere—it got worse when the two addicts got close to each other or spoke like normal people. Apparently once you join the Olympics you're not normal any longer—total bullshit!

She groaned when her shopping came to a halt—looking over to her _partner_ she noticed his eyes off in the distance, near the freezers (precisely). Quickly she pulled her cart towards the direction—dragging the Olympian along with her.

He resisted slightly but she continued dragging him along. "I need to get something" she lied – he knew the model was lying.

"What would that something be?" Haru tested her – eyes on the listed items in the aisle – it held frozen fruits, ice-cream and meats – they passed this section already.

"Frozen fruit and ice-cream" Kou snapped with sass – he gave her a glare—she wasn't getting anywhere with him. If she wanted to see what caught his attention, she'll need to give him a reason. "Don't you need shakes in the morning?"—he nodded slightly. "Right, and since I don't have anything for it, you can't make them"—all of it was a huge lie.

"I can manage without shake—", he tried but she pulled him towards the freezers.

"Haru, stop being a stubborn ass" the model hissed—getting a glare from the Olympian like a child. "Don't make me punish you in public" he smirked for the remark—instantly thinking through a kinky scene.

Kou noticed—rolled her eyes and punched him softly in the chest. "You fishy pervert", leading to the freezers they remained the same—friendly flirtations and naughty jokes—both coming to the end reaching the swimmers item of attention.

"Makato" the model stopped—pulling the cart to a halt – the tall male heard his name and quickly looked over with his bright-green eyes behind his black-framed glasses.

Haru tensed as Makato smiled softly for the two and ruffled his brown-locks—his muscular psyche had changed but grown with him throughout the years—strong jaw covered with a mid-day shadow and lose green t-shirt on his frame.

The swimmer moved closer to the model—not wanting to be around for much longer—she wouldn't be surprised if he ran out the store with her dragging on the cement. "Haru", the Olympian nodded before Makato looked over the red-head. "Gou-chan"—the female hissed for the name and sighed not wanting a fight. "It's fancy meeting you two here", he smiled. "I haven't seen you guys for a long time".

Kou looked over to her _parent _in distress. "Uh yeah, it's been a while"—she was going to have to cut the talking short for the Olympians sake. "We've been a little busy".

Makato perked for the comment. "So it's true?" he leaned in with curiosity—the two looked at him questionably. "Wha—I mean, the paper" he pointed to the magazine in his cart.

"Oh!" Kou yelped. "Yeah, yeah"—she was going to cover for the swimmer; he probably doesn't want to tell his friend about his old addiction in a grocery-store. "We've been together for what?"—she looked over to Haru who blinked.

"Two", he answered before shifting his eyes to the frozen-goods.

"Two months" she giggled (falsely)—she sounded like her old-self. "It seems the press has finally found us out", suddenly grabbing his hand he blushed – the model noticed and entwined her fingers through his. "Haru's still a little—shy about it", finding it cute.

Makato smiled for his best-friends 'relationship'—for the longest time he was worried he'd be alone. "I'm happy for you two", a little bitter about it but happy—back in school he had a crush for the red-head – one that he never told her about. "Are you—"

"Living together?" Kou questioned—Makato nodded.

"Yes", sudden Haru spoke up. "I moved into Kou's apartment about two days ago"—that not a lie but it's not the utter truth.

Makato chuckled before placing a hand on Haru's shoulder—the swimmer disliked the touch—not because it was Makato, but, because he didn't believe it was right to lie to his best-friend. "Seems like you have grown, Haru"—he has but not as Makato thinks—he's no role-model or someone's morally correct man—he's in a group for addicts for heavenly sakes!

Kou watched the darkening in the Olympians eyes—she hugged his side—knocking him from his thoughts and to reality. "Yeah" the model smiled truly—eyes staring into Haru's. "He's become quite an amazing man".

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

The apartment was silent—too quiet for the pug's liking—the two addicts had been home for more than two hours; neither saying a word while in the kitchen.

Haro watched from the opening as they worked together to make nikuman [Nikuman means: Pork buns]. The model was stuffing and wrapping the buns while the Olympian rolled out the dough.

Their shoulders would touch and eyes would linger to the other—making their cheeks rosy—once Kou's little comment in the store, they haven't said much. "Haru", she squeaked suddenly—he looked over. "How did you hide it from everyone?"—Haru's face read: confused. "Your addiction".

He bit his lip before placing another piece of dough on the cutting-board. "It wasn't hard" he simply answered—only sparking her interest. "Once I was recruited, I didn't have time for others" she seemed to put the pieces together—it's the same as her with her brother.

"That was the first time in years you've seen Makato", he nodded slowly—he wished it was different—he wished he had a relationship with those old-time friends still.

It got lonely—way too lonely around his home—there were too many rooms and empty hallways for one person, but, he'd expected to be married by now. He's twenty-seven—most people his age are in a relationship or engaged, but—he's not. It's hard to find someone – someone that understand what he's been through: the drugs, alcohol, pressure, manipulation and fame, but that's a lot to ask of someone. Isn't it?

Kou gripped his forearm softly—unsure of what to say or do—she isn't good with this really—well, someone like her usually doesn't have this situation—a broken person helping another broken person; it's strange in her mind. "We all have our scars", she managed to tell him. "Some of us have them deeper than others—and it's going to be hard to get over them, but—but, I'm here for you".

"And, I'm here for you too" covering her hand with his he grinned softly—a rare sight but an astonishing perception.

The model's cheeks brushed with red for the smile—her brother once told her, it took many people to make the fish-boy smile – getting him to laugh was a whole other story – but she hasn't seen the trouble yet, she's managed to make him smile a few time (enough to count on one hand).

Haru noticed her dazed look and poked her cheek—she blinked quickly for the sudden motion. "So, now we're an item?" he slyly brought to the table—remembering her abrupt reaction to seeing Makato.

"You wish" she snickered—placing the pork-bun into a steamer. "I did that to save you", he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "I mean—if Rin were to sudden appear—I wouldn't want to tell him about my drug-use in public—he'd make a huge scene and…I don't think I could handle what he had to say", knowing her brother there would be many curse-words and insults – not that he meant them, but, when he was angry he didn't have a filter. "Plus, I think you'd cover me".

Even though he didn't tell her directly—she was right again—he would help her in the situation, even if that lead to his doom.

.

.

.

* * *

Image of the chapter: a man sky-diving.

Soon, the rest of the Iwatobi swim-club will be in here, but not yet- actually it'll be a while, but they will be in the story (I think).


	6. Chapter 6

~Pug's love and the Deep end~

His eyes wandered to the girl nibbling on her yellow high-lighter—he's seen the scene many times since living with her. It seems if she's home, she's either cooking, writing a new song, taking care of Haro (pug), sleeping, writing journals—an assignment for group and then studying.

The model is always doing something; he knows why—it's to keep the past away.

He know the method - he used it during rehab. It helped him fight his cravings. Thankfully, his rehab had a gym—where he worked-out his frustrations —and a pool; the place he'd work on timing. But, when he stopped – the craving started. The goosebumps for the day-dreams of getting high—an itching sensation in the palms for a cold beer—and the rambling taunts of sickening routines.

There were days he felt like his skin was crawling or he'd explode—those were the days he'd scratch himself in his white-room and mutter nonsense – the Olympian is not proud of those days—he _hates_ those memories.

He looked over to the college-student—gradually becoming intoxicated by her presence—lately his thoughts of the model have been changing—_he's_ been craving _her._

A groan erupted from his throat for the realization—she is becoming a new addiction. They haven't done anything—oh no, he wouldn't force himself on her – but the urges were getting stronger.

Perhaps it's from her accepting demeanor—how she understands him—_every little part_.

Maybe it's the brute-force she held for life—many time's she has made him feel smaller—Haru felt _normal_ with Kou.

"_Finally", _he thought—he'd found that someone he dreamed for – even in his drug influenced haze. _"I can't"_ the swimmer stopped—even though she was 'perfect' he couldn't do it—this is Kou—Kou: his rival's sister, best-friends younger sister, an old-addict and she's as fucked-up as him. They'd be like rubbing two sticks together—eventually they'd create a flame.

"You're thinking way too hard", he perked for her sudden remark—eyes still glued to her textbook. "I can smell your brain melting over there"—he narrowed his blue-orbs – slightly offended.

The Olympian watched—eyes reading the text, hair pulled into a messy-bun, sweat-pants, t-shirt and a sweater draped over her arms—then her highlighter. _"She looks like a mess"_ he tried to redirect his frenzy and kill the attraction for the red-head.

He is unsuccessful.

Kou couldn't focus for shit—she could feel it—the swimmer magnificent eyes on her body—she felt nude in his gaze. There was no-way she could study, but, she must try since there's a test on muscles next week. She wanted to pass with flying colors—so when she was a personal-trainer, she can say: 'I beat addiction'_—_he wasn't helping.

Her feelings for the Olympian were bubbling over—maybe from the countless times she saw him without a shirt—or his support in her. Either way, her body wanted—no, she wanted him—just like her craving for heroine: strong, mindless and out-of-control.

"_Fight it"_ she ranted in her mind—but it never worked. None of the methods taught in rehab seemed to work.

The model sighed—tossing her textbook to the table in front. Kou knows there's no-way she'll be studying.

Haru noticed—she's flustered, more than usual. "Done studying?" the swimmer questioned, eyes fixated on her body—never leaving.

"Haven't started", she turned her eyes to the television—the host ran around trying to survive on a beach—she had a theory that the show was staged, but, she didn't care—television wasn't her thing.

The Olympian stared—wishing to look away but enable—"Can I help you?" he was shocked by his own words—usually he wouldn't come to others aid.

She thought about it – with his help she'll be able to focus and remember the muscles—she'd leap at the chance to touch his body. "Okay".

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

He didn't have an idea to how he was going to help her study—the swimmer didn't understand why he volunteered—but this—this had to be the most embarrassing moment of his life (maybe).

"You shouldn't be embarrassed" the model snickered—eyes on his nearly nude body. "You used to strip in front of me back in high-school—you'd strip without hesitation at the sight of a pool" Kou taunted—his eyes darkened into a glare.

It's different—utterly different from when they were in high-school. Back then he only thought about water – now he was having thoughts about her—thoughts that he understood but doesn't, if that made sense.

She moved effortlessly over his body, placing sticky-notes throughout his skin—stopping once or twice when there was a scar—never asking about it. He could feel her fingers against him and the sticky-glue to the paper—both totally different textures all-together.

"I'm not", Haru muttered—she smirked—seeing through his act.

Standing in front of the Olympic-swimmer Kou chewed on her bottom lip – attempting to hide her skittish joy. The model had seen it all—his perfect psyche and the deep valleys of muscle enlarged by his past use of steroids and Olympic training—to her _he _is superb.

Every scar gave her a slight wavering feeling, and jealousy came to the pieces-of-paper she'd stick to him.

The student stared as his large pectorals and deep crevice separating the two twins—she tried to collect her thought before move her eyes to his strong face and bright-eyes. Her love for muscle is a curse.

"Here's your temporalis" his eyes darted to the hand resting above his ear—her coffee scented breath tickled his nose. "Below it—", her hand trailed down. "—Masseter" the swimmer tensed for the tender caress of his jaw.

"_What should I do?"_ he thought—eyes blazing for the closeness - this is the closest they've been. _"S-Should I make a move? No—no! Bad idea—"_ even though he hadn't made his mind-up… she did.

"These—", her fingers lightly fiddled with his lips—his cheeks burned with blush and eyes widened for the sudden action—he didn't expect this. "Orbicularis oris ", she whispered—he knew her game—the teasing (he figured).

An Olympian has restrains for temptation – one's that helped them with work-out's and healthy food decisions, even to keep going on—but, someone's will-power and control can only last for _so_ long—_his _had vanished before this, when, he was an addict.

The models breath hitched in pleasure as the sticky-notes fell to the ground—many from her hand and other's from his body—for the sudden movement.

Her crimson eyes sudden sparked with a familiar flame—the flames of _addiction_ – slowly she could feel it—her control that she worked to regain, composer she's worked hard to find and the sense-of-reality she lost with every drug—_he _had that effect on her with a simple kiss.

Lips starving for one another, they collided with a spark—neither being gentle nor holding remorse—the addicts inside both of them had awaken. The world around them didn't exist—only _their_ world does.

Her fingers gripped his forearm roughly, pulling him closer to her form—Haru gasped in surprise for her brut-action but it didn't faze him, he simply used the same—tossing her onto the cheap-mattress and towering her form.

A rewarding gasp erupted the room as he gripped his favorite tissue (breast)—another hand not wasting time with her oversized track-pants—pulling them down revealing a blur of undergarments—he didn't dare to observe them—they were just another obstacle.

Her nibble fingers pulled at his raven-locks directing the swimmer down the rough and uncontrolled path—one he knew well—far too well.

The Olympian smirk against her neck for whorish yelp—his _partner_ knew she was going to have hickey in the morning—one that will need explaining, especially at group—but neither cared.

Soft pants came from the singer as she looked into the darkened hues of blue—covered in a misted lust high—just as her conscience started to kick-in he took it away with a breath-taking kiss—leading her mind to a blank-bliss.

It didn't take them long—a mere matter of minutes for _her_ pants and _his _boxers to become lost in the sea of tattered clothing on the floor.

Heavy muffled noises came from closed bedroom-door: moans, groans, yelps, grunts—but mostly the distinctive sound of cheap bed-springs determining the swimmers speed, stamina and power.

_They_ had a new addiction.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

The irritating sound of scratching came from the door—making the models lashes flutter brilliantly—her nose crinkled for the unfamiliar smell—the smell of _sex_.

Slowly she opened her eyes as a large arm tightened its' hold on her body, pulling her closer to his body-heat. The sleepy crimson-hues watched the blurry hills of the swimmers chest move: up-and-back while he slept—a sight she was used to since they had to sleep in the same bed, but, usually there was a barrier—her pug.

Kou looked around for the sausage-dog—he wasn't in the room—then a whimper came from the door and she sat-up, a little dizzy for the sudden movement.

Adjusting her sweater on her arms she noted her sweat-pants on the floor—and the boxers—her eyes widened before slowly creeping under the covered to see if her conclusion is factual—it was _very_ true.

Her cheeks flushed with red for the sight—she placed the sheets down and looked at the swimmers sleeping face. _"We—fuck! We can't—I mean—we're so messed-up!"_ her twisted thoughts ranted—she was ready to pull-out her hair.

Even though the events of last-night were—_amazing _she wasn't ready—ready for a relationship.

The model could barely speak about her story-of-addiction—her life is a mess—just like her apartment -he is no different. _They _weren't ready for something like a relationship – it would only become mayhem.

She will admit—she loved it—the sex. It's been years since she's done anything with a man – while sober.

The Olympian grunted as he awoke from his sleep—blue eyes misty and muscles aching. He blinked as he turned to meet her crimson orbs. "Haru", he heard her call—he sighed ready to plead for more sleep—she usually woke him up early for her class, but, this wasn't the case. "We need to talk"—those words were never good to hear—especially from a woman.

Quickly he recalled last-night and—and—_"Shit!"_ shooting up from the mattress he looked over to the model, stunned. The headlines were right (it seems).

"We can't date"—she was glad he agreed. "Not now" Kou leaned forward with a questionable look—not understanding what he was saying. He looked over with strong eyes. "I do feel something for you, but, we're both unstable for commitment" the swimmer bluntly said.

She was flattered for his terrible confession, but confused for what they should do. "What do we do?"—he sighed with uncertainty—he didn't know either. "Is this a one-night stand?"—they've both had countless.

He shrugged—he really didn't want to think of her as another girl his _friend _concurred—he actually liked her (someway).

The model bit her lip as she looked over the room and the disarrayed bed-sheets—they've never been so scattered before. "We shouldn't have sex again" she bluntly told him. "This—was a one-night stand".

He didn't like the sound of that.

.

.

.

* * *

Image of chapter: the living room.

I got the picture—it's really hard to get things like that through a generator—so, I took it!


	7. Chapter 7

~Pug's love and the Deep end~

This wasn't good—it's terrible—even worse, the complete end of _their_ existence.

Kou stared—stared at the image of a shadowing-city and rusting horizon in the back—it may be a beautiful sight but, she's never received a postcard before—not even from her mother.

Haru looked down to the postcard his _partner_ was gripping tightly—nearly ripping the thick paper with her eyes. Her demeanor made him wonder about the card: who was it from? Where did it get sent from? Does he know the person, maybe?—but her raging aura told him not to ask—to mind his business; if she wants him to know she'll tell him.

The model closed her mailbox worried for the postcard—_she _knows who it's from, but it's too hard to believe.

Everything about the card seemed to mock her like a parrot—the kangaroo on the stamp, address writing perfectly on the side, and the blazing city on the front—_her_ brother had seen the headlines.

She wasn't sure if she should attempt to call him—even email the swimmer—just make contact and clear things up—maybe make-up a believable story. Perhaps tell him, they seen each other once or twice in town, and decided to start working out together—no, that wasn't believable—especially with Haru.

"What am I going to do?" the swimmer heard her whisper, but, he didn't say anything.

Kou sighed before flipping the postcard over to see the written letter—one she knew wasn't going to be pleasant like the picture—knowing her older-brother he probably grabbed a random postcard in a raging-fit.

It didn't matter if the picture was pretty or not—he just needed to get his point across.

'_Dear Kou, _

_It's been a long time since we spoke—almost five-years roughly. You may find this letter completely sudden—and it is, but lately I've heard some news about your love-life. I understand that you are a grown-woman now—you can make you own decisions, but—why the hell would you chose Haru? Honestly, he's a fish! A literal fish! All he eats is mackerel and pineapple—so, what the fuck? _

_Don't take this the wrong way—actually, you can take it any way you want—but, all I've been hearing about is you and my rival—which is a little disturbing. I want to protect you, and as your older-brother I can only tell you, that Haru isn't someone you want to get involved with—especially since he's an Olympic athlete! _

_Either way, I'd really appreciate if you managed to keep yourself out of the tabloids—since you and fish boy made the cover, I've been getting hounded by reports—all asking about you two—' _

She couldn't read anymore—even if her brother was only trying to be nice throughout the letter or his over-protective trait was kicking in—he sounded like an utter-jerk. He should've called or sent her a text-message—well, it would take a while for her to respond, she always left her phone at home—but still, it would have been better than a postcard—a fucking postcard, really?

The model was ready—ready to make her brother life worse—from the letter it seemed like he was trying to convince her to 'leave' Haru for his own benefit. If there were two things she hated the most—it was when people tried to manipulate her to do as they wished—and, when other's don't mind their own business—her brother did both.

"Haru", the swimmer looked over. "How about we go on a date?"—she really wanted to make headlines again – just to piss her brother off.

"Why?" the Olympian asked; he could tell there was something going on.

"Because…" she trailed thinking about an excuse. "I want to".

He saw through the lie instantly—she couldn't act for shit. "No".

"Why not?" Kou hissed – pissed about the rejection.

The swimmer sighed while ruffling his hair – he really didn't want to do anything today. "It's too much work", he answered—she instantly pushed the postcard in front of his face, knowing the letter would make him change his mind.

He took the postcard with hesitation—not sure whether this was a trap or not.

She watched from his side—waiting for him to react, but knowing he'd only hold his emotionless face (like always).

The model watched as his eyes widened and narrowed—he was getting to the good-parts. Her stomach curled as his eyes darkened—_he's _not impressed.

He grabbed her hand quickly—pulling to the stairs leading to the apartment. "H-Haru?" she called while being dragged to her front door. "What are you—"

"We're going on a date"

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

The swimmer looked over to the girl next to him—she knew how to clean herself up.

He thought she was attractive before—when they first met in group and lounging around her apartment—those weren't even close to how she looked now.

The singer fiddled with her long red-locks braided to the side—her stomach was fluttering, but it shouldn't—this is only to get revenge on her brother; it's not a real date—but, why was she so nervous?

Looking over to the swimmer she noticed the blush on his cheek as he looked away from her—he was staring. She followed him and looked down to her short-flowered-dress that barely made it to her mid-thigh. _She's _nervous.

She slid closer to the swimmer—pressing her body against his to allow an elder woman to sit—they were taking the train to the beach—one that wasn't in town. It would be better to go out of town, so the press would follow and write more of a compelling story.

He looked over to his 'date' as she pressed against him—his heart pounding—he's never really been on a date before—so this was a first for the swimmer.

Kou laid her head on his shoulder – to make it more convincing. When the swimmer hesitated to wrap an arm around her, she looked at him confused. "It's okay", she whispered into his shoulder—thinking he might be worried about boundaries, but, there isn't any really—they already went beyond limits.

The swimmer pulled her closer and rested his head on hers—his eyes looked around the train. No one seemed to notice them which was good—but then, he noticed a man with sun-glasses and brown-jacket —his shitty choice in clothing gave him away—he was definitely one of the banshee-press members.

Slowly the Olympian buried his nose into her hair—even though the date wasn't _real_, it felt real to him—and he liked it.

"We will be arriving in Tatadohama beach very shortly. Will all passengers please begin to collect their item's", the two perked for the announcement and looked at each other—their mission was about to begin.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

By the time they arrived to their destination the sun had started to set—they didn't mind, it was a romantic scene – plus they wouldn't have many people watching them—regular citizens.

She grabbed the swimmers hand as his eyes came to life for the water—the model had no intention on swimming today, especially when there's a sun-set—apparently sharks are out around this time. She had to do something to distract him—something that he wouldn't see coming.

Her eyes looked around the some-what busy beach: white sand, large rocks near the shore and aqua waves crashing. "You want to go in the water?"—Haru nodded without hesitation.

The model kicked off her shoes—there was no-way she's going to turn his attention away from the ocean—he loves it too much.

He gasped slightly when she started running towards the sea—dragging him behind suddenly.

The water was warm but chilly as they entered—the model felt the chain tugging deeper into the ocean and her _partner _trudging along the sand bottom. She groaned trying to stop "Haru"—he didn't hear her over the water. "Haru!" the singer snapped louder—but the swimmer ignored.

Her feet dragged on the sand—she was now regretting the decision to go to the beach as a 'date'.

When she lost her footing and fell into the water—he stopped and looked over to see the red-head sitting-up from the water—hair caking her face, lips parted into a cough and sweater dripping down her arms.

Feeling guilty he rushed over—helping her to her feet.

The swimmer froze for the sudden view of her arms—she's always hid them with a sweater and long-sleeves.

Scars—lots—not small but huge.

"Kou" he stepped forward—she blinked before noticing her revealed secret.

Quickly she covered her arms—regretting the decision even more than before. "It's nothing" the red-head tried to convince him but, the soaked sweater had become see-through—_he _could see all the scars.

They ran from her bicep to her wrist—some circular like burn-marks—other slashes but all were deep enough to become welts when healed. Haru had never seen this before—those kind of scars. "Did you do these?" he grabbed her arms preventing her from running away from the question.

"It's no—", Kou continued to tell him.

"Don't lie to me" she froze—his voice was stern and demanding like a general. "Did you make these?"—she shook her head: no—he tensed.

The reason she began her addictions was far from just the scars—they were only the beginning—they were the physical proof of the past.

"It's nothing, Haru"—he wasn't going to have it.

His hands rested on her shoulders—tightening their hold slightly as he looked at the deep scar-tissue. He's never been abused—his grandmother was never like that nor was his parents— but, he remembered hearing stories and classes where they spoke about it.

"It may be nothing to you—", he pressed his forehead against hers. "—but to me, it matters"

Her scars are much deeper than his.

.

.

.

* * *

Image of the chapter: the postcard—a city with a sun-set behind it (in the distance).


	8. Chapter 8

~Pug's love and the Deep end~

Her eyes read over the words countless time—unable to comprehend the article.

Sitting behind her drum-set, nibbling on a piece of red lickerish—Chigusa grunted for the writers ability to manipulate such an asshole into prince-charming—if she didn't know the person, she'd be cooing over his answers during the interview.

It's the classical ex-boyfriend/girlfriend answered—"_Do you miss her?" _the talk-host would ask, enticed for his/her answer—"_Every day_" the person would say—even though they wanted nothing to do with their exes. It's all for irony—because people are suckers for second-chance stories.

The drummer held her breath as she looked over to her old-time friend—engaged with small-talk with the swimmer attached to her hip.

She's noticed the changes in the model—the smile that would come-around time-to-time, slight skip to her step and her decreasing death-glares—the Olympian is affecting her in a good-way.

Chigusa looked back-and-forth from the article and Kou—unsure whether to tell her about it and see what _he_ had said—or let it slide like it never happened. Personally she didn't understand how the show-host knew about the two being together in the first-place—their history ended when_ he _was just becoming known.

But, the made fire of the press about the Olympian and singer must have brought this to surface—they were everywhere: talk-show's, magazines, gossip sites, twitter, Facebook, radio—it was only a matter of time till Rin found out and put an end to the madness.

"Chi", she perked for the bass-players voice. "Why are you staring at them so—_intensely_?"

The drummer sighed—her bearded co-member gave her a kind-confused look—classic for him. "Look", she handed him the magazine—she didn't want to be the one to explain the full story.

Everyone in the band knew about the falling-out of the singer and their drummer – they had to, just in case they decided to fight or go-to-war. But, neither girl really went at the other's throat—they would poke at each other, but never over the same past-shit—there was no-need, both were hurt by the dick-head.

"Show Kou", he handed her the article. "—she might some-what hate you, but, you are her best-friend" the drummer shook her head. "Chi, I'm serious" he walked away to continue tuning his bass.

Chigusa bit her lip before ruffling her short-sandy hair—she hated being in the middle of a shit-show—but she managed to stand from the drum-set and started towards the model—magazine in hand.

It's been years since they've spoken about the beginning – it was better not to—there was less pain and murderous rage.

"Kou", the model looked away from the swimmer and to the drummer.

"Something wrong, Chi?" the red-head locked eyes with her friend.

Chigusa held the magazine out to the model—not saying a word or reason—her eyes read: you'll want to see this.

Slowly the model grabbed the page—eyes still looking at the drummer—it's rare for her to become so serious—usually she was overly-spunky and patiently testing others – the article must be on a serious topic, one that mattered to them both.

Haru stared at his _partner_—her eyes glued to the paper and gradually filling with complete rage—he shifted in his seat as her hands tightened, wrinkling the words and pictures. "Bastard" he heard the singer hiss through her teeth.

The drummer stepped back—the raging fires of hatred heating the model while she looked down at the magazine. Kou hasn't been this pissed off in a long time—it's been years since she seemed so vicious.

Suddenly the end of the article came – Kou gritted her teeth—pissed beyond words—she was ready to slaughter someone, particularly the asshole in the article. She through the magazine at a wall—pages ripped and scattered from the force. "Asshole!" she screamed in rage. "Fuck him! I hope he goes to fucking hell and gets tortured for centuries!"

The swimmer looked at the woman confused—he has no idea what the hell just happened.

"Did you read the last part?" the drummer crossed her arms over her chest—pissed as well.

Kou clenched her hands into shaking fist. "Like _hell_ I would want him back", the whole article ranted and pleaded for something—something the singer would never do—get back together with her ex-partner. "The only thing he will be getting from me—is a building up his ass-crack"—the drummer smirked for her creative choice of torture.

"You could always blend his pickle"—the drummer snicker caused the men in the room to tense and gulp in worried—but mostly the Olympian—he was one living with the rather pissed-off model.

Kou's eyes darkened as she thought about everything—the article—the past and all she went through—she wanted to do more than just blend his dick—she wanted to see him die! "I don't want to be anywhere near that thing", she hissed before heading for the door—she needed air.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

Tomorrow is group—meaning: they'd be unchained.

He should be glad—he gets his free-time back and doesn't have to deal with the models moods. Yet, he's not—not the slightest.

The swimmer actually liked having the model around—the world was less lonesome. Her apartment he'd miss too—not the mess—but the full-feeling he got when sitting around. The Olympian knew there was another person there, not just blank-canvas walls.

His eyes wandered away from the purpling-water, black rocks and the roaring-stream leading the sun-setting ocean—and to the model next to him.

She was still irritated by the article—he didn't press her about it, it would only make her even more enraged—even though they were living together he didn't really know that much about her. All he knows about his rival's sister is that she is college student – one that is hoping to become a professional-trainer, but, doesn't work-out—also she's a singer for a band that does gig's at old-pubs—she doesn't have much communication with her elder-brother and she's been in an abusive relationship.

He recalled the scars on her arms—they were so many. The sight of the scars didn't sit with him—it made his stomach curl and heart-scatter. Kou should have never been treated like that—not even if it was the fucking queen of England – no one deserves to be abused.

"Say it", the model said—eyes still resting on the sea. "I know you have something you want to say—so, say it already", her voice seemed a little irritated from the event of article—he wanted to know about what was affecting her—who that person was and what happened between them.

The model sensed him looking at her—probably waiting for her to say something or figuring she wasn't going to actually tell him yet. Kou knows it's eating him—the scars—that article and her instant-change of demeanor when approached by different things. _Haru wants to know her story. _

"You wouldn't answer if I asked", she perked—he is right—even if he asked for her story she wouldn't tell him, not even a little of the past—it wasn't something she wanted to talk about—she wanted to wait for the right time (whenever that was going to come). "I'm not going to waste my breath—you'll tell me when you're ready and I'm prepared to wait".

This is new—someone prepared to wait for _her_?

Usually she waited for others—friends, family, co-workers and her exes—the model always managed to be ahead of them.

"What am I to you, Haru?" she looked over—his mesmerizing orbs looked into hers.

"Special"—he simply replied.

"You know you could do a lot better—", she tried.

"I never said I wanted 'better'" he interrupted.

Her ex-boyfriend never said that—nothing was good enough—_she _was never good enough. Everything she did never mounted to his expectations—for the longest time she thought little of herself and she probably still did because of him.

For once, she felt—she felt like there was someone that thought she was good-enough.

It felt good!

The swimmer looked over to see her crimson eyes wide for the news—her stunning features shimmering in the light of the sun-setting—_she _is mesmerizing.

"What about my scars? Don't you find them—", trying to find something that was negative about herself the model questioned him quickly—but he didn't allow it.

"Beautiful"—they were her battle-wounds—it showed her fight and strength; the Olympian respected that—more than anything.

Her face read: confusion—she doesn't understand. What makes those welts beautiful? "H-How?" she barely whispered—throat hitched and eyes glossed with question.

She was ashamed of those scars—ashamed she allowed a man to treat her like that and push her around like his own punching-bag. Kou thought—since she was little-girl—that she would never become a victim—that's what ate at her every time she looked in the mirror.

The model thought she was trapped—no man wants a girl with scared arms—without a sweater she looked like a scratching-post.

When the swimmer placed a hand on hers she tensed softly. "Because"—he tightened his grip on her hand. "You are beautiful".

Kou: a girl of many things—she's bitchy sometimes—strong and completely stubborn from time-to-time—can be the biggest pain in the ass, but sweet and understand of others flaws. She's hates on herself more than others and hides her weakness in plain sight—she's seen hell and heaven. Her brother is an Olympian and his best-friend—but that has nothing to do with her—_she _is someone completely separate from her shark-brother. She's done drugs—many—and attempted suicide, but, somehow she's overcome that—she got better.

Even though she's strong, she needs a reminder sometimes—that's she's beautiful and can't handle the world on her own (all the time).

Yes, she's a mess—just like her cheap tiny apartment—but so is Haru.

Everyone is a little—fucked up in their own way! There's nothing you can do to prevent that—but there's always someone that's just as fucked-up—somewhere out there, you just have to find them.

It'll be hard—it's probably the hardest thing we'll have do throughout our life—but someday (hopefully) that person will appear with the similar demon.

"_I'm beautiful…"_ the model sniffled as randomized tears seemed to come to her eyes—she's crying for some reason—but why?

"Shit"—the Olympian hear her curse as she tried to stop her tears—they lapped down her cheek and stuck to her chin—known as unattractive crying. "Stop" she whispered to herself but they kept falling without reason.

He leaned forward—taking her wrist gently, and removed it from her face—he wanted to see her vulnerable side—_he_ wanted to be there.

Kou coughed for the salty-tears preventing her from breathing—his hand brushed away them—his large, callous covered, rough and warm hands on both of her cheeks.

He felt her delicate hands wrap around his – they're gentle—he pressed his forehead against hers—staring deep into her crimson eyes swarming with tears.

The swimmer kissed her.

He can't fix the past but—he can mend her broken heart.

.

.

.

* * *

Image of the chapter: a river leading out to the ocean with a sun-set in the background—and rocks.

I wanted to thank my friend Holly for giving me the idea for the magazine scene.


	9. Chapter 9

~Pug's love and the Deep end~

The chain is gone—there is nothing connecting them— which made both of them a little upset (secretly). But, the sadness for their 'missing-chain' was the least of the model's issues—the councilor had just announced their next "big-step"—closure.

It wasn't enough the group had already admitted their issues, but now, they have to confront it—the reason.

"Matusoka-san", the councilor nearly pleaded—kneeling in front of the addict she tried to knock her out of this—_funk_.

The red-head shook her head as her wide eyes stared down at the floor—she felt nauseous—the idea was too much for her—it made her head-spin. "I don't want to" she leaned over her knee's trying to focus her vision but it never worked.

It wasn't much for the swimmer or the rest of the group—they were perfectly at peace with their past—who wouldn't be? The Olympian basically had to speak with his manager, and tell him what he already knew—the rest—who cares?

But Kou—Kou had to see _him_. She could handle a lot—one-night stands, being burned, tortured to death—but she couldn't handle seeing him.

"Nope – Th-that's not happening", the model stuttered—her heart was racing like race-car drivers around a track—she thought she was going to have a stroke.

"Listen to me, Kou" the wannabe mother Theresa gently encouraged—she knew of the addicts past—it was the recommendation to being added to the group. The one person who signed up the addict had to explain what lead them to start—for many reasons. "You can't keep holding the past"—yes she could! Holding a grudge was her specialty. "He can't control your progress—think about yourself".

Haru watched the model next to him—his _partner_ is breaking down. He didn't understand—it confused him beyond belief—the girl he knew was always aggressive and optimistic—not this—this frightened him.

"Don't you want closure?" one of the crack-head Ken's chirped—the model took a deep breath—she did but—she doesn't think it'll work—_he's too much of an ass. _

Her ex-boyfriend—a prince to the public but the devil behind closed doors—if he was going to come for her closure it was for one thing—to get back into her life somehow. Whether it was to laugh at her one more time, or make it seem like she's a nut-job - whatever satisfied him the best.

"Yeah—maybe you'll be less of a bitch", a Barbie snickered—Haru glared down the woman—if his eyes were boiling tanks of water, she'd be screaming in pain.

The model didn't listen—they didn't know—they don't understand her past—her ex.

Her heart stopped when a large hand covered hers—the Olympian is trying to comfort her—even though he isn't one to show public affection around groups and deals with socializing issues.

Haru's hold tightened—she covered his hand with hers—the model knows she had him. "You can do it", her _partner _encouraged—she needed that. "I got your back remember"—she tensed—crimson eyes wide and body still. "I'll—I'll—", nervous he stuttered. Kou looked over to the swimmer. "I'll help you with those scars".

The models breath hitched. "Thank you"—he nodded.

Many members of the group snickered for the two. "Seems like the tabloids were right" another Ken chuckled. "Two addicts in love—" he tried to frame the personal-headline with his hands.

"I'll end you if you finish that headline" Kou hissed bringing the man to a halt.

.

.

*Pug* Deep end*

.

.

The swing-set creaked as she waited—thoughts all over the place—trying to figure out what she was going to do.

There was a part of her that wanted to run and cower into a corner—but another that would have loved to fight and commit a murder.

Her crimson eyes softened while watching many children run on the playground—screaming and laughing to their parents—one day _she_ wanted to have a family—with someone she loved and who respected her.

Rattling of chains next made her look over—the swimmer sighed as he handed her ice-cream he had purchased for them both. She had call him out here after group—he thought that it could have been for something he forgot: boxers, pants, and his phone—but when he arrived she told him, she wanted to talk.

They've been separated for about four-hours now, but, when it came to the Olympian—when he got the call from Kou he nearly jumped for joy. He didn't need to make-up some reason to see her.

"Being in places like this helps me remember there's still innocence and raw-happiness in this world", he looked over to Kou—uncertain to what she was getting at—yet again, he didn't really know if it was a good thing sometimes. "I mean—", she chuckled with guilt "There's so much bad—and we forget the good".

The swimmer agreed silently while licking his ice-cream—he could tell she was going to say something important—usually with a brood-statement like that she would continue onto something bigger.

Her eyes went to her apartment in front of her—she thought about what to say next—anything would work—but, she wanted to make it clear—a clear confession.

"I was engaged"—he perked for the news but the dreadful look on her face told him to listen rather than question. "He was a growing photographer—we met on one of my photo-shots when I modeled wedding-dresses for designers", she explained. "He was prince-charming at first, but, as the years got longer he turned into an abuser—I didn't know, I thought it was from work-stress and the pressure from becoming known"—the swimmer now knew the story to the scars.

Her first-love was a man of charm—one who could make any girl fall for him. When he met Kou—a girl with a pure-heart and beauty—he was determined to make her his.

In the beginning everything was perfect—but once they got comfortable he turned into a monster—a man that would hit her until she bled, screamed complaint, never thanked her—an ungrateful bastard.

Kou looked down at the ice-cream with a shaky breath for the flashes of the past. "I completely committed myself—cooked, cleaned, planned the wedding—I even bought the dress, but he was never happy with it—with me", brushing a hair behind her ear she sighed. "I found out I was pregnant after our third-year of being together"—his eyes widened.

The model bit her lip while clenching the cone tightly—a bad feeling swirled in Haru's stomach as she went silent—collecting her courage. "I ended-up losing the baby—", her voice cracked as her hands began to shake. "Due to physical-abuse" she finished in a gasp.

Haru wanted to hug her—wrap her in his large-arms and take away her pain but he forced-himself not to—she needed to finish her story.

"I didn't know how to leave him—once you're with someone for so long you don't know what happens when it ends" Kou weakly told him. "Haru, maybe I was just stupid to think he would change—notice that you don't do this to someone you love" she looked over to the swimmer as he nodded. "But he didn't—I tried so hard—and he never noticed", she sighed.

All the nights of being avoided and ignored because he was angry—the slap when he didn't enjoy his dinner or thought she spent too much money—it was never enough.

"Eventually I broke", the model whipped her tears with the sleeve of her sweater. "I came home and found him with another woman—", her voice hitched "with Chigusa", she finished.

After going to a taste-testing appoint she had hurried home to start dinner, knowing her fiancée would be home soon and be expecting it—when she opened the door—there he laid—on their couch with her best-friend on his lap—nude.

Since then she hated her best-friend—and men in general.

She finally left but the demons still came-around—too often.

Instantly she turned to alcohol and drank till everything was fluffy and perfect—she would become a mess sometimes: dancing like a lewd girl with different men, bringing men home or going to their house – even slept with the occasional girl. But in the morning she didn't remember.

"I lost my modeling job after that", Kou sighed. "My life went down the toilet in one week basically" the model shrugged. "I ended-up turning to drinking—but that only helped for a little bit—so I started smoking weed and drinking—I was happy but, it never lasted long", she admitted.

Leaning back in her swing she licked her ice-cream as it began to drip. "Then, cocaine while in a club"—just like him—a friend snorting and then asking her if she wanted a line. "But, that didn't help me at all" the model looked to the grey-clouded sky. "Soon I was addicted to heroin".

Heroin masked the pain for hours—it was great for the model—she felt reborn. When she mixed the needle with alcohol she felt like a completely new-person without such a shitty-past.

"Eventually, I started cutting—making large gashes in my arms nearly the cigarette burns he made" Kou pulled up her sleeve—revealing lines upon lines of healed cuts—deep cuts. "I hated myself—and one day I looked in the mirror—I wanted to die", Haru tensed.

"Who found you?" he managed to ask.

"My mom", the model answered.

The mother rushed into the apartment—breaking down the door and looking for her daughter—the un-nerving voice-mail repeating in her head.

When she checked the bathroom she found her—laying on the floor passed-out—several needles throughout the bathroom and a growing pool of blood on the tiles. Her pulse was weak—she was dying.

"Once I was discharged from the hospital she put me in rehab", Kou noticed he had finished his ice-cream and handed him hers—she didn't feel like it anymore. "Once cleared out of rehab—she bought me Haro".

The knock-off name made the swimmer raise a brow—hoping for an explanation. "I wanted to name him after my worse addiction—Heroin—but Hero was too much. I dropped the 'e' and put an 'a' for addiction", it made sense now. "Mom said: '_You may think you don't have anything to live for—but now, you have to think about him. If you die—he has no one to take-care of him'_" the swimmer could imagine the Mastuoka mother saying such words.

"Since then, I've been like this", she finished.

Once finished she looked over to the ice-cream she gave him—rethinking her decision—she leaned over to steal a lick only to get the cream on her face.

The swimmer smirked for the white-mess on her cheek – but stopped his laughter when he thought about her story—he didn't know what to say—how do you say anything to something like that?

You don't—you accept it and understand that person's struggle.

"You've become an amazing woman", she stopped whipping her face and looked at the blue-eyed swimmer. "Strong, firm—someone to respect" he bluntly finished before licking the ice-cream cone.

The singer stared at him—astonished. "You really think so?"

"I know so"—turning with a determined shimmer in his eye made her gasp slightly.

The red-head looked down with embarrassment. "You know Haru", she bit her lip roughly as she swayed the swing. "Sometimes—I wish you and I reconnected before we became addicts—maybe we could've been each-others light-house", they might have gotten married and had children by now, but, that was a long-shot of hope.

Haru gripped her hand—entwining his fingers through hers—she looked over with curious eyes, but when the smile came to his lip she felt her heart skip-a-beat. "I like you just the way you are".

Acceptance is the first step to closure—they were prepared to accept the other's damage.

.

.

.

* * *

Image of chapter: swing-set.

I want to thank everyone for their reviews—honestly, I read them all! I'm glad everyone is enjoy this dabble—story—thingy… whatever this is. And I'm extremely happy that the main-pairing is in character—its super hard for me since I'm used to guys that talk a lot—Haru doesn't. Anyways, thank you again!


	10. Chapter 10

~Pug's love and the Deep end~

Lungs burning—breathe labored and body dodging citizens walking along the chain of sea-side restaurants.

Nobody stared at the swimmer since there were runners at the side frequently—but to him this is new—he never ran this far or long.

He looked over to the blazing water sparkling like diamonds, and the long bridge connecting the two islands—_he _wanted to jump into the mass of liquid and swim but he doesn't—Haru's mind is all over the place.

Today he ran five-times the distance he normally would—why? He is usually trying to prevent working too hard and attempting to keep energy. It's simple—one word could tell the whole story of the Olympians frustrations—_Kou. _

He stopped at the end of the side-walk—panting and leaning over his knee's with his eyes on the ground—exhausted, not from the run—oh no, his body could handle it—but from last night.

After hearing the models story something inside him _clicked_ again—it wasn't like last time—it was more intense and different from his previous addictions. It was a feel he never felt before—he couldn't understand it, and that pissed him off.

He had walked her to her door after a while of residing at the park—he didn't think it would lead anyway when she said: good-bye inside the frame of her apartment door—but it did. She had called out for him as he went to leave.

At first it was a simple kiss, but, quickly he was grasping her body tightly against himself and closing the door behind him. Within seconds he was stripping her body while pressing her psyche against a wall—it didn't help when she moaned so ravishingly—it drove him nuts—and drove him to become something new—something he didn't know was inside him.

All the swimmer could clearing recall after their rough and rather hot foreplay, was entering her warm-cave and kissing the model passionately—he's never done that before—kiss a woman passionately and full-heartedly—usually he refrained from kissing them at all, but with her…he wanted to kiss every inch of her form—_it frightens him. _

Biting his bottom lip roughly he groaned—thinking about the tender kisses he scatter over her body and down her bare-arms—observing her scars and kissing each softly as if removing them—last night it wasn't just sex—it was more than that—_way _more!

"_What is wrong with me?!"_ he thought before swatting an abandoned water-bottle to the ground—the top popped and flew through the crowd of people—instantly wanking a waiter in the head.

"Ouch!" the swimmer grunted for his doing—he didn't feel like talking to people but he knew it was only right to see if the man was okay.

When a tray fall to the ground the Olympian rushed over to the waiter. "A—Are you alright?" Haru asked as he bent down to help the man clean-up the glass.

"I'm fine, just got distracted by something that hit me"—the voice made the swimmer tense and stare into the silver tray—piling the shards onto the metal he noticed something—the waiters hair: short and blonde.

The bright-blue table clothes waved in the breeze as he blinked—eyes on the person next to him. "Thank you—", the waiter gasped as he looked at the swimmer. "Haru-chan!" the high-pitched and energetic tone was none-other-than Hazuki Nagisa.

"Nagisa" the Olympian muttered as he stared into his old-time friend magenta-eyes that screamed innocent and mischievous—which he is.

Haru stood with the waiter holding a large smile on his lips—the boy he once knew had grown quite a lot—he used to be shorter but now he could easily stand his ground with Haru and Makato. The breast-stroke seemed to tone his arms and chest, which would make female-customers squeal like sirens—but the adorable expression his face always held never went away as he grew.

"So~" Nagisa sang—Haru raised a brow for his tone—he sounded like a teenage-girl waiting for the beans to spill. "I heard you and Gou-chan are dating", the headlines were still ringing with them both on the cover. First it was their date, then the kiss on the beach—now the swing-set and ice-cream—the banshee press were going crazy for the swimmers love-life.

The waiter watched as his friend rubbed the back of his neck thinking—thinking about the girl in question. Are they dating? Perhaps they're friend with benefits?—No, she would never allow that—or would she?

"Come on, Haru-chan" the swimmer sighed as Nagisa nudged him slightly.

"Yeah, two months now—", his answer was cut-short when the blonde squealed happily, nearly theoretically impossible for a man. The Olympian had given him the same story they fed to Makato at the store—just in case Nagisa spoke to Makato and _they _became the topic of discussion.

"That's great! You and Rin-chan will be brother-in-laws" the Olympian smirked for the comment—Rin would have a field-day if that ever happened.

Haru could see his rival growling over the tabloids and turning a magazine into confetti—how he would love to see the red-headed males expression—it would be a great laugh for both him and Kou—_"Stop thinking about her! Dammit!"_ he hissed thoughtfully.

A sigh came from Haru's lips as he ruffled his sweaty-hair—he couldn't stop thinking about—that damn night and the passion—everything about her repeating in his head. _"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"_ his thoughts screamed while wrestling with himself.

While Nagisa went on a babbling-spree about his life now, Haru fought with his thoughts of his _partner—_ trying to put it all together, but enable to do it. Honestly he hated being uncertain of shit—and this was driving him mad.

"I and the guys are getting together tonight", the swimmer perked for the news—completely oblivious to the entire conversation. "Want to join us?"—he couldn't.

"I can't" he bluntly answered—he had a promise—a promise to the vixen on his mind.

Nagisa chuckled child-like: "With Gou-chan?" the swimmer nodded before a voice screamed at the waiter to get back to work—instantly ending the exchange with the two friends. "I will see you around, Haru-chan!" the blonde shouted—Haru really hoped he wouldn't—Nagisa had too much energy for his liking but he loved the boy like brother.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

He tossed and turned on his couch—ready to go out but uncertain whether he should or not—maybe he needed a break from Kou—no, no he didn't!

Sitting-up from the couch he looked at the television screen and noticed the image of him and Kou together—both saying good-bye after being at the park, then the next image was of the two making their way into the apartment.

"_People need to get lives and stay the fuck out of mine!"_ he hissed before shutting off the cliché-reporter and tossing the remote onto the couch—he wondered if _she_ knew about it or if Rin had caught the news yet. If Rin had seen the news, there would war soon—between all three of them: Rin would want to kick-the-shit out of Haru, and Kou would be fighting for her independence.

Thankfully, he wasn't going to be alone.

Haru sighed while looking at his cell-phone—the time read _9:15 PM_—he could make it to the gig just in time for Kou's band to perform.

She had invited him to come see her play—apparently there was something big about this gig—either that or he had fucked his way into her heart (not likely).

"_Should I go?"_ he looked at the screen and then to the keys on the coffee-table—contemplating whether to stay or go.

The Olympian growled as he grabbed the keys from the table and rushed to his car.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

Kou gripped the micro-phone as her band played in the background—next to her a man—one that had sang with her before.

She smiled while listening to her co-singers vocals: husky, strong and strained—but still wonderful to listen to. He looked over to the red-head as a hint for her lyric—they were singing a cover of '_Uptown Funk by: Bruno Mars'._

Usually she didn't sing such pop-like songs but tonight was different—she needed to have fun first and enjoy the stage before everything got serious.

In the crowd the swimmer sat in a booth watching the eye-contact of the two—annoyed by the way the male-singer stared at Kou—he didn't like it one-bit—Haru was ready to beat-the-shit out of the unknown male—but why?

A waitress came walking over with her breast showing—asking the swimmer if he wanted a drink—he ignored and kept his boiling eyes on the girl in his mind.

"Someone looks jealous" a voice sang as the person slid into the booth—Haru waved the person away with his eyes on Kou—_he _wasn't going to give them any attention.

Finally the song ended and the man gave Kou a hug—the swimmer's eyes turned red-slightly as they glared while the man walked off stage.

"Haru-chan" he looked over for the giggling voice and froze for the sudden sight of the three men. "Jealousy is definitely un-becoming of you" Nagisa teased while he looked over to Makato who nervously chuckled in agreement—next to the green-eyes motherly-giant was Rei: still rocking his red-framed glassing, shaggy hair and pink shirt that revealed his sculpted muscles from his past swimming.

The swimmer groaned for the sight—he didn't need this right now. "How have you been Haruka-senpai?" Rei question – Haru looked away from the group and tried to leave the booth but Nagisa pulled him down.

"Fine", the swimmer sighed.

The group stared at the Olympian as he listened to the band in the background playing—he looked over to Nagisa who stared up at Kou on stage—the swimmer listened to the beat until the chorus came on.

"_I can't control myself, don't know who I've been  
And who is this monster wearing my skin?  
A movie in black and white. When will it end?  
'Cause every time I scream no one hears me"_

Instantly the swimmer looked over to the stage to see Kou singing her heart-out—he knew what she was singing about—he knew the whole story—she was telling her feelings through the music.

Intense.

"_It feels like I'm paralyzed,  
and I can't  
escape from the prison I'm  
living in.  
I'm naming the voices in my head  
They keep on telling me to give in  
But it's making me stronger  
Fight a little longer  
I'm gonna bring me back to life  
And I won't be paralyzed"_

Kou gripped the mic tighter and hid in her bangs as she thought about the journey she been on—when her eyes locked with Haru she felt confident—she knew he was there for her.

Nagisa blinked when he looked over to the water-loving Olympian—shocked for the smile on his lips—something he rarely saw for anyone, but now it was out. He nudged Makato and pointed to the swimmers lips—Makato perked sharply before elbowing Rei for the sight.

Something was changing within their friend—something that Haru himself didn't know.

Yet—he didn't know that quickly his addiction for Kou was rapidly changing into something stronger—into _love. _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Image of the chapter: a sea-side resteraunt with bright-blue table clothes, wooden chairs, a sea in the background and a bridge linking the two islands.

First song: _'Uptown Funk'- Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars (Against the current cover) _

Second song: _'Paralyzed'- Against the current _

Check them out if you like!


	11. Chapter 11

~Pug's love and the Deep end~

Crimson eyes staring out to the old sight as the cab dove—lake, church in the distance and a storm front coming in—a single ray of light shining down.

A peaceful image—not so much—he's furious—if there were words to describe his anger—they'd be under-estimating his aggression.

He left Japan—home—for his career—the swimmer doesn't regret it. But, upon leaving he worried—worried for his little sister. She was innocent and pure when he left – they weren't extremely close but he still cared for her—he is over-protective of her.

Kou is smart - so he thought – never figured she's do this.

How could she? Better yet—how could Haru?—_his little sister! _

The cab driver gulped—glancing to his passenger through the review mirror—the swimmer glared at the article he repeatedly read (countless times) on the plane ride to Japan. He couldn't comprehend what his sister was thinking—why the hell she was attracted to that—that—_fish boy_!

When he looked at the different things that were actually good about Haru, he still didn't understand: he's quiet—Kou is loud and well-spoken—he loves water—his sister can barely swim! What the hell do they have in common? Did they have some kind of opposite attraction kind of love?

Even though the puzzle piece didn't fit—it wasn't the main issue with him— it was the things he's heard about his rival and Kou. His team-mates were the first to start the ridiculous names, but the best one they could manage to come-up with was: "_Romeo and Juliet (21 century)". _

This pissed Rin off—to the extent he jumped on a plane to see his sister.

He had a mission: find Kou—make her end things with Haru. If he couldn't find her—which he doubts since the press was all over them like a school of fish—he would find Haru and beat-the-shit out his rival till he agrees to break things off with his sister.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

Quickly she walked down the escalator—hand gripping the worn black railing as she looked forward to the yellow tunnels. Her crimson eyes stared at the old-stained tiles and ceiling.

Usually the subway was busy and filled with people waiting for the large metal rocket—but not today—there's no one around—probably because it's the mid-day and most people were at work, and students sitting in desks waiting for the school day to end.

The model had skipped the day, which never really happens—but today she needed to be alone—truly alone. She took all the precautions she needed: left her phone in her purse (shut-off), didn't tell anyone where she was going, or how long she was going to be gone.

Kou needed a breather—not just any breather—a deep and isolated period of alone time. Her reason is she needed this chunk of time was to think—think about everything and what's going on in her life—it's a mess—a huge fucked-up milkshake that is mixed with feelings, moving-on, hormones and constant reminders.

She entered the subway and took a seat near one of the doors—the only people on the subway-train was an elder women who was carting around newspapers and groceries, a single teenager wearing a school uniform—ditching the rest of the day to be alone (similar to her), an odd man in a business suit—he seemed down as he clenched his phone—no one spoke.

Quickly the train bolted forward and began its journey—she looked out the window to the speeding walls of the tunnels and many flashing-lights.

The singer licked her lips as she closed her eyes—attempting to relax.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

The swimmer crouched down on his diving-board—ready for his dive and to swim—on the other side of the pool was his coach; whistle in his mouth and track-suit.

"Last test today, Nanase!" Haru nodded for his coach's words before the whistle blew—instantly the swimmer was in the water—oh how he missed his precious water-sama—it felt wonderful on his skin.

Arms stretched out as his long stroked picked-up his sped—turning to the side he took in a breath and kicked his feet like usual. When at the wall he did his normal turn and kicked-off with more power than before—he thanked Kou for his newly perfected leg-muscles—all those times he had to drag the woman during their runs helped his muscles grow-stronger.

The Olympian gasped as he touched the wall and removed his goggles and swim-cap—swaying his raven locks he looked up to his coach who stared down at the time. "1:31.6"—a new record for the swimmer. "Good job", the man smiled before turning to leave. "Make sure you sign-out when you're done!" Haru nodded before placing his wear on the pool-edge.

He dipped into the water and swam to the deep-end—his favorite place—sinking to the bottom he was calm while staring up to the surface becoming distant.

"_Man…"_ he thought as his legs touched the pool-bottom—eyes on the dancing lights through the liquid and the calming bubbles that drifted from his lips. He thought about the course of events that had happened after Kou stepped off stage the other night.

The swimmer recalled the red-head girl leaned against the booth calmly—talking to her old swim-team members—nothing was wrong—Haru knew she was at ease. Her performance refreshed her soul—there was nothing holding her back—so they thought.

Until her phone rang in her pocket, she ignored the sound until it continued for minutes on end—when she answered annoyed the babbling voice of Chigusa was running her ear. He remembering the tense of her body when her eyes wondered around the bar for someone—he followed her gaze only to see a man waving over to the model: lips parted in a smile, beer in hand and handsome features—he seemed friendly.

'_Kou—',_ the swimmer could still hear that guys voice: gentle and strong – similar to Makato. _'Thought you could run away'_ he said when the singer tried to leave, but Haru didn't know the true meaning of those words—it was more than just a simple joke.

After seeing the man Kou went home—she didn't utter a word to the Olympian—not even Chigusa who was worried about her friend—he tried to call her but it went straight to voice-mail. The swimmer thought of the worse—abduction, lost, murder even suicide—he ran to her apartment and banged on the door. Haru told her to knock if she was alright and a knock came from the other side—they spoke like this for the a while until the Olympian figured she wasn't going to tell him anything yet—that's just how she worked.

Even though she told him she was alright—he was still worried.

"_Who was that guy?"_ closing his eyes he turned from the surface water—he wanted to know who that person was, but, he shouldn't be too worried—_he _has his own problems. _"What are these feelings?"_ placing a hand on his chest he pondered.

He got jealous easily—instantly became happy around the red-head, and worried about her all the time—this is something he doesn't understand—usually he doesn't give two-shit's, now, he gave more than he could count. What was it about her that made him act differently? Could it be the fact: they knew each other for a long time?—no, probably not, because he doesn't do that with his friend… and they were closer to him than the model.

Was it because they understood the each-other's situation? Maybe—but it seems unlikely.

"_What about that night?"_ Haru looked over the bottom of the pool—thoughts on the night he and Kou had spent once revealing her story.

It was new for him—it felt like it was his first time—but it wasn't! The feelings were vividly felt by both parties and there was something—something he's never considered—_love _perhaps?

Shaking his head he swam to the surface and made his way to the pool-side to get out. _"Doubt it"_ he sighed while grabbing a towel and heading to the locker-room.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

Walking up the tree-covered pathway her eyes stared at the field of white wild-flowers—she's been to this place before—the model would venture out to the field when the outside world was too much to handle and her thoughts would fry her brain—whenever she had enough of her ex-fiancée she'd come here and find peace.

She laid in the flowers, sneaker beaten and dirty, jeans ripped to feel the petals on her legs and plaid shirt hiding her arms. Her eyes rested on the sky as the sun began to drip to night—the model closed her eyes—brilliant blue orbs entered her darkness making her sigh—it's been like this for days now; since they last slept together.

Kou could remember all the details but mostly the feeling of love—there was no doubt that it was love-making—she's had sex before—even with her ex-fiancée it was only sex in her mind, but, she soon learned the difference—especially when she asked her mother.

According to her mother, sex is nothing but raw passion—you feel nothing but each other and there's no feeling afterwards. When the model thought about it—she's never made love before—her ex-boyfriend was nothing but a prude man who did as he pleased with her in bed—the first few times were some-what gentle but never sincere—then… then there's Haru.

Their first time together was nothing special—well it wasn't like the second time.

Kou blushed as butterflies flapped around in her abdomen—her mother said: when you make-love with someone it's not just sex—it's more—you don't just connect physically; you connect spiritually. It's not hot and extremely spicy, but sweet and thoughtful. Depending on the person, they'll be able to take away all the dirt from your soul within one action—for her it was the motion he made when he kissed her scars—never was she nervous or insecure about them with the swimmer.

Even last night at her gig—when she saw the Olympian in a booth she felt the butterflies in her stomach—whenever he'd touch her it was the same thing and it frightened her—she didn't want to get sucked into another toxic relationship—Kou didn't want to get hurt again.

When her ex-fiancée appeared at the bar it frightened her. She usually felt mixed feelings when looking at the photographer: pure hatred, sadness, craziness and—love. But, when looking at him she felt none of those things—the hatred still rumbled in her stomach but the love was gone. The model no-longer loved him—she loved someone else, but due to her mental state she couldn't tell him—it would fuck everything up—no it wouldn't—she was just too afraid.

'_It may be nothing to you but, to me it matters'_ she groaned while covered her eyes with her arms—the model couldn't forget those tender words—the words of her brothers rival—they were… were perfect—even though he wasn't and Haru knew that better than anyone else – she accepts that.

Kou never wanted someone who was perfect – she just wanted someone to love her.

There was one thing she needed to do—settle things with her ex—she was ready for closure—but she didn't have to forgive him – it would never work that way. He wasn't sorry for what he's done to her – the only time he'd be apologetic for her torture would be the day hell froze over.

No, Kou needed to forgive her best-friend—Chigusa—and herself.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

The swimmer sighed as he looked down at the old photo of he and his friends—all children and at their original swim-club—the place they all truly met and became best-friends, even though he didn't know it by then—or (rather) showed it.

His eyes were on the young red-head boy as he cheered happily—never did Haru think this would be possible—he was in love with something that wasn't water.

"_Rin…"_ he threw the photo to the ground and looked out the rain-covered window. _"I'm probably in love with your sister"_.

.

.

.

* * *

Image(s) of the chapter: [first] a church near a lake, a single ray of light shining on the church.

[Second]: a subway tunnel walk-way—yellow tinge and bricks, stains on the ceiling and walls.


	12. Chapter 12

~Pug's love and the Deep end~

The orange ball of leather bounced heavily on the cement—lingering smells of sweat, damp ground and chlorine whisked through the air.

"Haru! Pass it", the swimmer nodded—eyes on Makato as he ran passed Nagisa.

The ball flew to the gentle-giant and he took the shot—Rei jumped instantly blocking the attempted but the Olympian leapt and dunked the basket-ball.

Many females crowding around the group of friend squealed, as the rim squeaked and Haru landed on the ground—usually he refrained from playing land sports, but, he needed two things: advice from his old-time friends and to work-out his frustration. Hence, making the swimmer arrange their _'little'_ game.

"B-Break time!" Rei panted—everyone nodded before heading to the curb.

Silence and pants erupted from the three male's throats as they laid on the grass—the swimmer stripped his sweaty shirt as he sat next to Makato as he tried to regain his breath. It seems that Haru's friends hadn't maintained their fitness-levels—well, they did but not to Haru's level.

Nagisa coughed while downing a bottle of water—blonde hair caked to his face and magenta orbs exhausted from chasing after the Olympian. "So…" the waiter panted before crunching-up the plastic bottle. "What made you want to see us, Haru-chan?"

The swimmer looked away from the men—he didn't just want to play basket-ball with them, there was much more to his actions—_much_ more.

"Makato looked at his friend before sitting-up quickly. "Haru, what's up?" the gentle-giant pushed slightly.

Haru sighed as he looked up to the apartment building next to the court—it's _her_ apartment building. The swimmer picked this place for many reasons—it's isolated and not everyone knew who he is—the swimmer knows the area more than the rest of the city—but mostly—he wanted to catch a glimpse of _her. _

It's been days since he's seen Kou—the last time they saw each-other was at her gig, but they never got to talk—_he _wanted to tell her, but she wouldn't answer him. The swimmer had left voice-mails, text messages and notes at her door—she never replied.

He went to the band-practice area and asked the members but they hadn't seen her either—Haru was ready to kick-down her door and search for Kou.

The swimmer was worried—more than worried—petrified.

It's not the love in his heart—he knows that, but it's the history of Kou's attempted suicides that drove him this crazy. He need advice from his friend—they would know what to do.

"It's Kou", he simply told them—instantly the men looked over to him in interest.

Makato noticed the water-lovers tense aura. "What about Gou-chan?"

The swimmer sighed as he looked up to the apartment window—the one that lead to Kou's bedroom. "She hasn't spoken to me since her gig", the swimmer answered—he didn't feel right doing this—asking other's for help; especially about a girl—especially Kou.

"That was two days ago" Nagisa pointed—he knew that much. "Did something happen between you two?"—the Olympian shook his head: no—nothing happened; they didn't even speak—unless the knocking-conversation was considered speaking—not at all.

Rei pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Could it be the fact: Rin-senpai is in town?"

The Olympian perked for the news – he didn't know that his rival was back in town. But he could figure-out what Rin was in town for—to convince Kou to stop talking to him—like hell Haru was going to allow that to happen, he actually enjoyed her company—he loves her (so he believes).

Makato blinked rapidly for the news: "How do you know that?"—that's a good question.

Haru is Rin's rival and he keeps tabs on the swimmer—same goes for Haru—his manger or coach should have informed him of his rivals arrival—especially since the tabloids were buzzing with Haru's new love for Kou.

"It's all over the gossip-channels that Nagisa watches", Rei's casual answer made both the swimmer and Makato look at him oddly.

"You and Nagisa—live together?" Makato pointed to the two males—the blonde smiled brightly before nodding. "Are you two—"

"Congrats"—not really giving a shit the swimmer interrupted Makato—if he dared to ask whether they were in a relationship it would only make it seem like he cared—which he doesn't. If they wanted to love each-other and whatnot, he was totally cool with it—as long as they were happy.

The green-eyed male looked over to his best-friend with confusion, but soon figured Haru was right to not get involved with the two males circumstance.

Nagisa noticed the aura between the two men and sighed. "Anyways" they alerted their eyes towards the blonde. "Why don't we go visit Gou-chan?"

"She's not home", Haru quickly answered before taking a swig of his water—before meeting the three he had went over to her apartment to see if she was home—after knocking for several minutes—until the neighbor came out in curler and screeched at the swimmer to leave – he knew she wasn't home.

Clicking the home-button of his phone he noticed the lack of messages, and the time—it's nearly two-in-the-afternoon. He leaned back on the grass and to the sun—she could be in class right now, nibbling on the end of her highlighter and listening to a prof talk about muscles and bones.

"Wait", Makato suddenly chirped. "Don't you and Gou-chan live together?"

The swimmer pursed his lips together—eyes darkening as their lie began to come-undone—he needed to think about what to say next. What would the model say? She was good at lying and making other's believe her. "I was at my old-place for a while—fixing it up for sale" he lied; it's better than nothing.

Makato thought about his friends answer—knowing Haru wasn't someone to lie he easily bought it—how could someone as blunt as Haru lie? "Makes sense", he sighed.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

Rin sighed while lounging around his hotel room – it was nearly impossible for him to leave thanks to the press and their constant stalking.

Whenever he tried to go over to Kou's apartment he would be hounded with questions—questions about his sister and his rival—someone even asked him if they were going to get married or whether his Kou was pregnant or not—he didn't fucking know!

He looked down to his cell-phone and grunted—he'd tried to contact his sister but she never replied—it even showed that she hadn't read the message, which didn't sit well with him.

The red-headed Olympian just wanted her to listen to him and break things off with his rival—it was the best for the both of them—maybe not so much for her, but still, it was better of that way (he believed).

Standing from his chair he wandered to the door—dressed in his jeans, usually hoodie that darkened his face and hat to thicken the shadow—he was trying to hide from the press.

Gradually he snuck out of his hotel room and to the elevator that was empty—so far he was doing great, but that didn't mean the lobby wasn't going to be filled with the banshee's—usually that's where they would wait for their prey.

When the elevator reached the second floor he got-out and rushed to the stairs—he was going to take the back-alley of the hotel.

Once out he hollered for a cab and one easily arrived—he hopped in and told the cab-driver to go to his sister apartment building.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

Steam from the tea kissed her cheeks as she looked at her mother—wrinkled cheeks, greying red-hair and kind eyes—she had decided to visit her mother for a while—before her closure.

The model's fiddled with the mug as she looked down into the hot-water—they had been talking—talking about her ex-fiancée and Haru. "Kou-chan", her mother said as she sipped her tea slowly. "I think you should tell him".

"Mom, it's not that simple"—Kou really hated those words. It made her feel weak and uncertain—it was another excuse to her fears.

Ms. Matsuoka shifted in her chair—a little frustrated by her daughters apparent fears of love. "How was the sex?" she bluntly asked—eyes directed onto her daughter who blushed brightly—she knew this was one-way to get her attention, plus it explained why Kou had decided to visit her—she rarely called and when she did, it was about things like school, group and to check-in. Now she was visiting with a bullshit-reason like: 'I missed you'.

Kou noticed the look on her mother's face—the look that the model had mastered by age ten—it was the look that clearly read: 'don't-pull-bullshit-on-me'.

The model pursed her lips together as she thought about the swimmer—she didn't want to go back home and have to face everything yet—she wanted a little more time to think and get her mind at ease; she wanted to make sure she had someone to support her—and her mother was the only one that wouldn't turn-around and back-stab her. Not that Haru would, but, who knows what'll happen when she tell him her feelings? It could either be neutral or a shit-show.

"It—"her mother perked for her daughter's voice. "It's wasn't sex, Mom".

Immediately her mother knew what she meant and where the two-addict's feels landed. "You two made-love, huh" Gou blushed heavily before nodding with embarrassment. "Explain what you felt"

"Mom, that's a little mu—", the model tired.

"Nonsense, Gou" her mother interrupted. "I carried you for nine-month, birthed you, changed your diaper—entered you into rehab and stayed by your side for the whole thing"—the model tensed for her mother's role in her life—she's had to play more than other women would have had to. "Talking about sex with me is nothing".

"Loved" Kou started as she bit her lip. "I felt unconditionally loved—important: I was the only thing he wanted and needed—I-I-", her voice cracked while pondering about the night. "I was a completely different person in his eyes", Ms. Matsuoka listened carefully with a smile on her lips. "He made me feel beautiful, clean and utterly astonishing", the model finished. "I've never felt such true emotions before—"

Leaning forward on the counter, her mother grinned gently. "That's because you've never been in a relationship where both parties are utterly in love with each other".

Kou froze for the news: _"H-Haru's in… loves me?" _

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

Blue and crimson—staring into each other with different intentions.

One wanted to break-up something that covered the pages of magazines—furious that he couldn't find his sister anywhere and thought his rival would know where she was hiding—but at the end, he ended-up at the fish-boy's door-step with more questions on his tongue than taste-buds.

The addict stared blankly into Rin's eyes—not really caring for his reason of appearing on his door-step—but annoyed by his bold mission to take Kou away from him.

"Where's Kou?" Rin nearly demanded.

"Don't know", Haru went to close the door in the red-heads face to prevent a fight, but Rin pushed the large-door opened and gripped his rivals shirt.

"That's obviously a fucking lie!" the shark yelled as he pushed Haru slightly. "You're her damn—_boyfriend_, you should know where the hell she is—"

"Do you really think I would tell you, if you're dead-set on making her leave me?" the blue-eyed swimmers voice sounded hurt for the knowledge of his friends wish.

The red-head backed-away slightly as he looked into Haru's blue eyes. "It's not that simpl—"

"It is that simple", Haru interrupted. "Kou is a grown woman—one that I like and she likes me—there isn't anything extremely complicated about it" he said bluntly but with honesty—there wasn't really anything that complicated about their—'thing'.

Rin was silent as he turned around and went back to his cab—not daring to wave good-bye to his rival.

Rin needed to think about Haru's words—and so did Haru.

.

.

.

* * *

Image of the chapter: People playing basket-ball.


	13. Chapter 13

~Pug's love and the Deep end~

Standing outside the well-hated _Community Center, _the swimmer waited for the model—hoping she'd appear.

Haru had gotten up early to make-sure he'd catch her at the door—he wasn't going to let her get-away—even if it meant traveling to the ends-of-the-earth. He was going to talk to Kou!

"Nanase-kun?" the Olympian glanced over to the councilor briefly before alerting his gaze to a humming-bird, buzzing around the soft-purple flowers. "When did you get here?"—he shrugged in response. "You should be inside—group's about to start", the councilor was actually running late – the holy-Mary had to re-contact her addicts _triggers_ to make-sure they were still coming.

The swimmer tensed for the news "Kou hasn't arrived yet", he solemnly sighed—the councilor froze.

"W-What'd you mean?" she stuttered—of all the _triggers_ the woman contacted; Kou's was the hardest—not Chigusa—but the ex-fiancé.

Haru went to speak but the sound of a cab-door interrupted—they looked over—there stood a man with misty-grey eyes, long-raven locks in a humble side-tail, and pale skin.

The swimmer tilted his head—the man looked familiar – has he seen him before?

Haru looked at the stranger's neck—there hung a camera.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

His blue eyes turned away from the camera-man and to his _trigger_—his manager.

The councilor had placed two chairs in the center of the group-circle for many reasons, but most for the support of all the addicts if things went wrong.

He looked over to the door—Kou still hadn't arrived and her _triggers _were here—Chigusa and her ex—the swimmer was getting overly-worried for the model. She should have been here.

"Nanase-kun, you can start now" the knock-off mother Theresa nudged—knowing his concern—but he would be considered the final addict to face his _trigger_.

Everyone else was simple things like: friends who introduced them to drugs, the ex-boyfriend who helped his girlfriend start-up—it was nothing overly dramatic or traumatizing.

The swimmer looked over to his manager in his suit and silver-hair—it's his signature look ever since they met. He leaned forward and looked into Haru's bright-eyes. "Ever since you were recruited into the Olympics' you haven't been a talker"—he and the swimmer smirked. "But then again – I never thought someone as quiet as you would become an alcoholic"—neither did Haru.

"I forgive you" the swimmer sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck – there was no reason not to forgive his manager, even though he was a major pain in his ass – but it wasn't his fault that fame gave the Olympian a deathly punch. "You didn't think that bringing me to all those parties would turn me into such a—idiot", Haru sighed while leaned back in his seat. "You were only doing your job by getting me out there".

The manager blinked for his client's sudden words—this is the most he's said since they met. "But you were so young and—"

"You recruited me for talent—not for my youth" the swimmer interrupted before looking over to the councilor. "Plus, I should have had more control being that I was twenty"—when he started he had just turned twenty and reached for his peak of excellence.

"But Haru—think about all the things that would have happened without me—", the man tried but Haru growled.

"I'd be finished University—stuck in my home-town and would have never reconnected with old-friends", when he looked at the 'what if's' it wasn't anything special—his life would be exactly the same as when he was in high-school—lounging around his deceased-grandmothers house, sitting in a tub for hours, eating mackerel without a shit (good thing for him), and trying to break into the school pool at night—being recruited was for the best.

The Olympians' manager was silent as he stared at Haru—wide eyed. "I hope you can forgive me for abusing your gift", Haru finished before looking at the holy councilor as she smiled. "There, I'm done" he sighed before standing and dragging his chair back to his original spot.

.

.

.

A sigh erupted from the councilor's throat as she looked over to the two next to an empty-seat. "You two can just move up here", the councilor instructed while looking at her watch. "We'll give her a few minutes".

The photographer smirked while sitting next to Chigusa—her eyes dull while looking at the empty chair—she probably figured her best-friend wouldn't want to forgive either of them—it's understandable.

"_So… this is Kou's ex…"_ the swimmer chewed on his inner-cheek—eyes locked on Kou's abuser as he looked down at his stretched-collar shirt and blue jeans. _"He's pretty good-looking—but I'm better looking. Right?"_ Haru narrowed his eyes as he heard the photographer chuckle to himself. _"I mean—I have muscle and she loves muscles! I'm definitely more appealing to Kou—right?"_ his manager looked over to the swimmer as he grunted for his thoughts.

Suddenly the sound of boots at the floor outside could be heard—Haru perked when they stopped at the door and the lock clicked—when the door opened revealing the model he tensed. "Where the hell have you bee—"

The model walked over to the empty seat without looking at the councilor in rage. "Places—I've been places", Kou locked eyes with the nun—instantly making her silent.

Haru watched as the photographer leaned over and smiled for the model. "Well… nice to see you, beautiful—"

"Do me a favor Aoi", Kou demanded as she leaned closer to the photographer. "Shut the fuck up, until I tell you to speak", the male glared for her behavior. "Basically, I'll shove my up your ass and control you like a puppet until I want to hear your pathetic voice"—the model wasn't going to listen to him and she needed to get that through his thick-head.

"You've become something new—I li—", Aoi went to drop a pick-up line but the model ignored.

Her crimson eyes looked over to her best-friend, making the drummer tense awkwardly and look away from the model. "Every day I remember finding you—on the couch, riding this asshole" she pointed to Aoi. "My fiancé of the time—and even though I'd think-up many ways—reasons to why you would do that" Kou's sighed as she fanned herself with her blue-baggy sweater. "I still can't figure it out", the model finished.

Chigusa shifted in her seat as she pursed her lips together. "Will you listen to me?" the drummer squeaked—the model nodded while crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, I messed-up" the drummer admitted as Aoi snickered beside her. "I tried to convince him to end the engagement—he was hitting you, making you cry—and the baby—", her voice broke while looking at the red-head. "It was too much, Kou" she sighed.

The model nodded as she listened—knowing it was true—everything he did was way too much for someone to keep to themselves. "And I wouldn't have listened to you at the time", the singer concluded. "But—why sleep with him—"

"I never intended to do it", the drummer mumbled. "He figured it out and threated to harm you even more if I didn't sleep with him"—Kou looked over to Aoi who grinned slyly.

"You found me out, _Nancy Drew_" the photographer shrugged. "What're you going to do next? Send your new Olympian lap-dog after me"—the comment instantly made the swimmer stand from his seat but Kou looked into his eyes – calming him down quickly.

"At least he does have more dick than hair", Kou bluntly jabbed with a serious face. "That would explain why you're such a dick—you barely have one down there", the drummer snorted back a laugh along with the group.

Aoi glared at his ex-fiancée as she looked over to the swimmer. "It's true then", he looked over to Haru making the smile on the swimmers lips to vanish. "You're with my sloppy-seconds", he snickered "Congrats on getting a hoe—apparently she went all around the sex-pool once we were over, but I guess you're happy with blue-balls—" Haru's manager held him back for the insult towards the model.

"Aoi", Kou sighed—eyes locked on his back. "I didn't come here to insult you, and for you to sit-here and insult me" the photographer sat down with an angry eye. "Let's be adults about this"—Aoi agreed.

The councilor leaned in to the singer: "Who would you like to forgive first, Matsuoka-san?"

The red-head looked over to Chigusa and pointed to her best-friend. "Chi", she answered—the drummer blinked confused—she never thought Kou would forgive her—never in a million-years. "You're my best-friend (I mean that) and it killed me when I caught you sleeping with my fiancé—it was like someone ripped out my heart and tossed it onto the highway" the drummer bowed her head in shame for the confession. "But, you're my best-friend and—and I can't live without you", the model gripped her friends hands tightly. "I forgive you" Kou whispered.

"Kou-chan…" Chigusa whispered—tears clouded in her eyes.

"And I'm sorry" the model admitted. "I'm sorry for being so defensive when you were trying to help me—and for pushing you to that alternative", Kou's throat hitched as she looked over to Aoi—she really didn't want to look at him—she would have preferred to hit him with a car.

Aoi leaned forward as the model looked over to him. "Do you forgive me, K-chan?" he chuckled—thinking about how to twist her mind-up more than he did before.

"I don't need to forgive you", he raised a brow for the sudden statement. "I need to forgive myself".

Haru tensed in his seat for the model's bold-move. "You weren't the one that burned your arms with cigarettes and abused yo—", Aoi tried.

"I let you" she bit her lip roughly as she looked into his misty-eyes. "I never left… when I could have", Aoi stared at the singer with wide-eyes. "I should've left for myself and never gave you the power to control me: emotionally, physically and sexually—I should have known that, that wasn't love".

The photographer grunted while looking at the red-head. "So, now you know what _love_ is?" he growled under his breath.

Kou thought for a moment before looking over to her _partner_ and then back to her _trigger_. "Yes, I do".

Chigusa glanced over to the swimmer as he blushed slightly—smirking for the puzzle she put-together—and thinking about the hot-scenes that played out throughout their time living together.

"He's going to just going to do the same thing I did", Aoi snapped—Haru glared for the insulting comment—he'd never hit a woman.

Kou stood to meet Aoi height—he was much taller than her—craning her neck she locked her orbs with his misty-eyes. "No, no, he won't" she said with confidence. "I believe he would never do that—even though he has a temper sometimes—but even if he does, I'll stop him" the model held her breath.

Aoi gritted his teeth while looking at the model. "Why the hell did I have to be here then?" he growled.

Kou looked over to the councilor who shrugged. "So, I could thank you"—he gave her a confused look. "Aoi, thank you for teaching me how to be stronger and not some love-obsessed model"—Aoi didn't like that one-bit—it pissed him off.

Suddenly, Aoi went to hit the model—she went to block the hit but a hand was in place before she could move.

The model stared at the tanned finger and looked up to the owner who quickly punched her abuser to the floor. "Haru…" the model whispered as Aoi crashed to the hard-floor.

"Your closures over", the swimmer stated – glaring down to the fallen man—the model nodded with her eyes over to the Olympian—since he found-out about her scarred-arms, she's knew he would be holding that grudge—just the mere thought of a woman being abused made his head spin.

Kou sighed before grabbing his curled fist: "You are such a little shit"—Haru glared for the comment.

They're scars may be closing but there's tissue to seek through—they were willing to help each other.

.

.

.

* * *

Image of the chapter: a humming-bird feeding.


	14. Chapter 14

~Pug's love and the Deep end~

Sand crisped with fresh-salt from the sea—washing away their footprints as they quietly walked side-by-side.

The model glanced over to the swimmer—still embarrassed and flustered by her bold statements at group – she had (basically) said she loves the Olympian – in front of her ex, best-friend, their councilor and the other addicts.

Afterwards they agreed to meet-up, since she needed to check-up on Haro. Even though one of the neighbors she managed to be-friend (somehow) agreed to take-care of the pug while she was gone – but Kou still felt obligated to make-sure the sausage of a pug was cared for.

Kou looked down to the sand—her long legs shimmering in the sunlight and red-locks dancing in the beach wind. She waited for him to say something—anything would do, even some stupid comment on the weather or water would satisfy her—but, knowing the swimmer he was too honest and blunt to attempted those boring subjects.

His eyes wandered over to the model beside him—he couldn't look away—he blamed her outfit but, he knew all-to-well that it was his perverted side and not the clothing. But then again, she did change into a pair of short-shorts and a white-laced cropped-top that revealed her breast—the swimmer was itching to touch her, due to her random disappearing act for two days. Haru actually missed her.

"_I should tell her"_ the Olympian thought as his eyes wandered to a lonesome tired standing in the distance—probably from a bonfire—somehow tires and drunk people find each other easily. _"Come on, Nanase! You're a man—an Olympian (for a fact). You've been through soul-crushing training! You can tell a girl how you feel"_ Haru tried to encourage himself but grunted for the overly-preppy tone of his thoughts – he sounds like he sucked on helium.

"Kou", he finally managed to say—the model stopped and snapped her eyes over to the Olympian. "Can I ask you something?" she perked.

"Anything—you can ask me anything" she blinked while moving her hair behind her ear—his eyes watched her and then darted to the tire in the distance—if he stared at her cute-actions he'd never say what he needed to.

"Do you think it'll work?" he boldly asked – the model tensed and looked over with her blazing eyes – she knew what he meant – would _they_ work. "I'm pretty messed-up still—" she turned to her _partner_, knowing what he was trying to lead into – he was trying to dodge his feels – she did the same before, but thanks to her stay with her mother and the long hours of thinking, she wasn't going to dodge them any longer.

"I don't want a perfect-guy, Haru" the swimmer's eyes widened for her sudden interruption—he looked over to see the determine fire in her crimson eyes. "I-I—I like that you're a mess and trying to become a better you—but, I don't care" the model clenched her hands into fist as her heart raced in her chest. "You and I are both messed-up", he turned to the model as she trembled slightly.

Kou looking into his deep-blue orbs as they swirled like crushing waves on the shore. "Haru"—she thought about it the whole time she was away—her mother even told her to forget fear and dive into it. "I accept your mess".

The swimmer pursed his lips together as a soft blush came to his cheeks—he never expect her to be so bold and daring – it's been happening all day.

She stepped back slightly as she looked at the swimmer—his stone-cold expression and eyes flickering with thoughts – the model knows he's thinking about something. "It's not that complicated", suddenly his eyes met hers as he stated the truth.

He recalled the things he said to Rin the day he appeared on his door-step, demanding to know her whereabouts', he remembered that beyond all their issues that they were two people—one male and one female—who liked each other for their own reasons – their old addictions didn't play a role in anything.

The model nodded in agreement – she figured it out as well. "Yeah, it's not" the bare whisper from Kou caused Haru to grin slightly.

Taking the chance – the model wrapped her arms around his abdomen and rested her head on his chest—his overwhelming scent of chlorine, fish and pineapple had (somehow) changed from being sickening to the model to calming and comforting.

Haru blinked for her sudden embrace, but gradually relaxed and enclosed her form against his body—leaning down and burying his nose in her locks, he looked out to the ocean. "You make it impossible for me to deny the fact that I am falling in love with you"—the swimmer bluntly told her without thinking.

The singers eyes widened – she looked up from his muscular chest and his hold tightened in embarrassment. "You're in love with me?" unable to process his words properly, she asked him once more, knowing the swimmer would be honest with his answer – there was no turning back now.

When Haru nodded in a response, the model placed a hand on his strong arm. "I'm in love with you too", she craned her neck forward to see his expression change from emotionless to something else—happiness.

The Olympian didn't know what to say—but his body seemed to know what to do—he leaned down with hooded-eyes and lowered his lips onto hers. When he felt her slim-arms wrap around his neck, he clenched her tighter.

Lips gentle but loving as they slowly discovered each-other's new tastes—they slowly parting from the long desiring kiss and playfully placed innocent pecks.

The swimmer could feel her fingers fiddling with his hair as he looked into her eyes. "Rin's not going to like this very much" he whispered—his arms encircled her waist.

"Who cares?" the model replied.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

His eyes looked out the apartment window—the sun was setting in the background of the park filled with children—the lump under the bed-sheets moaned while rolling over for the smell in the kitchen.

The swimmer noticed the model's fingers moving on the mattress as she reached for his absent body—he quickly plated the dinner he had prepared once she fell asleep and walked back into the bedroom. His nose welcoming the salty scent of sweat, sweet fragrance of sunlight and Kou's familiar essence.

"You can cook?" her raspy voice questioned—she sat up from the covers and leaned against the Olympian's arm. By the obvious look in his eye, he was a little offended by the question—probably because he lived on his own in high-school and cooked his own meals. She buried her nose into his neck. "It's sweet of you to make dinner", the singer whispered—he mostly made the ramen for himself at first but then decided to make it for her too—it might be the title: boyfriend, kicking in or the fact they cooked together while chained.

The model stretched before pulling her red-head back into a pony-tail—when the bedsheet fell from her chest the Olympians' eyes locked on her breast – never leaving for food.

He began to imagine the hours they had spent together in her bed—endlessly changing into pure-romantic passion and love-making (something he's new at)—but mostly how they caressed and ventured each other's bodies.

When he could feel his boxer's becoming a bother he tore his eyes from her boobs, and lifted the sheet back onto her chest—if he didn't they'd never get to eat.

The model chuckled for the gesture before taking her chopsticks at the side of the large-bowl of noodles. "You're still a fishy pervert" she snickered—chopsticks in the noodles battling the swimmer for her share.

"My girlfriends naked—I should be having perverted thoughts" he blunt rebutted—she blushed while chewing on the food.

"Good point", Kou said as she blew on the noodles.

After their stroll on the beach the two had driven back to her apartment where things got heated quickly—basically the model had guided the swimmer upstairs and to her door—she lead him to corner her against a wall and devour her delicate lips which left the red-head moaning.

It wasn't long till they fumbled with the door and tripped inside—bodies tangling with the other's and lips quickly meeting their mates.

The two perked when Haro entered the room and sat near the bed—the sausage-dog always stayed in the living-room when they were being intimate – call it respect (maybe).

Haru placed the rest of the noodles on the floor for the pug—the swimmer tackled her to the mattress once more, laying butterfly-kisses over her collar-bone and neck. The singer squealed when kissed in her ticklish area and pulled him from her collar.

Laying his head on her breast she fiddled with his locks softly—he listened to her calming heart-beat and stared at the hills of red-hair rolling over the blankets. "Have you spoken to any of the team?" she asked knowing his anti-social ways—he nodded but got an unbelievable look.

"We played basket-ball" the swimmer bluntly replied—she gawked for the news and figured it was when she was visiting her mother.

"I'm surprised you didn't go to a pool" his eyes lite-up for the mentioning of a pool. "But, basket-ball seems like something you'd be good at", she considered his height, muscles and speed.

He hummed in response—the apartment was silent and calm as they two leisured in the bedroom together—until loud-knocking abrupt from the door.

Quickly Haru stood from the bed and rushed for the door, but the model held him down. "They'll leave" she hissed.

But the singer was wrong—the knocking continued for minutes on end and got louder with each hit—finally she released the swimmer and he went to answer the door.

When the Olympian opened the wooden-door, he came face-to-face with two crimson eyes—he really didn't want to deal with this—with Rin. "What the—", quickly Haru tried to close the door but the shark fought against him. "Where's my sister!" Rin growled while pushing against his rival. "Kou!" he called out.

"Haru", the model came out of the bedroom with a bathrobe wrapped around her body—the Olympian stopped and caused her brother to stumble forward.

She froze when noticing her brother's presence—she never knew he was in the country—from the looks of her older brother, he seemed pissed—probably because Haru had tried to slam the door in his face.

Rin glared over to Haru. "Why are you—", the red-headed swimmer went to question but noticed the boxers and his sisters attire—he put the pieces together quickly and went to lung at his rival. "You slept with my sister?!" he nearly screamed.

The model got between the two and looked into her brother's eyes. "Rin" he stopped trying to go after Haru and looked down at his sister—she had changed since he last saw her: taller, thinner, longer hair and—his eyes dripped to her chest—her breast were bigger. "Why are you here?"

Rin looked away from his matured-sister and glared over to his rival as he perked-up from behind her—but his objective wasn't to kill his best-friend but to speak to his sister. "I'm here to convince you to break-up with fish-boy"—his reasoning pissed her off immediately. "He's not good for you—"

"You haven't even seen us together", her brother noticed the growl in her throat and looked over with a narrowed eye—blaming Haru for Kou's new temper.

"I don't have to", Rin simply answered—he's known his rival for years and knows what kind of guy he was—a very emotionless one. "I know that he's not good for you"—how? It was a feeling in his gut that was telling him this.

The model kept her eyes on her brother—he was much taller, buffer, gotten some tattoo's and his hair was still it's usual length but a tad-longer—if she saw him on the street she'd run in fear – but this was her brother and Haru's best-friend. "Rin you haven't seen neither of us in over five years", the shark gritted his teeth for the truth—he disliked how long it's been since he came home, but, time goes by fast when you're famous (apparently).

"Kou" she heard her _partner_ whispered from behind her – Haru knows there's nothing that could change her brothers' mind – but Kou didn't want to believe that. "Let's go back to bed" the model blushed for the quiet comment in her ear – she would love to… but, they have someone to deal with first.

When the singer turned her attention back to her brother, she noticed his face was the same-color as his hair—he had somehow heard Haru's comment. "Really Haru?!" he snapped before pushing Kou out of the way—the model nearly fall to the floor but the blue-eyed male caught her by the arm, not breaking his eye-contact with his rival. "That's my little sister, dammit!" Rin snapped – hitting the wall next to Haru's head he tried to frighten him, but was unsuccessful.

"I know that", Haru calmly told his rival. "But, she's also a grown woman who can do as she wants—"

"Not when it comes to sleeping with a fucking fish!" the red-headed swimmer yelled—Kou managed to get to her feet. "How the hell are you—a damn dolphin—going to make my sister happy? Simple. You can't—"

"How'd you know what makes me happy?" the vixen caused the two men to look over to her. "You don't call me—when you do contact me it's with a fucking post-card—", she stopped as she refrained from screaming at her brother like she'd do to Aoi—instead she quickly put together a plan to convince him. "Tomorrow we're going to the beach—you will come and see what makes me happy—"

"Kou—", Rin tried.

"It's final!" she pushed her brother out the door. "Good-night, Rin".

Haru watched as the model slid down the door and to the floor—she was going to prove to her brother that she is happy with his rival, and there's nothing that's going to change it. She looked up to the swimmer as he lent out a hand—he helped her to her feet.

Either way—she knew they had each other's back—no matter who they had to go against.

.

.

.

* * *

Image of the chapter: a tire on the beach near the shore.

I wanted to ask if you guys would be comfortable with a lemon—I'm not saying I'm going to write one but it may or may not happen—but, I'm not sure myself yet. Just wanted to see where you guys stood for it. Thank you all for the awesome reviews, I love them and do read them all!


	15. Chapter 15

~Pug's love and the Deep end~

The blue-eyed swimmer glared at the men staring the model – apparently they've never seen the singer in a bikini before—but thankfully he wasn't the only one pissed about all the on-lookers—Rin was acting exactly like Haru.

Both Olympian's looked over to their three old-time friends—all staring at the singer as she spoke to the drummer, she had invited along with her band. "Makato" the giant flinched for the sudden growl from Haru. "Stop staring"—the emotionless swimmer wasn't impressed by the sparkling-hearts in the green-eyed back-stokers orbs—_she's his girlfriend_—the addict should be the only one staring at her form.

For the first time in history—Haru really hated the beach.

Rin sent a deadly-glare over to the two males—one squealing about his sister's _beauty_ and the other claiming she had grown into an elegant woman—even if they weren't into women (which they didn't know whether it was true or not), the shark didn't want them staring at his little sister.

The bass-player and lead-guitarist looked over to the group of men silently being tortured by the two Olympians over their lead-singer—thankfully they didn't get the same looks—but they understood why they were staring; Kou even knows.

It's been years since she's put on a swim-suit but now, she was wearing a bikini—one that high-lighted her assets—breast perking through the multi-colored patterned top that tied in the back—to cover her scars painted on her arms she wore a large hand-knit sweater that was dark, just in case it got wet and wouldn't become see-through—but the tight bottoms hugged her butt and high-thigh. Both the guitarist had to admit—Kou was hot-as-hell.

"Kou, you might want to help out your boyfriend and brother right now" the bass-player sighed—eyes on the two swimmers trying to get their friend's eyes off her form.

The model looked over with a sigh – she figured the beach was a good-place since they all liked the water – but it seems like her presence was causing issues. At least Haru and Rin weren't trying to kill each-other.

The drummer noticed the stares and snickered to herself – quickly she grabbed her friends hand and pulled her towards the ocean. "Let's swim, Kou-chan!" Chigusa yelled – the two guitarist grunted for her bold move – a wet model in the ocean and five-swimmers? Not a good idea – especially since two of swimmers were Olympians – one the model's boyfriend and the other her over-protective older brother.

Haru's eyes left Makato and followed his girlfriend as she entered the water – he'd be damned if his swim-suit were loss—Rin would kill him for the major boner in his favorite swim-trunks. _"She's going to get me killed"_ he thought as he began walking towards the ocean.

Makato perked when Rin followed after Haru—teeth gritting and hands balled into fist—he seemed extra pissed at his rival – why?

"Don't you think about touching my sister", the shark snapped – Haru raised a brow – he figured Rin would be on his back all day, since he caught them after their rather… passionate sex. "Haru!" the swimmer barked as his rival splashed water in his direction.

Kou looked over to her brother as he stalked around her _partner_, trying to keep him away from the model—glancing over to the drummer soaked in the salty water, she pointed towards the two men "Idea's" the singer whispered over—instantly regretting her decision to ask Chigusa.

"Nagisa-kun! Rei-kun! Makato-senpai!" the model froze as the drummer beckoned them over—she wanted the two Olympian's to get along, not even more enraged – not to mention, she doesn't need a jealous and aggressive Haru jumping through the water.

The singer was pulled from her worries when a large splash of water came in her direction – she coughed and noticed a bubbly laugh coming for Nagisa – the addict knew it was him. "Nagi—", she went to roar but the drummer tackled her to the water.

Chigusa smirked as she sat-up—eyes on her best-friend as she coughed slightly, not noticing the way she looked when wet – completely arousing to men—this was the goal the drummer had.

"Gou-chan…" the model looked over to Makato—his eyes wide and lips gaping—quickly she checked her arms to make-sure her scars weren't revealed, but they weren't—what was he staring at?

"How about we go swimming", suddenly the voice of Haru broke the males stare—he stepped in front of the model to block their view—they nodded before rush further into the water—Chigusa had retreated to the beach and Rin was following the rest of the swimmer's.

She looked up to the swimmer as he bent down—hair wet from being pushed by her brother and eyes dark with lust—the look was perfect on him (as usual). Her breath hitched in her throat as he kneeled down and came closer her lips. "Haru…" the singer whispered – his eyes glowed bright like the distant water – they were mesmerizing to her crimson orbs.

"You know" his voice was deep and dangerous in her ear – it was alluring to the model, she could feel the heat in her stomach rising – even though she didn't understand how he made her feel this way, but, she didn't mind it. "You'll be the reason your brother kills me"—her body tensed—he caressed her cheek.

Her cheek flushed – his eyes seemed to look into her soul. "H…Ha…" she tried but her voice seemed to sit in her throat. "W-What do you mean?" Kou stuttered – the swimmer smirked slightly—nearly daring to push her over the edge.

The model's skin turned crimson as he came closer to her ear. "You're making it nearly impossible for me to resist you" he whispered—the model bit her lip as he buried his face into the nape of her neck—the husky sigh from his throat provoked goosebumps to cover her skin.

Kou leaned into his shoulder and chuckled evilly. "Oh really?"—he narrowed his eyes for her sudden seductive tone. "What if I—", she flipped him into the water and swiftly straddled his narrow hips. "I did this", trapping him under her body.

Haru pursed his lips – trying to keep his control – he still wanted to live, plus he'd rather not have Rin end him. Alerting his blue-eyes to the swimmers in the distance he noticed the fuming expression written on the shark's face, while his eyes stared at them both. "He's going to kill me"—the comment caught the models attention and she looked over to see her brother approaching—muscles glistening and sharp-teeth locked.

She climbed off the Olympian: "Run", the model advised and Haru listened.

.

.

*Pug* Deep end*

.

.

The group roared with laughter – her crimson eyes watched the flames flicker through the night – this would be the last-time they'd be around each other with their secret – the addicts would be unveiled tomorrow at group.

She shifted in his arm and leaned into the swimmer strong-chest—somehow the model's brother and his rival had gotten to see eye-to-eye, but she knows it won't last long—tomorrow is group—not only is it group, it's the final-step—they'd have to come-clean.

It's ironic—the councilor had them feel closure and now (a day later) they'd have to come-clean—tell the people they cared for about their addictions.

"How about you guys come see the band tomorrow?" the bass-player suggested to the five-swimmers—they shook their heads.

"Can't" Rin sighed before taking a drink of his beer—and pointing toward Haru "I've got a reporter interviewing me about Haru tomorrow"—usually when an Olympian becomes a major gossip subject the press contacts everyone they're close to – trying to get the dirt, but that wasn't the case. "It's at the community center" the shark finished.

"You too?" the three swimmer questioned in sync—they looked at each other oddly—confused to why they all had to be there.

The model felt Haru's hold tense around her shoulders—he didn't know who was chosen for his '_coming-out'_. His partner had to pick the people he'd have to tell—thanks to several journals all the addicts were supposed to write, it helped their partners figure-out who they'd have to tell.

Kou had read all of his journals and notices something—one being he had really nice writing for a man—but mostly, he drifted-away from his friends when his addiction started.

He looked down to the red-headed model as she gripped his jeans slightly—she was confused to who he picked for her _coming-out_—if it wasn't her brother… then who?

They looked up at each other—eyes full of questions and trying to figure-out the answer but unable to—suddenly Haru began to stand and the model followed suit. "We'll be back"—the group went to question their actions but they quickly took their leave.

.

.

.

"You picked all of them?"—the couple had walked a far-distance from the bonfire—they could still see the glow but it was barely visible.

The model sighed as she looked at the Olympian. "I had to, Haru"—he tensed for the statement. "From your journal's I could tell that you vanished—out of no-where, not just because of the Olympics ", she searched his eyes for any sign of refusal but he couldn't disagree since it was all true. "Now you pop-back into their lives—they probably all have questions and want answers but, don't know how to ask you"—the swimmer groaned knowing the singer was right.

She was speaking from experience—her brother vanished from her life for years—the model had nothing but questions for Rin, but with the hatred and his unbelievable goal to end her relationship, she never bothered to ask.

"Who'd you pick for me?" Kou questioned—the only one she could really see him inviting was her brother, but from the exchange at the bonfire—it seems like he's only going for Haru.

The Olympian ran his fingers through his hair—he re-read her journals hundreds of times – they were intense and depressing. If you looked at the model walking-around the city you'd never think she would have those thoughts—it seemed like every day she was tempted to cut, bleed or die. "Rin and your mom" Haru told her.

"My mom? Why her?" she pushed—when she looked at everything, her mother knew the whole-story (sort of), and didn't need to hear it again. "Haru she knows—"

"No she doesn't" he interrupted—when her face twisted into confusion he sighed. "You told her pieces of what happened", the swimmer looked away to the crashing waves. "At the end, you never really told her the entire story to your addiction—like now—", his large hands gripped her arms softly. "She doesn't know that you still want to die".

The singer never told anyone about her thoughts—how she still wanted to end herself—take a gun or razor to her wrist and let all her blood seep-out. Since rehab she hated looking at herself in the mirror—just a little too much pressure or a trigger for her depression would make her wrist itch for a cut.

She kept herself busy to stop the itching—but when she really felt depress, she'd wrestle herself to get out of bed—just like she did the day Haru joined group—she never wanted to leave her apartment, but becoming the next renter of a grave of some-sort.

The Olympian watched as the light in her eyes dulled and her aura changed drastically—with the side of his hand he lifted her chin – forcing her eyes on his. "You knew all this time and still—", her voice was shaky as she thought about it—it didn't make sense. Why would someone (especially an Olympian) want to be with a suicidal person? Even when at her mother's she tried to make sense of it—but couldn't—not one bit. There were so many risks—one day she would want to be selfish and die—then other's she couldn't get out of bed or function normally. "Why?" the model whispered.

Haru didn't understand why himself—well most the time he didn't—before he wouldn't have given her the time-of-day—but that wasn't for her depression—that was because he thought little of himself, just like she does from time-to-time—she may never say it, but, he knows negative thought swarm her mind.

The model's long-lashes fluttered shut as he pressed a tender kiss on her petal-lips—he didn't need to tell her anything, but the kiss was enough—the tough but gentle pressure, raw and sweet teases of pulling away and capturing them once more—his hand wrapped in her red-locks.

Looking into each other's eyes—the tilt of her head opened the range for their new-kiss.

Slowly they sat on the sand—mouths clasped and bodies pressed against the other—the model's mind wiped from her previous question.

The Olympian carefully rolled her onto her back—she mulled when his lips vanished from hers and he held himself up from her body. Her lustful eyes captured his. "You want to be the end of yourself…" he pressed his forehead against hers. "But… I want to try and be your new beginning".

Tomorrow would be their end and new beginning.

.

.

.

* * *

Image of the chapter: a bonfire on a beach.


	16. Chapter 16

~Pug's love and the Deep end~

The model stared at his broad-back from the shadows of the group-room—the tension in the air was thick—thick enough to suffocate an army of priests—which is irony since their councilor is quiet a religious woman.

Kou held her breath as the four-swimmers looked at Haru—he wasn't speaking but thinking of what to say—she couldn't blame him, it's a huge step for them both.

"Haruka-senpai?" Rei blinked—the wannabe mother Theresa had told them all that they were getting interviewed about the Olympian—the model had to admit—it was clever to use their current press-popularity to get them here, but now, they were all confused. It's up to Haru to clear the air. "I thought this was an interview—"

The addict sighed as his blue-orbs looked over the men—he really didn't want to do this, but it was for the best—he had to put everything behind him today—_now. _"There's no interview", the group perked in confusion as their eyes went to the councilor sitting patiently. "…It's more of a—intervention" Haru corrected.

Rin narrowed his eyes on his rival—not impressed by the word: intervention—he's seen enough reality-shows and newspaper articles on drug-addicts. "_Who's intervention, Haru?"_ the red-headed male growled – he wasn't only pissed about being manipulated but livid that _his _best-friend—one who's currently with his little sister—is an addict of a sort.

Haru knew that his rival would be on edge once hearing the news—probably enraged thinking his little sister was dating someone that is known as—waste to society. "Mine", the flames in his rival's eyes sparked like a wild fire on summer-days. "When I was recruited into the Olympics' a lot changed"—he looked over to Makato who bowed his head—they were room-mates back in university, and he was the one he spoke to about joining the Olympic team. "My manager brought me to tones of parties—"

"That's their job, idiot" the model glared at her brother for the comment—it wasn't needed.

Makato noticed the dull-look in his best-friend's eyes. "Continue, Haru-chan" he encouraged—a tad hurt by the news but willing to help his friend.

The blue-eyed Olympian glanced over to the corner where the model stood listening and being supportive. "By the end of all the sponsoring and whatnot—I was addicted to alcohol"—Rin snarled for the statement. "I used to drink all the time—before work, lunch, after-work and a black-out before bed", the weight on his shoulders gradually started to lighten as he told them more. "When I was drunk I would become more social—charismatic—and it was easy for me to get women to speak to me", the swimmers voice was bitter as he thought about the one-nightstands. "I've had countless one-nightstands—probably over a hundred in one year".

Nagisa pouted towards the dolphin—unable to believe the story since it was Haru, but, it wasn't something that didn't happen every-day—it happens to different people all over the world—that's the scary part. "How many years?" the waiter questioned.

"Around six-years for alcohol", Haru barely answered under his breath—ashamed by his past he avoided their gaze, even though he could feel Rin glaring into his soul. "After I won the silver-medal in free-style swimming, I went clubbing with my famous-friends to celebrate—that's when I got hooked on cocaine"—Rin gripped the seat in anger and frustration.

"Did you do this with my sister around?"—Haru shook his head and Kou smirked for the question – she was the worse-addict in the group. "I can't believe this…" the red-head sighed while running his fingers through his hair. "I knew you weren't good for my sister"—Haru glared at his rival for the comment.

Makato pursed his lips together as he looked over to Rin. "Is that all Haru-chan?" the gentle-giant asked—hoping there wasn't anything more, but was wrong.

The Olympian shook his head quickly. "Steroids" the single word drove Rin over the edge of anger and beyond pissed. "I was going to lose my spot on the team because of my addictions. So, I turned to steroids", the group looked at one another with dull-expressions. "About a year ago my manager found me in my house after my nightly-routine—the drugs and alcohol were killing me", his skin pricked when thinking about the night and his kindle-managers face finding him. "He placed me in rehab, and I was there for a year—I was twenty-seven and fighting addiction", he finished with relieve.

Nagisa glanced over to Makato as he sighed softly. "I never saw this coming…" he trailed as he looked into Haru's blue-eyes. "Especially from Haru-chan" the other swimmers nodded in agreement. "But, either way, you're our friend" the giant stood from his seat and placed a hand on the addicts head. "And, I'll always be there for you, Haru-chan".

"Makato", the blued swimmer tensed—he never really thought he'd react this way, especially someone as kind-hearted as the backstroke-swimmer.

"Us too", the blonde and Rei perked—the waiter latched onto the Olympian.

Rin looked at the group unsatisfied—he didn't know how to accept this—_his _best-friend—_his _rival—_his _sister's boyfriend—no, there was no-way he was going to accept this—but this is his best-friend. "Does Gou know?" the group stopped and looked over to the red-head.

"She's known since we met-up again", the Olympian answered trying to keep Kou's secret in hiding—it was only right to allow her to tell him.

The red-headed swimmer shook his head and stood from his seat. "I can't accept this"—his rival expect this much. "It pisses me off" Rin spat as he narrowed his eyes "First for the fact you had no-control during the sponsor-time for Olympians—secondly for being around my innocent sister when you've done drugs"—the councilor sighed for Rin's reasons. "Thirdly for stooping so low".

Kou tensed for her brother's word—if this was how he felt for Haru's addictions… how would he handle hers?

"Where does that leave us?" Haru dared to ask.

His rival glanced over with a burning-eyes. "Let's just say—I really want you away from my sister" he growled.

.

.

.

The final intervention or _coming-out_—the model shouldn't be so nervous since she knows her mother will be there for her—but, she didn't know about her brother. After Haru's intervention he was dead-set on sliding them-up, but the common comments from her elder-brother made her even more nervous.

Haru wasn't the worse of the addicts—he's almost normal—most addicts start from influence—she never really did that—it was more her craving to forget everything that drove her to drugs; she didn't want to remember the abuse.

As the councilor instructed Haru and the rest of the swimmers, her brother tried to leave but the nun stopped him with a simple: stay here—he gave her a confused look – probably thinking the only one he knew that did drugs was Haru.

"There's someone else that needs to talk to you, Matsuoka-kun" the councilor alerted him. "Please", she continued as the doors opened. "Get comfortable".

The swimmer sighed and looked over to the person taking a seat next to him—his mother—he hadn't seen her in years and now—in an addicts-group? "Mom? Why are you here?" he whispered.

She looked over with her greying-red hair, wrinkled cheeks and gentle-eyes—placing a gentle hand on her son's cheek she smiled "It's nice to see you again", the mother whispered before looking over to the councilor. "You as well. Now, shall we?"—the nun nodded before waving to the model.

The singer held her breath as she walked toward the lonesome chair—this was it, the last second of being the _innocent _girl her brother thought she was—she'd miss it (a little).

His maroon-eyes widened when his sister stepped into the light—the faint gasp from the group sitting with his rival could be hear. "G-Gou?" he stood from the chair. "What?"

"Um, hey there" she looked at her brother—eyes going to Haru as he nodded for her to continue. "We need to talk about a few things—"

Rin ignored and glared over to his rival. "You asshole! You got my sister into drugs?!" he yelled in anger—the model looked over to her mother who sighed. "I'm going to ki—"

"It wasn't Haru", Kou interrupted—she gripped her brothers arm tightly. "Actually, he's helped me a lot—", she tried but the flaming-betrayal in his eyes stopped her.

"You better tell me it was something minor like alcohol or sex" the swimmer hissed—the model released her hold and looked away slightly—she wished it was only that—sitting down in the plastic chair she ushered him to do the same.

"I was engaged, Rin" he blinked for the news as he sat on the seat. "I met him when I was nineteen (roughly)—I modeled wedding dresses and he took the pictures", Kou could feel her heart-beating out of her chest—it hurt. "At first it was a perfect-relationship—he adored me and treated me like a queen—but then, when we got comfortable and moved in together…" she gripped her heavy-sweater—terrified for what he'd say or do about the scars, but it had to be done.

Eye's widened while she slide the sweater from her arms—scars visible to the whole room. "He started to burn me with cigarettes, hitting me, complain all the time—it never ended, no-matter how hard I tried—I was never good enough", she choked back her sadness and tightened her hold on the fabric.

Haru bowed his head as his rival was silent—he would've been the same—his friends next to him were quiet as well—uncertain of what to say—there wasn't anything to say.

The model sighed as she looked into her brother's eyes. "One day…" her voice cracked slightly for the tears-brimming his orbs. "I came home from the taste-testing for the wedding—and caught him sleeping with Chigusa"—Rin flinched for the news—her best-friend? "I went out that night and drank until I forgot everything—him, her and the abuse—it felt really good—I felt normal", his face went stone for the mention of alcohol. "I lost my modeling job that week too—and alcohol became my new best-friend—"

"Is that all?" he dared to ask—she shook her head.

"You thought Haru was bad" – the model grinned with guilt—", I'm worse" Kou whispered before sighing heavily. "It didn't take me long to become addicted to weed—the feeling of getting high was great at first—but it never lasted long enough for me, until one of my dealers introduced me to cocaine—I loved it at first but the more I snorted the worse the voice would become, and my depression would taunt me—I went to something stronger—"

"Gou", he interrupted—eyes filled with anger. "I thought you were different—"

"I did to", his sister quickly admitted. "But, shit-happened and fast" her crimson orbs went to the floor. "At the end, I found heroine"—Rin cursed under his breath. "I loved that drug—it made everything go-away along with alcohol—but when it ended I'd still hate myself"—her depression would still come to life and slap her back to reality. "I'd sleep with whoever I could—men and women" she heard him stand but didn't look at the swimmer—she couldn't. "One day I looked in the mirror and saw what I've done to myself—I started cutting my arms and wrist—those are the scars from it" she pointed to the deep cuts. "Then after a while I became suicidal—I left mom a voicemail and tried to O.D, but it didn't work, so, I slit my wrist—"

"What the fuck were you thinking?"—she wasn't, that's the point—the drugs and liquor helped stop herself from thinking. "Honestly, you want to die—"

"You can't stand there and judge me, dammit!" the model stood from chair—she didn't need him to lecture her, she did it enough in her head. "I know I fucked-up! I don't need you to tell me the same shit that I already know!" - he froze.

"Clearly you did mess-up! I mean, staying with an abusive guy—you should've left!" he didn't understand why she stayed—no one really does when they've never been through it. "Now look what you did! You ruined your arms even more, and got yourself in a group for societies wasted citizens!"

Haru tensed when he noticed the dull-look in his girlfriend's eyes—she was being triggered.

"I know all this", Kou whispered. "I know that I'm nothing to society—"

"Then why did you do it?!" Rin screamed in pure rage—not thinking about anything.

His mother tried to end his madness and calm him down but it didn't work—he was livid with his sister. "I don't know", she whispered into her palms. "I don't know…" the model shook her head—wrist itching and throat clogged with tears. "I don't know!" she cried.

The councilor bowed her head as the singer collapsed to the ground—she was once there. "I know I failed—I failed everyone—you and mom—dad—", she sniffed.

"Dad would probably disown you for this shit"—the tiny comment hit a nerve, even though he didn't mean for her to hear it. "Gou! Wait!" he yelled when she bolted from the ground and out the room—he went to stop her but the councilor and his mother stopped him.

"You said enough", the nun growled before looking over to Haru. "You're her partner in this group—this is a part of your job now".

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

The swimmer was in a panic—he couldn't find her anywhere: she wasn't in the bathroom, the hallway or lobby—and her car wasn't in the park-lot.

It was safe-to-say the Olympian was petrified.

Rain covered his body as he sped through the sidewalk—he held his phone—the constant beeping of the line in his ear as he waited for her to pick-up the device, but every time he'd go to voicemail.

Quickly he dialed 911—tripping over two women walking casually on the sidewalk, he stumbled but caught himself—he didn't dare to apologize—there was no time for that. "911, what is your emergency?" the professional voice rang in his ear—the Olympian turned the corner and looked over the apartment parking-lot; when he noticed the singers beaten car he panicked. "Hello?"

"Yes, I need an ambulance" he panted while entering the apartment building and spirting-up the stairs—he quickly told the operator the address of the building and the floor.

When he got the model's apartment door he didn't knock or yell-out—he kicked down the door hastily.

The door came booming down as he rushed into the apartment—the sound of Haro's distorted barking echoing the living-room. "Kou!" he searched the room—she wasn't there.

He ran to the bedroom hoping she was in the sheets but her body was absent. "Is the ambulance on its way?" he asked the woman—the swimmer had blocked-out all her questions while he searched the apartment.

"Yes sir", the woman answer—the Olympian continued to look around the apartment for Haro—when the barking got louder near the bathroom, Haru looked in to find Kou.

Haru hurried to her fallen body—the pug barking at her while her breath staggered—the sticky warm texture of the blood pool covered his body as he lifted her from the floor. "Operator—my girlfriend— she slit her wrist", he panicked—the Olympian grabbed anything to add pressure to the large cut.

The woman on the other-line told him the distance of the ambulance as he press the wound. "Kou, can you hear me?" Haru could feel her skin becoming cold and pulse fading under his finger-tips. "Don't die on me", the swimmer pleaded—when he leaned down the faint sound of her breathing whispered in his ear.

He was left to wait for the ambulance.

.

.

.

* * *

Image of the chapter: two women walking in the rain.


	17. Chapter 17

~Pug's love and the Deep end~

Her lashes stirred as she began to wake-up—a soft moan came from her throat as the overly-clean smell brushed her nose—she figures she's not at home.

The model's vision focused while wiggling her fingers—they looked over the pure-white room and the machines hooked to her body – it's a familiar feelings – the same when she woke-up from attempting suicide the first time.

"Kou", the swimmer whispered—she looked over to the Olympian as he sat in a hospital chair. When he leaned over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, she flinched—still a little foggy on what had happened. "Thank god", he muttered into her hospital-gown.

She placed a hand in his hair before resting her head against his—the memories of what happened had returned to the singer—the last thing she recalled hearing before blacking-out was the swimmers voice asking her questions. The red-head clenched his rough-textured shirt—hands and breathe shaky as she buried her nose into his scent. "…Haru…" Kou whispered as she thought about her brothers' words. "Sorry…"—the swimmer was thankful that he managed to get there in-time to save her.

"You scared the shit-out of me", he muttered—the Olympian has never been so terrified—he never wanted to go through such terror again, even if that meant placing the singer in a straight-jacket. "Promise me you won't do tha—"

"I can't promise you anything", the model interrupted – the urges got stronger throughout the days; she couldn't grantee she'd never do it again – for all she knew, she could try again when she got out of the hospital. "When do am I being released?"—he pulled away from her body and sighed.

"Three days", the doctors wanted her to talk to a psychologist before being discharged – but she wasn't going back to that apartment – the Olympian would have to die before she started living alone once again. "You're not going back to that apartment though" he bluntly commented.

Kou raised a brow in confusion—she paid her rent on-time and there wasn't anything she did to piss-off her tenant – so she thought. "Why's that, Haru?"

The swimmer shifted in his seat—he didn't know how to put this properly without seeming like a dick or a demanding-prick. _"I won't allow it?—no that's no good"_ the model watched as he argued with his thoughts, which made her worry.

"You didn't get me into a safe-house did you?" narrowing her gaze on the Olympian she growled—Haru shook his head: no. "I'm not moving back home if that's what you're trying to get at", Kou glared—there was no-way she was going to live-at-home again—but he shook his head once again.

The Olympian didn't know how to put it—but either way he had to tell her. "Then what is it?"

"You're moving in with me and it's final" Kou tensed for the news—move-in with him? She hasn't lived with anyone for so long, unless counting when they were chained together, but, that was forced. "A-And you're for the first-month you aren't going anywhere without me", his voice seemed flustered—take a deep breath he locked eyes with the woman. "You're coming with me to work—sponsor meetings—gatherings—appointments—the store, even the fucking bathroom", the model blinked for his sudden course of action. "If you need to go to classes—I'm going with you"—he didn't mind sitting through her lectures actually. "I won't let you out of my sights".

The singer chewed on her inner-cheek trying to make sense of everything – they were still a new-couple and moving-in together wasn't something they should be doing—it bothered her a little-bit – but it meant she wouldn't only have Haro to keep her company. "Why?" she whispered.

Haru placed a hand on her bandaged wrist—not tight enough to hurt her but the proper-amount to get his point across. "I said: I wanted to be your new beginning"—her eyes flickered as she recalled the beach. "—which means, I won't let you end yourself" he decided this when riding in the ambulance—according to the paramedic's—if he waited a few minutes more she wouldn't have had a chance of making it—like hell he was going to let her succeed with suicide.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

The blue-eyed swimmer casually walked into the waiting-room—the model ended-up falling asleep because of all the blood-loss, but thankfully she spoke to the psychologist before passing-out—turns-out she'll have to stay in the hospital for only three-days (like he predicted).

"How is she?"—Haru snapped his gaze over to the chairs—there sat (none other than) Rin with the rest of his friends.

The addict went to leave the room—he was ready to beat-the-shit out of his rival—but the red-headed swimmer gripped his arm. "Haru—"

"Get the fuck off me!" the silent-swimmer snapped—Rin glared at Haru for his tone. "Honestly, why the hell are you here?"

Makato and Nagisa stood – both wanting to prevent a fight between the two Olympians. "Haru-chan", the gentle-giant said, trying to calm-down the dolphin—but it didn't seem to work. "Gou-chan is his sister".

The blue-eyed swimmer narrowed his orbs on the red-swimmer. "I know that", Haru growled—he roughly pushed his rival. "But that doesn't forgive the comment he made".

"I—I—", Rin stopped—uncertain of what to tell his friend. He can't tell him that he isn't used to the subject – there's no excuse for what he said. "There's no excuse to what I did to Gou—but, I'm worried for her".

Haru looked away from his rival and noticed the Matsuoka-siblings mother—she was sitting in a velvet chair—eyes off on a child in the distance – she seemed upset for some reason. The swimmer pushed passed his rival – not giving a shit to his excuses or reasoning – and took a seat next to the woman.

"How's Gou?" she looked over to the blue-eyed Olympian—the bags under her eyes were from her train-ride to Tokyo and the long night of waiting on the results for her daughter. It could've been worse—last time the doctors were panicking since the model had heroine in her system and mixing drugs with medication could've made everything worse.

Haru noticed the anguish in her crimson "She's sleeping right now – but, she woke-up and spoke to the psychologist"—the mother nodded before shifting her view back on the child.

She chuckled as the little boy scrunched his face—big-brown eyes on his mother and shaggy black-locks messed from his older-sister. The boy pulled on his white-shirt and jeans—his mother told him to stop but he didn't. "When're you going to give me a grand-baby?" she looked up to Rin with a narrow eye. "You're twenty-eight", her son looked away slightly. "Do you even have a girlfriend?"

"Where's this coming from suddenly?" the shark quickly questioned—back in Australia he didn't really pay-mind to girls—he was too busy with the Olympics' and training.

"I'm not going to be around forever", the mother folded her arms over her chest. "Your sister is ahead of you—more like light-years ahead of you" her crimson eyes looked at her sons' rival and smirked. "Next time I see you and my daughter, you'll probably have her bigger than a balloon"—the swimmer blushed for the comment and looked away from the woman.

Rin glared at his rival—still dead-set on breaking the two addicts a part. "That's not happening", the shark growled—Haru looked up to his best-friend with question. "These two are ove—"

"She's going to be living with me once she out of here", Haru bluntly announced—Rin narrowed his eyes as he leaned closer to his rival.

"I'd rather her come with me back to Australia, than live with some drug-addict"—upon the comment from his rival, Haru stood from his seat and glared into the sharks eyes – he was getting tired of this shit, especially from Rin.

"That's enough Rin", the Olympian glanced over to his mother as she stood—pushing the two males a part she shook her head in displeasure. "Your sister is an old-addict—worse than Haruka-kun" her eyes locked with her sons. "You should be quiet before belittling someone".

"But mom—", Rin tried but his mother wouldn't hear it.

"He saved Gou", she stated—placing a hand on Haru chest. "I don't really give a shit if he used to do drugs or drink—thanks to him—I can see my daughter alive and not in a grave" her gripped tightened on her daughters savior. "Also, Gou is a grown-woman—and if she wants to live with him she can—I have no control of her and neither do you".

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

The swimmer sighed as he entered the large-house—the welcoming bark from the pug sang in his ear as he danced around some boxes.

He called a mover and cleaners to pack the models things, also clean the apartment and fix the door.

The Olympian flopped onto the couch and Haro leaped onto his chest—he placed a hand on the pug's head and groaned for the weight of the dog—he wasn't used to having a pet yet. _"It's going to be very different soon"_ he thought—Haro licked his fingers as the swimmer flicked on the television.

His blue-eyes flickered as the gossip-reported spoke about him and the model—thankfully the press didn't catch-wind of Kou's attempted suicide—that was the last-thing they needed.

When the woman made a jab at the two he grunted—the entire press thought they were getting married or engaged—it's not even remotely close to the truth—they just started dating—marriage was _far, far _down the road.

Haro laid on the swimmers chest—closing his eyes he started to snore—Haru glared at the pug but sighed. _"He probably misses Kou"_ the swimmer figured before placing a hand on the pug's back. _"She'll be here soon"_ he thought while flipping through channels.

The swimmer pursed his lips together as he thought about the model—he could still feel her blood on his skin—he hated the feeling—it made his stomach turn and flip. He never thought he'd have to press against someone's wrist—no one really thinks they would have to.

All he could remember was the way she fell-cold under his fingers—the rushing paramedics and the ambulance-ride that felt like hours.

Then there were the questions the nurses through at the swimmer when he arrived with the barely-breathing model—they wanted to know everything about what happened—all he knew was the events of group and the comment his rival made—then running from the community center, calling 911 and rushing to find Kou.

Later in the day, her mother arrived with the councilor (surprisingly)—they waited with him in the lobby as the doctors helped Kou. She had lost tones of blood and needed a transfusion—apparently she sliced through a vital-vein.

The swimmer looked at his phone to see the messages from his manager—he had told the kind-man about what happened—instantly he started asking questions about Haru, thinking the Olympian had urges to drink or do drugs—but it was the opposite.

Haru just wanted to be around Kou—he nearly fought with her doctors' and nurses when they stabilized her – he wanted to be at her side until she woke-up. Thankfully her mother allowed it, as long as she was able to stay the night with her daughter—the swimmer agreed to her terms.

His eyes landed on the boxers marked different things: _bedroom, clothes, books, kitchen—_it was all the models belongs. The Olympian would've ordered someone to unpack it all but it wasn't right—unless he had permission from his girlfriend to get someone else to do it—so now, he was going to have to unpack and get everything set-up.

A loud snort came from the pug and soon a fart. "For fuck sakes", he cursed under his breath with his eyes on the dog.

"_You're definitely getting your own damn room!"_ the Olympian tried to move the animal but couldn't without waking him up—the last thing the swimmer was going to allow was a gassy-sausage-dog sleep in his bed—or room (for the matter), and suffocate him while he slept.

It was enough he had to fight his sexual-urges when Kou started sleeping in his room with him. _"I should get a new bed"_ Haru grumped—the large-bed in his room still had the memories of all his one-nightstands—he really didn't want to make-love with his girlfriend in that memory-filled bed—that's not classy.

The swimmer sighed as he sat up—moving Haro to the couch—and made his way upstairs to look at his bedroom.

When looking into the room he groaned "Yup—a new bed is needed" the swimmer concluded as his eyes traveled over the white-sheets—he could still hear the moaning woman in his ear.

He looked over the rest of the bedroom—he still needed to make room for the model's clothing and belongs—in both the dresser and closet.

The Olympian was going to make some big-changes in his home.

.

.

.

* * *

Image of the Chapter: a little boy with raven-hair, wearing a white-shirt and jeans.


	18. Chapter 18

~Pug's love and the Deep end~

Leaning against the cold-glass of the window—eyes burning to the passing beach outside—the model was silent. Quietly thanking the lord for allowing her to leave the hospital—all she did was sit in an empty room with nothing—not even a bra—it sucked majorly for the woman but, that's the protocol when someone attempts suicide.

As the swimmer slowly brought his sports-car to a halt, she alerted her eyes to the bird on the beach—large beck, yellow-head and grey-feathered body—probably a male pelican. The bird waddled throughout the sand—chest puffed with pride – it reminded her of teenage-boys after they announce they got laid – it's stupid, beyond belief but it happens.

"When was your first time?" the Olympian jumped slightly for the sudden question—not exactly sure how to answer her or whether he should give her an answer.

"Not sure", he answered while making the turn—the model looked over with a little hesitation before nodding.

"Drunk?" she sighed—the swimmer slowly nodded—she smirked as he pulled up the lane-way and started passed many other large houses—most homed to the rich, athletes, actors—famous models and known people—it was easy to say: the model felt out-of-place. "That makes me your first"—the Olympian grunted for the comment—thinking about the shit Rin would say right now, and how un-cool it is to think that he _lost_ it at twenty-eight. "What? I mean, when you're drunk it isn't special at all—"

"Kou—we ended-up sleeping together while I was helping you study", Haru glanced over as he parked in his drive-way—when he thought about the first-time they were together, it's quiet the random-moment.

Kou smiled when she noticed the blush on the swimmers cheeks—it's rare to see it because of his skin, and he's a professional at holding the perfect poker-face. "You know…" she leaned forward as he turned off the car—breathe on his cheek and bright-crimson orbs staring into his. "… when you blush, you're extremely irresistible" the model whispered in his ear.

The swimmer looked away—trying to keep his sanity. _"Fight it! Fight it, Haru! You have all the time in the world—what the fuck am I saying? It's been three-day's—this is almost the longest I've went without sleeping with her—I should keep that roll going. Right?"_ he thought—eyes on the outside world and his famous neighbor who seemed to notice his arrival and the woman in the car—most did pay-mind to her form, since it was nearly a daily-routine for him to bring home a new-woman. But this time—she was going to be the only woman in the house—the only one to leave and come back.

It's a big-step for the Olympian.

The model noticed the stares for the different stars—many in which she could name and recall from movies—that frightened the red-head slightly. "We never really got this kind of—attention before", she pulled away from the swimmer—she figured the reason was for his countless numbers of one-nightstands. "You really want to do this?" Kou asked after a moment of utter-silence.

Haru looked over to the girl—the look of worry and disperse written on her face—he didn't like it—not one bit of him enjoyed the sight.

The Olympian looked over the on-looking people – none where hiding the fact they were staring at the couple – which probably made the model a little insecure. _He _wasn't going to allow that.

When Haru got out of the car and grabbed her bags from the back-seat, the model tried to stop him—but he never listened – she really didn't enjoy his stubbornness that seemed to appear from time-to-time.

"Har—", her door opened quickly—the brisk scents of fresh-cut grass, cigars and overly-expensive water tickled her nose.

"This is your house too—now", her eyes shimmered for his awkward statement—the swimmer was out of his element (that's for sure). "Plus, I need to still give you a tour" Haru finished.

Shaking her head slightly she stood from the passenger-seat. "You're social-skills still suck"—he growled for the remark, fully knowing she was completely right.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

The casual tour of the large-house had escalated – there's no argument or disagreement – just undiscernible sexual tension.

Neither understood why—but as the Olympian guided her to the kitchen the tension became noticeable—in the bathroom it became thicker—Haru's office-area increased the tension extremely—the guest-rooms and several guest-bathroom gave heat between the two—when the swimmer showed her the office he had set-up for her – there wasn't any holding back.

For the swimmer it was like deja-vu from the quick-flamed night when Rin magically appeared at her front-door—the first kiss was innocent and sincere—the second a little more interesting and rough but slow—the third lead to the bedroom.

The model smirked for the smell—the _new_ odor that lingered on things that were recently purchased—the same smell lingering from the mattress. "You bought a new bed", she whispered in lust—his soft but rough lips scattered slow-kisses throughout her neck—her hands wrapped around his strong back dancing over the deep-curves of muscles.

A gentle groan came materialized from his throat—proving the models statement correct. "W-Why?" she squealed when he nibbled on her sensitive area on her neck. "Haru—I told you before—", she tried but the swimmer continued to suck that patch of skin—leading the model to giggle slightly. "S-sto—", a moan awakened in her throat as he expeditiously captured her lips.

The swimmer's fingers ran down the curve of her neck—to her collar-bone that perked as she gasped against his lips—over tops of her breast and down to her distinctive hips. Their lips parted—her eyes cloudy while looking into his—the Olympian kissed the tops of her breast tender before placing a tender-peck on her stomach.

Her fingers curled as he pulled the baggy-shirt over her head—the swimmer took her grasping palms on his shirt as a sign and removed the fabric from his body. Upon the sight, Kou leaned forward—placing her lips on a scar along his shoulder—one received from a bar-fight or two.

A swift click came from her dark-colored bra as the swimmer laid the model back on the mattress—hands clasped on her underwear-lining – nearly asking to remove the draped fabric—his request was answered by a tug on his bottoms—yes.

For several moments the two ravished the others body with tender-kisses and touches—not forgetting scar or curve.

Lips locked against the models, the swimmer entered her body bringing a seductive moan from the vixen. Gradually the blue-eyed Olympian quickened his pace—slow and sincere to fast and heavy.

The head-board bounced against the wall—her hands creating nail-sized crescent-moons on his skin—pants and loud-mules erupted from both their throats.

The model's head spin in lust when his lips captured her neck—nibbling, sucking and teasing her flesh—she'd definitely have to cover-up the hickey later. Her hips bucked as he increased his speed—slamming himself into her womb. "H-Haru", she stuttered into his shoulder—the woman figured she was near her limit – with the Olympian it seemed like she never last long.

Her walls tightened around his form—he knew the meaning very-well—the swimmer pulled her lips to his to cover the loud-noises she would make in a mere-second.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

Sweat caked the windows—slowly dripping down the glass as the fogged windows clouded the dim-lights of the outside-world.

The couple laid silence—entangled bodies, sharing one-pillow and faces turned towards the other—they looked into each other's eyes while taking soft-breathes. "Why the new bed?" the model perked—nose brushing against his and flaming hair covering the mattress, along with her sweat-covered face and neck.

"I have my reasons", Haru cracked—his arms wrapped over her hip to keep her close—the slow strokes of his fingers on her pale-skin creating goosebumps.

"Mind sharing those reasons?" she whispered – the model placed an arm around his shoulders and gently-played with the lengthy-hairs on the back of his neck.

The swimmer pressed his lips to her forehead—his reason is _her_. The old-bed had many good-perks: expensive, large, comfortable, reliable and quiet—but his stomach turned when he thought about having the red-headed woman on it.

"You", Haru answered softly—a soft blush came to his cheeks. He thought she might laugh or call him a ridiculing-name—but she doesn't—the model simply placed a gentle-peck on his lips and smiled – his heart seemed to end.

"Only if Rin knew how sweet you were", Kou whispered—her brother still saw the Olympian as a water-loving fish that only ate mackerel and pineapple for every meal of the day—it's probably one of the main reasons he wanted them a part.

A grunt came from the swimmer making the model giggle—she figured he'd give her that response—it seemed like the written rule for man to make themselves seem like assholes in front of each other—either that or they're considered whipped.

Kou leaned into his neck—inhale his sweaty scent and enjoy his presence—she never noticed how much she missed this while in the hospital. Haru did visit her every-day—but they could never do anything—it was against protocol. When the swimmer wasn't around it was just the model and her mother—talking to each other about different things—but it seemed like her mom enjoyed talking about Haru (most the time).

The elderly-woman would go-on and on about the swimmer—it nearly seemed like she was in love with the Olympian—more than her daughter was. But, on the final day, Kou learned why her mother liked the blue-eyed swimmer—because he brought out her daughter—the same one that seemed to vanish when the model was dating Aoi and ran to drugs for help—it seemed like her old-self was coming back.

It made the model wonder whether she had the same effect on Haru—was he being himself around her. Was he changing? She never really knew since he was so closed-off in high-school—but now, he actually spoke with her—more than her brother it seemed, which she never imagined would happen—especially the way it came about.

"Stop thinking so hard"—Kou blinked for his sudden comment and gave him a confused look. "I know when you're thinking, dummy" he poked her cheek—he knew all her facial-expressions; it was scary to think he did. "Now, tell me" he demanded.

The model shyly looked away from his blue-eyes—Haru noticed and began to tickle her sides—when she kicked and laughed for the touch she agreed to answer the question. "Haru!" she giggled as he came to a halt in his antics.

When the model caught her breath she placed a hand on his—to insure he wouldn't tickle her again, but, knowing his strength her hand wouldn't matter. "You really want to know?" she whispered—the Olympian flipped onto her back and hovered over her body—eyes mixing with her crimson and nodded.

The singer looked to the side—uncertain to how to state the question properly—she didn't want to seem like a nosey-bitch or anything along those lines—but it did make her wonder about what she's does for the swimmer. "Did I change you when we re-united?"—laid on her chest and listened to her heart pounding in embarrassment—he could've answered that a long time ago.

"More than you can imagine", Haru bluntly replied—he noticed the changes when they started talking again. It wasn't only the drifting thoughts of his addictions, but the sparking questions that came to mind when he looked at his old-manager. He wanted to know more about her—even though he wasn't one to get involved with other's lives. He also had to thank his manager for it as well.

Kou wrapped her arms around his head—fingers tangling his locks and a slightly grin on her lips for the news—it made her happy for some reason—she didn't need him to list the reason—she was just glad she changed him in some-way. "Haru", she called gently.

He perked for his name.

"I love you, you little shit"—he cringed for the name but shook his head—the message mattered not the name.

"I love you too".

.

.

.

* * *

Image of the chapter: a pelican


	19. Chapter 19

~Pug's love and the Deep end~

The brisk scent of sea-salt and murk rock filled the air—grey skies rolling-in the rain as the light-house shined in the distance.

Her crimson orbs searched for the runner—jaunting through the rocky path at last minute.

When she noticed his figure climbing towards her the leash pulled—Haro started to bark-happily and pulled her towards her boyfriend.

A groan and pant came from the swimmer—the shore-line run seemed like the worse for him.

His calves burned from the steep hills to the light-house—nose inflamed with salt—arms throbbing like a drum-solo from climbing a rocky-wall. His coach was being serious today—either that, or the fact he caught the Olympian and model together in the hallway – nothing sexual – but, Haru never alerted the man about the new on-looker – especially one that is from the same blood-line as his rival.

The Olympic coach was lividly pissed.

Haru never really practiced or trained with anyone since he was the youngest and for his past addictions—his manager and coach were worried that the other swimmers would influence him to get hooked on something new, since more athletes get a hold of new-drugs easily. It was enough he went through drugs once, but, not again—_never _again.

Kou watched as the blue-eyed swimmer trembled and panted—his hand shakily patting the pug. "Now I know how I look when I run with you", she snickered—recalling the long days of being chained to the athlete, and his long-ass runs on the beach or around town.

The Olympian smirked while the pug licked his hands—the model glared for the affection her pet was giving the swimmer—for some reason, they seemed to be closer than before—Haro seemed to like Haru more than her – which pissed her off. "He seems to like you more than me", she pouted.

He looked at the model with a shake of his head—when she was in the hospital he and the pug had bonded, even though most of the time it was just the two of them staring at each other (awkwardly). Not to mention the sleepless-nights when the swimmer agreed to let the dog on his bed—he could handle the snoring in ear, but the farting wasn't to his liking—after one-night Haru wanted to send Haro the shelter, but never did for the models sake.

"We bonded", Haru bluntly answered—the pug snorted softly and looked to the red-headed model. "Plus, your mood-swings are both our personal-hell", he teased—the model punched him in the arm—to his surprise it actually hurt.

The model turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm swiftly. "Let me go before I bruise your balls", Kou hissed in anger—it was her time-of-the-month—her cramps were bad, her head felt like someone had hit her over the head with a brick, craving for ice-cream and fast-food were driving her mouth insane, and her moods were changing since she couldn't eat what she wanted—because of the fucking swimmer.

Haru never figured a girl on her period would be so—_bitchy_. But, he couldn't say anything—at least he would only have to endure it for (maybe) a week or a few days—plus, her bitchiness was a good-sign. It was better than walking into the bathroom and finding a pink-sign on a stick—_he _was not ready for parent-hood—nor was she.

"If you tone down the bitchiness, I'll buy you fast-food one our way to the training-center"—her eyes lite-up for the news—they were indicial to a child at Christmas.

She kissed him quickly—ignoring his sweaty touch and salty smell. "You take such good care of me", the swimmer grunted for the comment—it wasn't the fact she took so much work (which she does), but for the more obvious fact that grease and overly-salted fries made him a good-boyfriend—especially now.

"Really? Fast-food get me boyfriend points?" the swimmer was slightly offended—when the model first started her _time_, he jumped into his car and raced the grocery-store—bought the exact brands of tampons and bands she requested—sat in line with many women and men (who smirked at his items), while the females awed over his caring-actions. He thought that he'd definitely get boyfriend-points for this—yet again, he was doing this from the kindness of his heart—plus Makato and his grandmother taught him (back in high-school), how to term a woman on her period—you do shit for them, even if it makes you seem like a whipped-man.

Kou sighed—hand gripping his sweat-covered shirt. "No", she smiled up to him—the Olympian blinked for the gesture. "The tampon's and pad's move, definitely got you points", the model noticed the silent cheering in his eyes for the news—it was nearly impossible to find a grown-man who would jump at the chance to buy a girl _girly-items. _"That doesn't mean you're getting out on buying me food".

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

Sitting on the bench—eyes on the two men in the pool swimming—fingers busy in the large brown-paper bag searching for fries. The salty-grease of the French-fries on her lips as her nose burned with chlorine—it wasn't a good mix: salty French-fries and pool chlorine—it was making her stomach turn.

Her eyes looked around the pool—searching for a garbage-can but there wasn't any—the model would've scurried to the bathroom, but, she didn't know the building well-enough and would get lost easily. Not to mention, Haru would become pissed if she vanished from his sights—still terrified of her suicidal thoughts and attempts.

The bitter vile began to raise in her throat—she could feel her gag-reflex kicking-in when the coach blew his whistle for the two swimmers break.

Haru's head popped out of the water—a single swish of his raven-locks, the water vanished from his hair and blue-eyes on the model. He blinked for her demeanor—_he _knew something was definitely wrong.

"I swear Haru", the rival hissed—eyes burning holes into the old-addicts head as he climbed out of the water. "If my sister is pregnant—_I will kill you_" he grounded his teeth.

The blue-eyed Olympian narrowed his eyes on the shark—displeased by the threat—_he _was positive he'd end himself if he got the model pregnant after a few months—like hell he'd let that happen.

Kou couldn't hold it back anymore—when a trash-can appeared next to her she blessed the heavens—instantly she threw-up in the plastic-bin. "That's a pleasant welcome", a familiar voice whispered from the side.

The model coughed as she ended her sickening disposal, and looked up to the voice—her eyes widened on the sight—the tall athlete, broad muscular make-up, short-hair pointed in a tip, strengthened jawline and form draped with a green-jacket representing Australia on his pectorals.

"Sousuke-kun", the model whispered as she stared at her brother's best-friend—he was nearly her second-brother. "W-Why are you here?" the woman questioned.

Looking over with his teal-eyes he sighed. "It's been a nearly a week since Rin left, and our coach is getting irritated", Sousuke replied while rubbing the back of his neck – he had become buffer throughout the Olympic training—arms large from his years of working-out and intense hours of sweat—it nearly made the model's obsession for muscles activate, but she controlled herself since Haru got jealous easily. "So, coach sent me to get him"—his voice held a little irritation when the sounds of Rin yelling at his rival echoed the pool-side.

"I still can't believe you—you of all people!" the shark snapped at the dolphin who stood with his hands clenched into fist—his rival had begun to ramble-on about how he wasn't good-enough for his sister, which drove the swimmer mad. "She's my _little_ sister! You've known her since she didn't have boobs—"

"Finish that sentence and I will kill you, Rin" Kou hissed from the side—she didn't need someone to tell her about her young-years, especially since she's a grown woman.

Haru looked over to the model—eyes glancing over to the other Olympian who had appeared, but ignoring his presence—by the way her eyes flickered while standing from her seat, he knew Kou was pissed.

"I blame fish-boy for your attitude", her brother growled.

The singer narrowed her eyes on the red-Olympian. "My attitude? I'm not a little fucking kid anymore!" she snapped.

"Yes you ar—", Rin tried.

"I'm a grown woman!" Kou interrupted—she refused to let him make her seem like a child—she was twenty-seven years old. "I owned my own apartment—paid my rent—have my own car—I'm finishing college this year and I can sign for myself! I'm an adult", the model fought.

"A very dis-functional adult", Rin growled—Haru glared for the comment; he knows Kou could be triggered easily and he didn't want to re-live the incident back in her apartment at the pool.

"You weren't even in her life for how long? Five years?" the dolphin spoke-up—attempting to take the attention and heat away from Kou. "You have no-right to judge her".

"Say's the one boning my little sister!" Rin shouted—he grabbed his rival by the goggles dangle around his neck, bringing him closer to his flaming eyes. "I really want to punch your fu—"

The model grabbed the blue-eyed swimmers hand—pulling him tighter to her side—they looked down at her brothers' hissing body for the punch. "Calm down", the deep-voice of Sousuke growled—he had noticed the sudden change in his friend, which lead him to believe this wasn't the first-time he's acted this way. "You're blowing everything out of portions, Rin"—Sousuke glared down at his best-friend.

At the end of their high-school days', both of Rin and Sousuke had decided to pursue their swimming-careers. They moved to Australia—began university and trained until they dropped—by the end of University they were both recruited into the Olympics'—Rin for freestyle swimming and Sousuke as Australia's butterfly-swimmer.

The two had grown closer—they acted like brother's most the time—even in front of the team and coaches—they managed to set each-other straight when in the wrong – like they always did back in high-school.

"Sousuke?" Rin looked-up to his team-mate/ best-friend, as he wiped the trickling blood from his lip. "Why the hell are you here?"

The teal-eyed butterfly-swimmer held his serious-face—it scared most people who didn't know him very-well. "It's been a week and the team is wondering where you are—I came to bring you back—"

"Not until I fulfill my goal", the shark interrupted.

Sousuke raised a brow—unhappy with his sudden rebut—the butterfly-swimmer had also seen the magazine-headlines, gossip segments and heard the names the team was coming-up with for his friends rival and sister. When Rin first caught-wind of their relationship, he was pissed beyond words—Sousuke was the one that got him to calm-down eventually—but the letter that Rin sent to his sister wasn't one he could prevent (he tried). "What's this goal?"—he knew damn right what it was, but needed to hear it.

The shark pointed to the couple before them. "Break _them _up—"

"Gou-chan is an adult", Sousuke bluntly rebutted. "She can be with whoever she wants—"

"I won't allow her to be with a fucking fish-boy", the shark snarled. "Especially this emotionless piece of sh—"

"Rin, it's out of your power" the butterfly-swimmer sighed. "Get over it".

"No", Rin growled—his eyes locked on his sisters. "I won't accept this—"

"I never asked for your acceptance", the model butted-in—the three males tensed for her sudden comment. Her stone-cold eyes on her brother as she narrowed her orbs. "If I wanted someones acceptance I would've asked for it—I'm twenty-seven—I don't need anyone's blessing to do what I want".

"But Go—", Rin tried—the model shook her head as she gripped the blue-eyed swimmers hand tightly.

"I understand that you care, Rin—but" she looked over to her boyfriend and then to her brother. "This is my life and I get to make my own decisions", her heart raced as she noticed the misty-cloud forming in her brothers' orbs - reality was setting in. "And Haru is one of my decisions".

Sousuke looked over to his best-friend as he realized many things—he figured it would take a while for him to function normally—he patted his friends shoulder and grinned gently.

He needed to reassure Rin that his little sister wasn't _very_ little anymore.

.

.

.

* * *

Image of the Chapter: the sea-shore with a light-house in the distance, a rocky edged pathway and cloudy skies.

I wanted to know if you guys wanted a chapter at the end of the_ future_—so, a time-leap to the "what happened after all this"—I think you guys know what I mean (hopefully). Well, let me know!


	20. Chapter 20

~Pug's love and the Deep end~

Feet dangling over the edge of the wooden-dock and crystal blue-water flowing towards the open sea. His eyes looked over the many sea-side houses—painted with different unique colors and patterns—the sky growing dark in the west as a storm came in.

The Australian swimmer sighed "Stop standing there, Sosuke" he looked over to presence behind him.

Sosuke quietly walked over to his best-friend and took a seat—he had noticed the long-silence from his friend and had become worried for Rin—usually he wasn't the quiet-type. "You gonna tell me what's eating you?" the butterfly-swimmer bluntly asked—hands shoved inside the pockets of his dark-green sweater.

"It's Gou", the shark admitted.

"She's grown Rin", Sosuke repeated once again—he was getting tired of stating the same fact constantly.

His crimson orbs narrowed on the houses in distance – the models brother thought about it over and over again – not about his rival and his sister, but the shit she endured without telling him – he felt like a failure for not being there to help her or protect the woman. In his mind that was his only job since his father wasn't around to do so.

When he heard the story of Kou's addiction and abuse—he couldn't handle it—never did he think his little sister would've sat him down, and told him all those things – it didn't sit well with him; nothing really does.

"I shouldn't have left"—Sosuke looked over to his friend with his teal eyes—he didn't expect those words to come from his mouth, especially since he reached the goal his father dreamt of as a boy—he is basically living his father's dreams in his honor.

"Don't say that", the serious-male growled. "You worked hard to become an Olympian—you did what you had to do for yourself to succeed", Sosuke clenched his hands into fist as he thought about the 'what-if's'.

Rin could imagine where the swimmer was going with this—he'd still be back in their hometown—doing something that didn't drive his heart—he'd probably be on a fishing-boat just his father. But if he had stayed a little-longer and protected his sister—she would have never been through any of that crap. "Gou wouldn't have been alone when that asshole got a hold of her".

"Nanase-kun isn't that ba—"

"This has nothing to do with Haru", Rin interrupted—even though it drove him up-the-wall, he wasn't pissed-off with his rival—he was livid with Gou's ex-fiancée, for taking advantage of her.

Sosuke leaned back on his palms—eyes towards the darkening clouds. "Then why are you still here?" he questioned—his goal was break-up the two addicts—but that didn't seem to affect him.

Rin ran his long-fingers through his red-locks, trying to figure-out why the hell he was still in Japan. At first he was dead-set on breaking-up his sister and the fish-boy, but now, he didn't mind it—well, not as much as that story she told him—so, why was he still here? "I need to find out more".

"About what? Gou?" Sosuke raised a brow to his friend—he figured the model wouldn't want to tell him anything beyond what he knows now, since they weren't on the best-terms—but, then again, Rin hasn't been in her life for many years—trust wears thin after time. "You and I both know she won't tell you shit about herself at this point"—Rin knows.

"I guess we'll just move back to Japan then", the shark snickered as he went to stand—the butterfly-swimmer pulled him back onto his ass forcefully.

"Like hell we are!" Sosuke snapped with enraged orbs. "We worked hard for our Olympic status! And I will not have you make such an idiotic decision—"

"Sosuke", the sharks tone grew dark. "Kou was abused for three-years—while I was going for my dreams", the butterfly-swimmer tensed for the news. Rin looked over with dull-orbs. "I never even called her or sent a letter while she was living in that hell—alone and with no-one around to help her. As her brother it's my duty to protect my little sister—I failed".

Sosuke went silent as he thought of what to say—there wasn't any words to comfort the free-stylist.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

Placing his phone-down on the nightstand, his blue eyes wandered to the model's sleeping form—the sea of red-bangs over her face, lips parted slightly while she took soft breathes, one of his t-shirts draped over her torso and pajama pants picking through the navy-sheets.

The swimmer was worried—not for himself but for his rival.

Yesterday while they were driving back to the house, the model had went on a long rant about her brother, stating she didn't need him anymore—which Haru knew would hurt Rin more than anything else on this planet. In his blue-eyes, it seemed like the two-siblings has become distant—more than just countries a part—which caused him to worry; Kou needed her brother in her life – he would be the only family she'll have left once her mother passes-away, and grieving alone with her depression is not going to end happily.

He looked over the bed and noticed the pug's furry-body cuddling-up to the singer—the swimmer had only allowed it for this week since she seemed be going through a lot—also, he couldn't find the strength in his soul to refuse her. _"Maybe I'm what they called—whipped"_ the Olympian thought with a hiss—he hated the term, even though he barely knew what the hell it meant.

The phone buzzed for a text-message—he ignored, knowing it was from Makato—probably telling him that the plan was in motion and there's no-way it could be fucked-up.

Haru kissed the singers head gently before standing from the bed—he wasn't going to wake her up yet—she was going to need her energy since she had a gig tonight, classes in an hour and a half, group and the two needed to go to the store— _they _were in for _long _day.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

The model sighed as they placed the items on the convertor-belt: bread, eggs, fruit, milk, cheese, meat, fish—the swimmer had begged once again—ice-cream—the model had pleaded for the desert—dog food for Haro and much more.

"Cash or debt?" the cashier said in mid-swipe.

The Olympian began to pull out his wallet when the model stopped him—"Debt", the singer answered.

"Cash", Haru narrowed his orbs on his girlfriend—she knew all about his mentality and the stereotypical rule: 'the boyfriend pays'.

"Debt" the model pushed—she wasn't going to allow him to pay for all this—not to mention she picked most to the items.

"Cash", he rebutted.

"Haru, I'm paying" she hissed.

"No, I am", the swimmer sighed.

"Uh no, I've wasted enough of your money".

"On what?"

She paused for a moment to think—the Olympian took the chance to hand over the bills, but the model snatched his wallet. "Many times, Nanase".

His eyes narrowed for the usage of his surname—they never really called each other by it—_he _didn't want to hear it. "Well, too bad" he blunted replied—he reached over to grab his wallet from her hands, but the model moved around to prevent the capture. "Kou", Haru firmly demanded.

"I'm paying you little shit", she growled—he Olympian grunted for the name (again), and pulled her into his chest—arms locking around her form and bringing his wallet into his possessions.

"Cash"—the swimmer had won.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

The red-headed swimmer stared up at the blinking bar-sign—he's never been here before and by the parking-lot being so hectic and full, he figured it was a busy place—thankfully they took a cab.

Both males paid the driver before stepping out of the cab. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" Rin whispered over to Sosuke.

"Think of it this way—if anyone starts a bar-fight my shoulder isn't acting-up"—like that was going to give the shark more confidence and courage to face his sister.

Rin smirked for the comment "I don't think that'll stop Gou".

Sosuke shook his head in disagreement—"Did I really just hear _'The Shark'_ state: he's afraid of his little sister?"

"You heard correct", Rin groaned—he's seen his sister pissed-off—not at her group—oh no, that was starting of her enragement levels—when it came to the full-power of her aggression… it was scary as fuck.

Sosuke rolled his teal-eyes before slapping his friend in the back roughly—giving him a step towards the bar. "Let's get in there", the butterfly-swimmer encouraged while rubbing his shoulder with care.

Rin nodded solemnly and entered with his best-friend by his side.

.

.

The two Olympian's looked over the crowded bar—the lingering scent of alcohol, teeth stained with cigarettes, sweat and rust wood—covered their noses—they haven't been to bar like this in years.

"Do you see Haru?" Rin whispered over to serious-male—Sosuke pointed to a booth in the distance that seat all three of past Iwatobi swim-club members.

The red-headed brother kissed his teeth when noticing his rivals' eyes glued to the stage where his sister sang her last-song—the dolphin seemed so—_jealous_ of the males and females cheering on the band—it was the first time Rin has ever seen this kind-of Haru.

Sosuke quickly pulled the swimmer through the crowd—bumping a man with a camera and making him spill a little of his drink—he hissed at the two but didn't say anything.

Once at the booth the two swished in with the others—Haru making-sure he was on the outside, so he could continue to watch the model on stage—he could swear the males in the crowd had the hot's for her, which pissed him off to the extreme.

Rin stared at his rival for a while—gawking over his jealousy—it didn't make any sense in his mind. "Is this the first time you've seen Haru-chan jealous, Rin-chan?" Nagisa chirped from beside Sosuke.

The shark 'tsked' to the side like he didn't care—but when the song ended and Kou hugged the next bands lead male-singer, the blue-eyed rival was ready to leap out of his seat and pummel poor guy. "I never expected this from Haru", the shark stated.

"It was worse before", Makato murmured from beside Rin. "He was nearly planning a slaughter".

Sosuke looked over to the dolphin has he watched Kou take each-step off the stage with Chigusa by her side. "I thought dolphins' were social and friendly animals" he commented—the group chuckled awkwardly.

"They kill sharks", Rin bluntly stated. "Dolphins' are secret ninja's"—his eyes snapped from his rival when he went to stand from the booth, and landed on his sister. "Who's that guy?" he questioned as the man the two had bumped approached the model chit-chatting with the drummer. "Haru?"

The raven-hair swimmer stood "Aoi", he simply replied.

"Who's Aoi?" Rin snapped—standing and grabbing the blue-eyed swimmer arm—by the look in his blue eyes and the distance look; the red-swimmer could tell it was serious. "Dammit Haru, tell me".

The old-addict looked into his friends crimson-eyes. "Kou's ex".

The plan that seemed perfect had just became a disaster.

.

.

.

* * *

Image of the chapter: a dock with sea-blue water and houses across from the dock.


	21. Chapter 21

~Pug's love and the Deep end~

It started with a hand being rested on the photographer's chest—he growled at his ex's new-lover—_he _was the only obstacle in his way. If the model didn't have the emotionless-Olympian, she'd realize she wanted him back—not the slightest.

"Lay off!" Aoi snapped—Haru narrowed his orbs—he didn't enjoy his rash-tone.

Aoi attempted to move passed the strong-build of the swimmer to get a hold of the model cling to Haru's back—the photographer was drunk and angry—not a good combo; especially with his past love for abuse.

"Kou! Listen to me—move—", the drunken abuser bumped against the Olympian—Haru gave him a shove for space. "Move you worthless water-boy", Aoi slurred under his breath.

Rin watched from a distance—a request from Haru—apparently he's handled the photographer before. Rin decided to trust his rival—_the shark_ knew the dolphin would protect his sister, but if things got heated (which they were)—the model's brother would have his rivals back.

Rin trusts Haru.

Sosuke looked over the heating quarrel—he predicted that Rin would get involved first but, when Haru made the request and the red-head willingly agreed—it shocked all the swimmers at the table; proving the butterfly-swimmer wrong.

Makato anxiously watched from his seat—Sosuke rolled his shoulder—Rei fixed his glasses—Nagisa gawked over the newly presented protective-side of Haru. The group knew there was going to be a fight – the ones' involved were mostly: Sosuke, Rin, Haru and Makato – if the tiny blonde or statistical-nerd got involved they'd be in the way – so, it was better to send the bigger and moral-strong members to the dolphins aid.

The model looked over Haru's shoulder—she wasn't going to let him fight her battles—_this _was her past and business, not his. "Kou, can't we just talk?"—she cringed for her drunken-ex's words—there was no-way in hell she'd go and talk with him; it'd only lead to something violent and emotionally damaging.

"She doesn't want to talk to you", the swimmer hissed—eyes glaring into Aoi's hazy orbs.

"She never said that—you did—and last I checked, your name isn't Kou" the drunk-fool spat with pride—he thought he was the shit at the moment, but, he was completely wrong—on many levels. "So, why don't you go back to your little school-of-fish and get the fuck out of my face".

Haru didn't budge which made Aoi pissed. "Or—you can go get drunk like you used to", the photographer pushed the Olympian roughly, making the blue-eyed swimmer rock in his place. "Go on! Get lost"—he pointed to the exit of the bar with a snarky-smile— "You're a waste of space".

"No he's not", Kou stepped in front of Haru suddenly—the drunk-asshole smiled like he had won the noble-prize. "If anything you're the piece of shit that needs to leave—now", she growled.

Aoi smirked at his ex. "You got some nerve you little bitch"—Kou's jaw-tightened for the insults. "Let me guess—he's great in bed and your inner-whore is satisfied", Aoi smirked before taking the last-sip of his beer—the smug comment made both the model and swimmer livid—"You're such a slut".

"You're no different", she quickly snapped, pushing his shoulder slightly—the sassy-touch made Aoi furious – it was a sign of war. "You know what, Aoi? You were the biggest fucking waste of time"—Haru grabbed her shoulder to stop her from stepping over the line with her ex—but she moved closer to the camera-man. "Honestly, three-fucking-years of being with you is like live in hell for an eternity!"

"Oh really? Then the fuck did you stay for all those years!" Aoi pushed her slightly. "Huh?" he tested. "Why the hell did you want to marry me and carry my child? The one I beat of yo—", the model had enough.

Her hand contacted with his cheek—he stuttered back and dropped his beer-bottle making it shatter into piece. "You sly bitch", he chuckled while wiping the trail of blood trickling from his lip. "You want to fight?" he cracked his knuckles—, "fine with me—I've hit you before, it doesn't bother me".

Haru went to stop his girlfriend but she swiftly moved around him. "Kou!" he snapped when she grabbed a random empty-bottle abandoned on the edge, and wiped the glass over the males head—Aoi dropped to the ground for his head. "Kou! Don't do it!" the Olympian yelled as he tried to pull the model off the fallen-photographer—her fist rapidly punching Aoi in the face.

Rin and the other men rushed over to help Haru grab the mad-woman. "Let me go!" she screamed as they carried her away from the photographer on the dirty-floor. "I'll kill him!" she elbowed her brother in the nose—Rin hissed in pain but didn't release her—when she head-butted Sosuke, he tightened his hold on her torso.

"Gou-chan, you need to calm down!" Nagisa shouted.

"Fuck that!" the model glared with furious eyes—her fist go once more—hitting her brother and Sosuke several times. "He took everything from me!" she yelled—suddenly she stopped moving as they broke through the bar and outside.

The warm-breeze of the outside-world blew her red-locks and refreshed her features—when the two swimmers placed her on the sidewalk and moved away for their own protection, she pulled a knee to her chest and bit her lip. "He took everything…" she muttered.

Haru looked down at the model—wanting to comfort her but knew she didn't want that. "How?" Rei questioned—eyes darted to him with a glare but he ignored.

The model played with the texture of her jeans – remembering all the shit from the past. "Innocence, time, hope, sanity—a child", she growled before looking over to the door – she wanted it all back—her innocence that he held under his belt, the three-years of pure torture, all the hope she had for their love, the constantly battles with herself and the baby that never got to see the world because of him.

She lunged at the door to break back inside, but her brother stood in front of her. "I want it back! You bastard!" she shrieked—fisted firing against Rin's chest. "You took it all, you piece of shit—I want it all back!"—her brother hissed as her fist slammed into his flesh; he'd definitely have bruises in the morning. "Give it back!" the model screamed as she finally broke-down.

Her punches got slowly and softer—tears dropped down her cheeks as her shoulders shook. "I want it back…Rin"—she pulled into her brothers chest, and silently cried into his cotton shirt. The red-head Olympian hugged her frame tightly, like he was never going to let her go, and buried his nose into her smoky-scented hair.

"I know, I know—its' okay…" he whispered— "You did your best—you did a good-job", her brother whispered – those were the words she needed to hear from him.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

She hissed loudly—feet dangling over the edge of the marble kitchen counter, hands plastered to the cold surface and the tall psyche of her boyfriend in front of her playing doctor.

"That hurts", she bluntly complained as he dabbed the Q-tip on the tiny cut—when she broke the beer-bottle the pieces had scattered and cut her face—there were a good-few on her face, and the swimmer was determined to clean them all. "Honestly, I can't wait to clean your cuts" she snickered.

"I can do that on my own", he killed her joy—thanks to her brilliant power, some glass had managed to cut him as well. "Ms. Badass" he bluntly joked which killed any hope for humor.

"I'm the girlfriend—I play nurse when you get hurt", she whispered in his ear—eyes on her brother sitting on the couch flipping through different channels – when he stopped on a movie with a man washed-up on a beach: the sun-setting near the large black-rock perking from the blood-red sea, and the brown-sandy beach with palm-tree's.

Haru narrowed his eyes for the seductive-whisper, and placed the Q-tip on a different cut—the model hissed and pulled back quickly for his actions. "You're cruel", he grumped, and taking a small-bandage in hand he placed it on the clean-cut before heading to the next. "I can't touch you right now"—he didn't mind her period, since it gave them time to just enjoy each other and talk – live together—but the teasing wasn't something he could handle.

A sigh mixed with another hiss from the model—Rin could hear them both but refrained from saying anything, he didn't see the need to stop them. He took his eyes off the beach-scene and to the pug staring at him with a tilted head—it was like he's never seen a person before. "Whose dog?" he called out to the couple.

"Kou's", Haru answered before applying another bandage.

"What's the dog's name?" Rin lifted the sausage pug onto the couch—petting his short-fur he stared into the dogs big-bright eyes.

"Haro", Kou replied while trying to push Haru's hand away from her cuts.

The shark raised a brow as he looked over to his sister. "Haro? Really? You named him after Haru—"

"No!" the model snapped—her boyfriend sighed as he finished with her finally cut. "It's after my addiction to heroine—don't try to feed Haru's ego more than he needs", the comment made the said swimmer raise a brow at the singer. "He's already a pain in the ass".

The blue-eyed Olympian pinched her cheek. "Says you", Haru growled in irritation.

"Stop it" the model whined but he continued. "Haru~" she complained as he pulled her cheek enough more.

"I'm sorry" she said— he knew she wasn't.

"I mean it"—no she didn't.

"I'll make you mackerel and pineapple"—he released her cheek and continued to clean-up the papers from the bandages. The model rubbed her cheek with a whimper as the slight-red mark appeared.

Rin snorted back a laugh for the two "You two are something else", both parties looked over to the red-swimmer who chuckled.

The couple looked over to each other with a smirk – thinking they've finally convinced the shark they were a good match (hopefully).

When Haru went to take-away the first-aid kit, the model shook her head and pointed to a spot on the floor. "Stand here", she demanded—he tried to pull the kit from her, but as he pulled her bottom would slid on the counter – the model wasn't going to let it go. "Haru, don't be stubborn!" Kou snapped.

"I'm fine—", he yulped when she suddenly grabbed his ear and yanked him towards her.

"_Stand", _Kou growled—he listened with fear in the back of his skull—after seeing her violent-side the swimmer wanted to avoid a quarrel with the model – he wanted to live!

Rin watched them from the couch—ribs and chest still burning from his sisters fist—but happy to see her content - it relieved his for some odd reason.

As his rival shifted slightly from the stinging sensation from the peroxide, the shark stood from the sofa – Haro watched with his buggy-eyes as their guest grabbed his coat and turned to see his sister cooing over the dolphin's glare.

Kou noticed her brother leaving—so did Haru. "Leaving already?" she questioned.

Rin nodded while slipping on his coat with a slight hiss. "Yeah—I need to pack-up", the model held her breath for a moment or two.

"You're going back to Australia?" she would hate to admit the sad-side of her heart—she'd miss her older-brother, even though they weren't on good-term until tonight, but Kou figured she wouldn't be seeing him for a while once he leaves.

Rubbing the back of his neck roughly, the shark nodded. "The coach sent Sosuke to retrieve me from Japan—apparently their freaking-out because I've been gone longer than they expected", his crimson-eyes landed on his rival who nodded as a good-bye—which is a very shitty-way. "You take care of her, fish-boy"—he pointed to Haru—"or I'll come back and fed you to the sharks".

The model noticed the wide-eyes from the blue-eyed swimmer as he looked at her brother—his jaw tightened as he nodded silently—she wrapped her arms around his neck – having them dangling over his shoulders. "He's being do quite an amazing job so far", Kou smiled to her brother—Haru blushed softly and looked away from his rival with embarrassment.

Rin sighed as he made his way to the front-door. "Well, you better keep it up, Haru", he called out.

"Wait—", Kou leaped from the counter and scurried to the door to catch her brother. "When will you be visiting again?" she asked.

Rin looked up from his sister sparkling-orbs and to Haru has a walked behind her. "I can't, Gou"—she pouted for the news.

"The Summer Olympics", Haru sighed while placing a hand on his girlfriend's head. "You'll see him at the Olympics", he locked eyes with his rival. "I promise".

Even though the distance between the siblings was great—and they've drifted a part—the swimmer was determined to have the model see her brother again – he want them to keep their strong-bond.

.

.

.

* * *

Image of the chapter: a red sea, a black rock in the water, brown-sanded shore and palm-tree's at the side while the sun was setting.

I will be editing all the chapters again, just in case I forgot a few mistakes before, but, this will happen once the final chapter is posted.

-Next Chapter is the last-


	22. Chapter 22

~Pug's love and the Deep end~

_~ A few years later ~_

Her back pressed against the cold-snow, breath fogged by the cold-air—eyes staring up to the sky filled with grey snow-clouds.

The crisp scent of pine-tree's, thick air and Christmas twinkled in the wind.

The nude-tree's swayed in their blankets of untouched-snow—the model sat up—in the distance the sausage of a dog, ran through the thick hills of white.

"Haro!" she called-out—hands clamped together—pink from the cold and her thumb twirling the chilling metal of her wedding-ring that glowed bright in the fidget-sunlight. "Come boy", she whistled while getting to her feet.

The pug slid to a halt—large eyes and fur matted with snow. She leaned down—clipping the leash. "Little shit will be home"—the comment made the pug bark and jump.

Kou groaned as she grabbed the tiny paper-bag with the doctor's name on the front along with hers: _'Nanase Kou'. _

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

The swimmer stretched as he tossed his keys onto the side-table; he had worked a little-later than he expect, but, it wasn't his fault—his trainer was going crazy since the Olympian and his wife were going to Australia for a week – _his _brother-in-law was getting married (finally).

His eyes wandered around the hallway covered in photos—but he stopped when the image of his wedding-day came into view – he always stopped and looked at the picture – he could for hours if he wanted.

The bright sun in the background—deep summer-trees and flowers growing at the sea-side cliff. The Olympians strong arm wrapped around his brides waist as he dripped her down, captured her lips and forgot the other people around.

He could recall the day perfectly: the smells, tastes, sounds and sights—he remembered the ugly-crying coming from Chigusa and Nagisa standing next to him – it wasn't a pretty sight. But, he could still picture the red-headed model walking down the aisle—hair pulled back, lips painted a plush-pink—the laced sleeves covering her arms, sweetheart neck-line, short and fitted in the front but flowing and long in the back—_she_ was mesmerizing.

"Welcome home", her voice whispered—she leaned forward and pecked his cheek gently—he looked over before wrapping his arms around her waist, dripping down and capturing her lips passionate. His wife hooked her arms around his neck, and leaned into the kiss—when they pulled away she stared into his bright-blue eyes. "You've kissed me like that since we got married", she whispered.

Haru held her to his chest as he stood normally. "I have my reasons", the swimmer snickered while placing a peck on her forehead.

"Either way—you're late, Mr. Nanase" the model grabbed his nose softly.

"My trainer kept me late, Mrs. Nanase", he bluntly replied—the red-head sighed before guiding him to the dining-room. "What's for dinner?"

"Mackerel and pineapple for you, and chicken with peas for me"—the swimmer stopped for a moment—they never ate different meals, and the fact he was eating his favorite-dish meant something happened today, but what?

"What happened?" he turned her around—gripping her shoulders he looked into her crimson eyes. "You never do this—which is a little unsettling and I would be assuming you're trying to kill me—but, then again, you made my favorite-dish which means something good happened", he rambled.

"Seems like you're unusually chatty today", the model remarked—she took her seat. "I'm not trying to kill you—but—actually I need to tell you something—during dinner—maybe", she selected her words wisely as he sat next to her.

They ate in silence for a while—he kept an eye on his wife while she chewed on her chicken and sipped her water—the Olympian knew something was up, it wasn't just a gut-feeling but an unexplainable feeling—the kind that makes your stomach tighten and cold-sweat form on your neck.

As he chewed on some mackerel the model placed the paper-bag on the table—he looked over to the model who waited for him to open the bag. "Open it", she pushed awkwardly.

Slowly he reached for the paper-bag and unrolled the top—the crinkling sound echoed the house as he reached inside and pulled out a note. "Read it", his wife insisted—Haru's stomach turned for the letter – he wasn't sure whether he should read the note.

"If you're planning on divorce, we can fix it—", the swimmers words hitched in his throat for the mad-look in the singers eyes.

"I'm not divorcing you—I'd never do that", she corrects him a little harshly—the Olympian nodded and began to read the words on the paper.

His eyes didn't hold any changing emotions as he finished the note. "The doctor put you on more medication?"—she shook her head and pointed to the bag.

"There's more in there", she hinted—the swimmer dug into the bag, pulling out: pill-bottles, blue and pink tissue-paper—the model grinned softly when her husband stopped and lifted the test to his eyes.

"_Pink….Plus…sign?"_ he thought—eyes widening on the model. _"I did it! Holy—my boys can swim! Hell yeah"_, the swimmer cheering in silence—the singer watched in amusement for the exciting-spark in his eyes – she could guess what he's thinking right now. "After two-years of trying, it seems like your fishy's can swim freestyle", the pun was intended.

"Are you serious?" his voice squeaked slightly—a smile came to her lips as she nodded. "W-We're—", he stuttered—she found it adorable. "We're pregnant—well, you are – but it's our baby", she chuckled for his mumbling.

"Yes Haru, we're going to be parents", she stated while placing a hand on his. "In seven months" she added—he remained silent for a moment or two. "Haru? Say something".

"Is there anything else in the bag?" the swimmers voice seemed slightly filled with excitement—she nodded as he reached back into the bag. His hand searched the bottom for another object, when he felt a piece of paper.

Kou stood and leaned over his shoulder—the ultra-sound image filled his eyes as he looked at the black and white picture. She placed her finger on a small-circle. "That's the head", she whispered and pointed to another part of the picture. "…And that's…" she trailed off. "Another head"—twins.

"Twins", he bluntly stated. "Two babies are inside you"—he pointed to his wife like a child—"right now".

"Yes, Haru" she giggled while sitting on his lap. "Two babies—two new little people", the model teased trying to get him out of shock and into reality.

She leaned against him—his hands rest on her flat-stomach and nose buried into her locks—they were going to have their own family.

.

.

*Pug*Deep end*

.

.

A sticky smell of the Australian air caked their noses—the mountains in the background, in-ground pool near the tent where all the guest sat, along with the head-table.

Haru moved a strain of hair from the models face as she leaned against his shoulder—exhausted from the heat and pregnancy – he felt bad for her since she stayed-up late last-night vomiting and running back-and-forth between their room and the brides—apparently Rin's fiancée was having a mental-break down and needed someone that was married around—which left Kou, Makato and Nagisa—but since Kou was the only girl, she was the first pick.

"Haru-chan, is she alright?" Nagisa whispered over from Rei's side—indeed the blonde and statistical-nerd were married. "She seems—_off"_—a groan came from Kou's throat for the comment.

The blue-eyed swimmer and model had decided to wait to tell everyone the news since it's Rin's day—it was his big-day and they weren't going to take that away from him. "I'm just tired", Kou yawned before looking over to her brother and his new-wife, dancing on the dancefloor happily.

Kou could see her mother at the side taking-picture with tears in her eyes—probably thinking about how much their father would have loved to be here for this moment—she said the same thing at the model's wedding, which was a little-upsetting, but it didn't ruin the mood.

She looked down the line to see the many bridesmaids—one's she didn't know, but her heard tones about from her sister-in-law—and then there was Sosuke who was watching his best-friend—he looked over with his teal-eyes and to Kou who chuckled evilly.

"You're next", she pointed her 'second-brother'—he shook his head—according to Rin, Sosuke has a girlfriend—one who was on the female-team for the Australia—she swam the breast-stroke apparently, but the relationship was only a few months.

Makato sighed for the model and Olympian. "Enough about weddings", he grinned with a devilish eye—the gentle-giant was married to a middle-school teacher, and had two kids already—he was ahead of the group by a long-shot. "Who's going to give Matsuoka-san, her first grandchild?"

Haru looked at Kou who shook her head. "Not sure", the blue-eyed swimmer answered. "It could be Rin"—he lied.

"I doubt it" Rei chirped. "I think Rin-senpai wants to enjoy marriage before having children—that's what he told us at the bachelor party", he explained—the dolphin grunt for the news—he didn't go to the bachelor party for many reasons: alcohol, drugs, strippers, he had a pregnant wife to look after, he's married to the grooms sister and he doesn't socialize with strangers.

"I'm still glad I didn't go", Haru muttered into Kou's red-locks.

"I never stopped you", the model rebutted—he held her tighter as the song ended. "You could've gone and avoided everything".

"I'd rather spend time with my wife than go see some strippers—ordered by the members of the Australian Olympic team" he told her—the model looked up into his blue eyes as he stared down. "Not to mention, your body is the only one I need to see and enjoy".

She quickly kissed his lips—an innocent peck that was sincere—and rested her forehead on his. "You do know, I'll be huge soon", Kou whispered so no one would hear. "I'll look like a walking blimp".

"You'll be even more beautiful in my eyes", he answered—the model laid her head on his shoulder and inhaled her husbands' signature smell. "You're always beautiful in my eyes"—he rubbed her sweater covered arms softly as the scars bumped his fingers.

"Scars, stretch-marks, wrinkles, fat and all?" the model listed—the Olympian nodded—she smirked slightly for the news. "You know—maybe I've got a whipped husband".

"That's kinky", he snickered—she rolled her eyes for the comment and joke – the swimmer knows the true meaning of being a "whipped man".

"You fishy pervert", she groaned.

They entwined their hands together as Rin and his wife came back to the table, and Sosuke started a speech since he's the best-man.

The two addicts had no more scars—but a bright future together forever.

.

.

.

_The End_

* * *

Image of the chapter: a snowy forest.

The whole idea for twins was decided by a random coin-toss, not just my habit of my couples having twins—but pure chance, so yeah!

Well, that the end of this dabble! Thanks for reading—I hope you enjoyed.

~Bleachlover2346


End file.
